Take Me Away
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: Naomi is sent to see her Father, before she starts at Roundview College. What happens when the only thing she can see on her holiday is, Red? Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

**I know i have another fic on here. But this idea wouldn't leave my crazy head. So I decided to start writing it. Tell me what you think? **

* * *

**Naomi**

I hate flying. I hate airports. They're so busy. With people fucking pushing you, running you over with their roller bags, or some fucking businessman treating you like an idiot when you politely ask him if he knows where your gate is. Fucking tosser.

And what's worse is that my Mother decided to drop me off way too early for my flight, because she had to go to a community meeting. Her and her fucking community loving. After all communal living is the way these days. I should know. I live with at least ten other people. Christ, what's the bet good old Gina lends out my room while I'm gone?

Speaking of being gone. Did I mention that I hate flying? Well I also hate the place I'm going to. Yes, hate is a strong word. But I fucking hate it. My mother decided that it would be a good idea for me to see my Father. For the first time in eight years. I was seven the last time I saw him. And that was purely on accident, when Gina decided to stop in at my Nana's and he happened to be there.

So good old Gina decided she would organize this little holiday for me, before I started College. Well thanks Mum; this could be like the best graduation present ever. Not.

Why do I have to go see him anyway? He's a fucking tit. It's not like he ever wanted me. He just agreed because Nana told him to stop being a prick. That I'm his first-born and something about how my siblings should get to spend time with me. Yeah, good old Father has two little terrors to his surgically enhanced trophy wife. That technically means I have a little brother and sister. I've met them once, that time at Nana's. She often talks about them when I go to see her.

It's amazing how much she cares about me. Even if her son, my Father, doesn't give a flying fuck about me, she does. She's the closest person to me. My best friend. Not that I would ever say that aloud, because Effy would most probably have a fit. But I still love Effy.

Finally my flight is called. The airhostess has me sitting at the back of the plane, with the rest of the independent youth fliers. Some little fucker Johnny decides he wants to throw his food everywhere, and I decide I want to punch him in the face. But I hold back my clenched fist. My mother would have a fit, if she got a call saying a punched an eight year old in the face. Come to think of it, her reaction would be priceless.

The flight takes for fucking ever! And after three cans of coke, little Johnny's energy boosts deflates and he knocks himself out. Thank fucking Christ.

Eventually we land, and I thank God that I didn't end up on the six o'clock news, with the pane crashing. Hey, I told you I hate flying. Yes, stone cold Naomi Campbell is afraid of flying. Well fuck you. It's scary as fuck.

So I roam the airport, grab my bags, and head for the arrival gate. The doors open, and I scan the crazy faces staring at me as I walk out. There's a bunch of Taxi drivers or chauffeurs standing with their signs, waiting for their passengers. It wouldn't surprise me if good old Dad had sent a cab, instead of picking me up like he said he would.

But he's nowhere in sight. Nor is his bimbo wife Christina, or the little shithead children of theirs. Figures, he's late. Wonder if he'll even show up. Asshole probably forgot. I decide to turn my phone on, and wonder off to a chair to wait. A couple of messages come through.

One from my mother

**Hope you had a safe flight. Text me when you land. Love you, Mummy. xx**

Another from Effy

**Hey whore. Pandas drving me up the wall alrdy. I luv the girl, bt I miss you. Come bak! Hpe you hve fun. Txt me when you get there. I knw you will. Luv ya x oh n Panda says Hi. ; )**

I laugh, picturing Effy banging her head against the wall. Two weeks with Panda, that is….intense.

There are two more messages on my phone. One from Cook.

**Babes! Hpe u hve fun wit ur ol man yeah? Txt me whn u get thr. Mis u Naomikins! X**

Good old Cook. He's revolting and crude, but he's Cook. And he treats me like a princess at times. We've been best friends since we were born. Our mother's went to school together. And when Cook's Mum threw him out, Gina took him in. She treats him like her own. It's what Cook needs. A family.

The last message is from my Dad. Fucking Dave.

**Sorry kiddo. Running a bit late. Be there in half hour.**

Great. Just fucking great. How did I not see this one coming?

So now, here I am, bored out of my fucking brains, and dreading every second of this two-week trip. I spot a bookstore. Why not check it out, beats sitting round looking like a total weirdo.

I head for the mystery section. I like to read okay. I'm a borderline nerd, who hangs out with the school rebels. Go figure.

I round the section, to find a girl with piercing, vibrant red hair, covering her face and delved into Nicholas Sparks' 'The Last Song', which makes me question why the hell she's sitting in the mystery section reading such a gut wrenching romance.

"Nice." I laugh at her sitting on the floor. Who does that? Okay I do that. But not in an airport where clearly, people are bound to see you.

"You like Nicholas Sparks?" She asks, turning her head up with a smile. Holy shit, Naomi, get a grip! Fuck me. She gorgeous.

"Shit no!" The words escape my mouth faster than I would have liked. She rolls her eyes at me. Did she just roll her eyes at me? Bitch.

"Another smut hater. Great." She goes back to her book, and completely ignores me. This frustrates me a lot. Usually I'm ignoring people. But she's ignoring me. What the hell did I do?

"How can you actually read that? It's full of sap, and shitty romantic drama. Where's the excitement? Thrill?" I ask, and she turns back with a smirk. This girl is so hot and cold.

"So you've read it?" She asks, all of a sudden inquisitive. I straighten up a bit.

"Well…no. But they're so predictable." I say, wavering off her slight amusement at the fact that I might have read such a shit book.

But she goes back to ignoring me again, "Unlike your mysteries right?" She says, her eyes focused on the book in her hands. Her hands. Her petite little hands. Her fingers. They're so elegant, so smooth, so tasty…tasty? What the fuck?

I feel a lump form in my throat, "How do you know what I'm into?" I ask, suddenly defensive, that she knows something about me. And I know nothing about her. Just that she likes crappy romance novels.

She looks up, furrowing her brows at me, "Ah. We are in the mystery section?" She says obviously. Right. Bitch.

I shake off my embarrassment, and try to act cool. "Well they're better than the crap you're reading." I smirk at her. Clearly I irritate her with my disapproval of her tastes.

"Emily! Hurry the fuck up! The taxi's here, Mum's going off her fucking nut trying to find James, the little shit! I knew you'd be in here. You're such a geek. Let's go, grab your shit!"

Emily. Her names Emily. Beautiful, sexy, smart Emily. Okay I admitted she's smart. Because clearly she is. That is two things I now know. That this beautiful, redhead's name is Emily, and she likes crappy romance Novels. Wait, make that three things. She also has, what looks like a sluttier and demanding twin sister. Oh and to quote her sister, a little shit of a brother, James.

Emily stands up and hands me the book, with a smirk, "Maybe you should try something new."

I'm awe struck. Her voice was so husky, so warm. She was so close that I could actually feel the burn that radiated from her skin.

I don't do romance." I try to act cool turning to watch her walk off.

She turns back with a smile, "Maybe you should start." She winks, and goes off after her sister.

There is going to be one thing on my mind this holiday, Red.

* * *

**Review time?** ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi**

_Monday_

The first day of my two-week hell hole has officially started. My Father took his sweet time picking me up from the airport. And decided he would bring the whole family for the drive. It's about an hour drive from the airport to his mansion. Yeah, he's loaded. His wife doesn't even work, he's that loaded. Thankfully I have my own room, and don't have to share with either of the brats. The drive was awkward and filled of stupid questions like, "_What do you plan to do after college?" "Any hobbies?" "Have you got a boyfriend yet?"_ Shit like that. Mainly from Christina though. My Dad kept quite for the most part. I think he knows I don't want to be here. Well good. Because I don't. And if he's hurt by the fact, then it's about time.

So like I said, it's the start of this two-week trip. Dad went off to work. I think I overheard him saying that he'll be working most of the time I'm here. What a fucking surprise? He's still trying to get away from me. It's like he's scared or something. Pathetic much? I'm just a fifteen-year-old girl. His fifteen-year-old daughter at that.

It's ten in the morning, and I'm still cooped up in my room, listening to the sweet sound of my ipod, taking me away from this reality and into my own little world. The sudden blaring guitar of Guns Roses, 'Sweet Child O Mine' scares the living daylight out of me. Fucking Cook. I don't know how many times I told him not to put his music onto my ipod. But before I go to change it, the life is sucked from my ipods battery. Fuck!

I roll over, and reach for my bag in search of my charger. There's something heavy in there that I lift out, so I can get a better look. To my horror, I realize just exactly what the heavy thing is. That fucking book.

Emily.

Now my mind is focused on one thing. That blazing red hair of hers. That gorgeous smile she wears. That tantalizing smirk that makes me want to suck on her lip and, Jesus Christ Naomi! She's a fucking girl! You're not gay!

Am I?

All of a sudden, thoughts and questions about my sexuality, surge through my crazy mind. I've never actually fancied a girl. I've never been interested in girls before. I've dated guys. I've kissed a boy. A few actually. That doesn't make me gay then, does it?

Then why am I thinking like this, about a girl? Why is it that every time I see something red, my heart flutters. Why is it that my dream last night consisted of Emily and I running through a forest, in just our underwear? Okay I'm perverted and already having sex dreams about this girl?

The sound of my phone going off rips me out of my internal bickering with myself.

It's a message from Eff.

**Hottie alert! Met a guy lstnyt. Hs names Freddie. Total hottie. Gr8 in the sack. Hope you're hving fun. Dnt do anything I wuldn't do. ; ) xx**

Oh yeah cause that really leaves much. Effy is probably the biggest, most discreet whore out there. Who knows how many guys she's slept with? Actually Panda probably does. She seems to live vicariously through Effy and her 'Surf n Turf'n' as Panda Pop's so dearly puts it.

Like I'm going to get a shag up here anyway. With my asshole father and annoying stepmother. Not to mention shithead 1 & 2. It's not exactly good advertising.

"Miss Naomi." I housemaid walks in, and I quickly grab at my blanket to cover my body. I sleep naked okay.

"Jesus! Have you heard of knocking?" I ask, eyes bulged at this woman's lack of privacy knowledge. Stupid cow.

"Sorry. But it is past ten. Miss Christina would like to know if you would be joining them for brunch?" The maid asks. I want to decline. Badly. But the little rumble that my stupid stomach decides to let itself out as if answering the maids' question. "I'll tell them you'll be down shortly then." She smiles, and leaves my room.

Ugh. I really hate that I'm here. What was my mother thinking? Oh that's right? She wasn't. Any excuse to get rid of a hormonal teenage daughter. God, she's so irritating.

I drag my sorry ass out of bed, and head for my shower. That's an upside. My own shower. My own personal shower that I don't have to share with anybody. Not one other person. Thank fucking Christ.

So I shower, and dress myself for the day. I'm thankful that Christina hasn't opened her mouth about my fashion sense yet. God knows she doesn't approve. But she's nice enough to keep her mouth shut. Or smart enough.

I head down to find Christina and the gremlins seated at the table already. The kids look like they're ready to devour the food, but Christina has them waiting. For me I guess.

"Naomi. Darling, how was your sleep?" Christina asks, so chirpy for the morning. A little too chirpy.

"Fine thanks." I try not to sound too hasty, because, as much as I hate to admit it. Christina is actually nice to me. She hasn't done a thing to upset me. She wasn't the whore my father took off with. So I try my hardest not to get stroppy with her.

"We're having waffles!" Alexis, my little sister pipes up next to me. Her face ecstatic about the fact that she's getting sticky dough for brunch. I have to admit also, that Alexis is a cutie. So is Ryan. He's sitting across from me with this goofy smile, holding his knife and fork up, so patiently waiting. I smile back at him. He's so innocent, and cute. And I hope that he doesn't turn out anything like our father.

Our Father.

Wow. That's the first time I referred to him as our father. I've actually realized that these two kids, as much as they can piss me off. They're part of me. We share something. Someone. Even if that someone doesn't show me the affection he shows them. That's our dominator. Fucking Dave.

Soon brunch arrives, and the house staffs bring it out. I notice one kitchen hand that is much younger than the rest of them. He's about my height, with curly hair and braces. It's intriguing; I mean why is he the only remotely young one out of them?

He places Christina's Caesars salad down in front of her, with a smile. "Thank you Jonah." She nods to him, and he makes his way over to Ryan and places down his Waffle's.

"Here you are Master Campbell. I also bring you a gift." This Jonah makes a goofy smile that matches Ryan's and digs into his pocket. He pulls out a lollipop, and hands it over to the kid.

"Thanks JJ!" Ryan pulls him down for a hug. Weird. Should house staff be close to the family? Isn't that like breaking some sort of code?

He then makes his way over to Alexis, giving her her waffles, and also a lollipop. And she too hugs him. I look to Christina; surely she has something to say about this hugging. But she doesn't. She's too interested in her magazine and salad.

Christ now his bringing me my food. A plate of poached eggs benedict. Can't complain. I love eggs bene. Shit I hope he doesn't have a lollipop for me. He places down my food with a smile.

"You must be Naomi. Hmmm peroxide blond hair, icy blue eyes. What are the odds? Well statically speaking-" He begins before Christina cuts him off.

"Jonah, honey. It's a little early for statistics." She says, thankfully shutting him up. But what the hell does he mean by what are the odds? The odds of what?

"Right. Sorry, I should probably go do something with myself now…. oh no, not like that. I mean in the kitchen. Where's there's food, where I can…shit." Okay, so something is definitely wrong with Jonah or JJ or whatever his name is. He's a bit of a weirdo.

"That's JJ. My nephew. He works here part time. He's a little…different." Christina finally answers my unsaid question.

I get a weird vibe from this JJ. Like he's watching me? The way he looked at me when he first saw me. Like he was surprised? Had he heard about me?

I question this JJ character as I eat my brunch. Something is definitely off.

I eventually finish off my brunch, and the maids collect our dishes as we sit around the table. Alexis and Ryan start pulling faces at each other. I laugh a little at how much attitude Alexis has. You can tell we are definitely related.

"So Naomi. What would you like to do today? There's the beach, or we could go shopping. The movies, whatever you'd like?" Christina asks, giving me the floor to choose our activity for the day.

Christ, the entire day with these three. Better make a right choice. "I don't mind shopping." What are you kidding me? I hate shopping. But it beats being stuck at the beach or cooped up in a theatre. I like the beach, because it's relaxing. But with these two kids, it'll be anything but.

"Shopping it is. Fantastic. Your Father has given me a card that I'm to give to you. Take it as a credit card, except you don't have to pay anything back." She hands me over this plastic freedom. I'm shocked. Was this his idea or hers? Is this like an attempt to win me back/ or to try make up for running out on me? Whatever. As stubborn as I want to be about not taking this, and giving into my Father's way of trying to look like a good Father. This is free money. With no limit. Well I'd say there is a limit, no extravagant spending and what not. But it's money, and now I can go and do stuff. Maybe I'll be able to get out of this mansion on my own.

"Are you shitting me?" I ask in disbelief. I hear Ryan and Alexis giggle at my choice of words. Christina looks at the both of them, telling them to be quiet with her eyes.

Then back to me with a smile, "You are free to spend what you like." She reassures me.

"Christ. Shopping it is then." I say now rather excited that I have no limits.

We make our way into town. Henry, the chauffeur takes in Dad's limo. This life of luxury is so different. I'm used to riding a bike everywhere. Because dear Gina refuses to pollute the air. But here I am. Naomi Campbell, riding in a limo. Crazy huh?

Ryan and Alexis are arguing across from me, and Christina is doing her best to shut them up. But I'm more focused on our surroundings. The beautiful buildings we pass by. The way the people are dressed. The high fashion. Everything is so different here.

This isn't me.

Eventually Henry pulls into one of the parking lots that my Father apparently owns. He parks the car, and jumps out to open our door.

I smile at him as I walk out. Hey, I'm not a complete bitch. And Henry is really nice. Like a Grandpa kind of nice.

"So where do you want to start? I know this great place up here that is perfect for you." Christina states rather excitedly. It must be different for her having a teenager around. And Alexis is too young to take shopping, properly. She just dresses however her mother decides. She doesn't have her own sense of style. Just not yet.

I nod with a smile, and Cristina leads the way for us. I walk behind her and Alexis. And Ryan is keeping up with me at the back. I walk slowly. I like to walk slowly. And Ryan is finding it hard to keep up with his mothers pace. So he lingers at the back next to me. Playing with some sort of toy as we walk.

"You're my sister." He says, still focused on his toy. I look down at him, surprised at his words. So out of the blue. Yet he sounds so happy about the fact. Poor kid doesn't know me properly yet. Then he looks up at me and smiles. "You're pretty." Oh my god. He's the cutest thing ever. _Wait stop! You're not supposed to be like this Naomi. You're hard. Not soft_. But he's so cute. _Would you stop it?_ Oh my god I'm fighting with myself.

I snap from my internal arguing, and realize that Ryan is looking at me like I'm a freak. I smile down at him, trying to cover up the fact that I just argued with my conscience. "Thanks. You're not bad yourself." I smile down at him as we past the bookstore.

I get an eerie feeling as we do. Like I'm being watched. Like someone I know is watching me. Weird. The small touch of cold hands gripping onto my own tear that feeling away. The hands are cold, but the feeling is warm. I look down, and Ryan is clutching at my hand. Skipping as we walk towards the store.

What the hell? I don't do this. I don't do hand holding. I don't do affection. What is happening to me?

* * *

**I know, I know. No Emily? Or was there? Hmmmm. Review? I'd love you forever.** ; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Thanks so much for your reviews guys. I'm stoked that people are actually liking this. You guys are amazing. I do however want to apologize for the length of this one. It's a tad short. Okay, it's short. But there should be one thing to keep you guys happy. Or piss you off? haha IDK. Gosh. Enough rambling. ON with the show...**

* * *

**Naomi**

_Monday continued..._

I've got to give it to Christina. The shop she took me to was ace. Had a lot of great stuff that I ticked up on my card. A couple of loose cardis. A few blazers. I even picked out a dress; on the account the Christina had said that we'd be dining out sometime this week. I don't know what got into me. I hate shopping. I whine every time Effy manages to drag me to town. But there I was, buying up a fucking storm.

"Did you bring bathers?" Ryan, whose hand is still clutching mine as we walk down the street, smiles up at me.

I screw my nose up a bit, "I think so. Why is that?" I ask him as we walk hand in hand.

He starts to skip again, yanking my arm a little every time he does. It's kind of annoying, but he's too cute to get mad with. I really didn't know these kids as much as I thought I did. Mind you, I only met them once. And they were younger then. So was I. Guess I've grown a bit.

"Cause I wanna go to the beach. Will you take me?" Shit. Why is this kid so cute? Mind you he is related to me. It's in our genes. Just kidding.

I want to say no. I don't really want to be responsible for a five year old at the beach. What if he drowns? I can't swim. Well I can, sort of. Not really. I'm quite uncoordinated to be honest. But I do have a great right hook, so Cook often tells me.

But Ryan has learnt how to suck me in, with that cute little smile, and his little dimples, and bright blue eyes. "Will see." I say with a smile. But he drops his head, and pouts. What the hell?

"Daddy always says that. That means no." His voice is strained, like he's trying to hold back tears or something. God, my stomach drops at this. Why? What the hell has this kid done to me? In less than a day, he's got me feeling guilty. Christ.

I bend down, and catch him at eye level. He lifts up his head, knowing that I'm waiting for him to look at me. "I'm not Daddy. I promise I'll take you one day. Deal?" In an instant his little face lights up, and excited is an understatement for this kid.

"Deal." He smiles, and I return back to his side, and he grabs my hand again. The awkwardness of his innocent touch is gone. All I feel is warmth. This is weird. Way fucking weird.

We near the bookstore. And again, that eerie feeling returns. I look up to the sign. Richardson's Books.

"You want to take a look inside, Love?" I hear Christina ask me from behind. She must've noticed my sudden interest in this place.

It's creeping me out how much I'm attracted to this place. I turn back to her, and she nods at the store. "It's okay. You go take a look, and I'll take the little ones for ice cream." She reassures me. As soon as Ryan hears ice cream, he lets go of my hand in a flash. And here I was thinking we had something special? Can't blame the kid for loving ice cream though. Licking it and what not? Oh God. I just turned ice cream into something sexual. Fuck sake Naomi.

Christina and the kids disappear into the ice cream parlour, and yet I stand completely still. Looking up at the sign. Why am I so apprehensive about this place? It's just a bookstore right? What harm is in that?

I take a step in, and the bell goes off, rather loudly. Startling the fuck out of me. Jesus Naomi, get a grip. I look around, as if I'm looking for something?

"Can I help you there?" I turn to find a girl, a couple years older than me. With curly brown locks, and green eyes.

"I uh…" Think you fucker. Bookstore. Books. _Books! _"I'm looking for a book."

The weird look on her face disappears, and she nods with a smile. "Which book would that be?" She asks. _Fuck._

Think. Think. Think. I look around for something. I spot the romance section. "The Last Song." What! You chose that, of all books? You idiot!

She looks at me inquisitively, as if I'm lying. Well of course I'm lying, but she doesn't know that.

"Head on over to the romance section. It should be under S, for Sparks. I assume you know the author." She points me into the direction.

I nod, "Thanks. Uh, Michelle." I take note of her name badge. She just smiles, and gives me a 'no problem.'

I head on over towards the section, as if I'm actually looking for that stupid book. Just in case Michelle decides to follow me or something. As I get closer, that eerie feeling hits me like a ton of bricks. What the fuck?

I round the section, like some paranoid freak in a bookstore. Oh wait, I am a paranoid freak in a bookstore.

_Holy Fuck!_

I think my eyes are playing shit on me. It can't be. It's pretty much impossible. Okay not impossible, but un-_fucking_-believable!

There she is. Her. That red hair, hanging around her face, as she sits on the floor and reads some fucking sappy novel. I don't give a shit what it is. Because she's there. Here actually. Like a meter away from me. My heart is going fucking mental at the pure sight of her. What the hell?

She hasn't noticed my presence, or the fact that I've been staring at her like a dumbfounded moron for the last minute.

Say something. Do something. _Idiot!_ "What's with you and floors?" I say, trying my best to keep my cool and sound it.

"I like it on the floor." She says, not bothering to take note of whom she's talking to. Instead she's still glued to that fucking book.

"Right." What am I supposed to say to that? And am I the only one who thinks that sounded a little dirty?

"Fancy seeing you here huh?" Okay this is weird. She hasn't even looked at me yet. How does she know whom she's talking to?

I start to play with a book in one of the shelves, in an attempt to remain cool. "You work here or something?" I ask. She seems pretty comfortable with the place.

She stifles a laugh and finally closes her book to look at me. She smiles. Goddamn that smile. "No. I don't need to work. I just come here to read. Chelle's Dad owns this place. So they don't care that I practically treat it like a library. Plus Chelle's like one of my best mates."

Suddenly I feel a hint of jealousy towards _Chelle. _As to the reason why? I have no fucking clue.

"So you're a book freak?" I ask. She looks at me with a smirk.

"Takes one to know one." She fires back playfully.

"You don't know me." I retaliate as she draws herself to her feet, something out the window having caught her eye.

The doorbell goes off, and in walks none other than the scantily clad twin. "Emily! Stop pissing about in this fucking nerd store! Dad's got us booked in for a commercial. So hurry the fuck up will you!"

I now hate this Katie. Why is she always so fucking interrupting? And she has the worst timing known to man. Emily puts back the book she was reading, and brushes past me. The heat from her body sends shivers up my spine. She turns back quickly, and with a wink her husky voice sounds out. "Yet. I don't know you, yet." And with that she's gone. Again.

_Fuck me._

_

* * *

_**Emily fix! Okay so yes it was very short. But i promise for a longer chapter, and maybe more interaction. Who am i kidding i love Emily! so wait and see. Oh and pretty please (bats eyelashes in an attempt to look cute) review? xx**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to thank all you lovely people out there for reviewing and alerting this story and what have you. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy...E5O xx  
**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

_Tuesday_

So I'm still shitting myself at the fact that I saw Emily again. That and pretty fucking excited. And then a little mad at myself for feeling excited? I still don't even know what it is about Emily that makes me feel that way. Like there are butterflies in my stomach, or spiders or something? She makes me light-headed and weak, every time I see her. And I've only seen her twice. Come to think of it, she's rather annoying. Showing up out of nowhere, being so cryptic like, with the way she takes off. And what's more annoying is that fucking Katie, who always decides to interrupt us every time the conversation starts to get interesting. And why do I keep saying always, it's happened twice. Twice? Get it together woman.

And Ryan managed to get his way, not dropping the beach trip that I promised. That boy certainly knows how to get his way. Christina has a string of appointments today. And you guessed it; good old Dave went to work again. To top it all off, I got my period. Yeah I know too much information. But, I took it as some sign. Or maybe I'm just a total freak. Because it was red. And red equals one thing. It's official. I'm a crazy freak who deserves to be put in a straight jacket. What the fuck is wrong with me?

So I'm stuck with the gremlins today. This should be rather interesting. Even though Ryan is as cute as ever, and for some reason warmed up to his cold-hearted bitch of an older sister. Alexis isn't as fond of me. Maybe it's sibling rivalry. Who knows? But the kid has chops, and a shit load of fucking attitude. I swear I heard her mumble something about me being a bitch, last night at the dinner table. Yeah, we actually sit as some fucked up family. Which we pretty much are. I would have ripped into her. If she wasn't a ten year old, and we weren't sitting at the table, trying to be civilized.

Like I said. I'm stuck with the gremlins today, and Henry's going to take us to the beach. Me, being the genius that I am, charged up my ipod so I can unplug myself from the pain in my ass hell that I'm going to be thrown into at the beach, and plug myself into that little peace of heaven I like to call music. And for some fucked up reason I, Naomi Campbell decided to throw that stupid love book into my bag.

"Naomi! Naomi! I can't find my bathers!" Ryan wails as he bursts into my room. Fucking hell. Note to self: Teach little gremlin how to fucking knock.

"Whoa. Down boy!" I stopped the kid in his road to knocking me over.

He stops and looks up at me with his goggles in his hand, as if he's about to burst into tears. Christ. "I can't find my bathers. If I can't find them, I can't swim." His bottom lip quivers at the thought.

I try not to laugh at how silly this is, and I managed to save myself from looking like a mean sister for laughing at the boy. "I'm sure we'll find them. Come on, I'll help you." Help you? Since when did I help people? What is this coming to, and where is it coming from?

I lead little Ryan back to his room. Its adorable the way he clutched to my arm, and slightly painful. The little fuckers got a good grip.

"Have you checked all your drawers?" I ask him. He nods his head. Shit. "Shall we check again, just in case?"

He nods again, with a goofy grin on his face. I roll my eyes at him with a laugh. I open the drawers and rummage through them. Aha! Third draw down, and what do you know, a little black and green wetsuit. I pull it out, and turn to him with my brows raised with question.

He looks guilty. "You found them!" He runs at me beaming, hugging at my leg. I stand there, shocked. There's a little boy hugging at my leg because I found his bathers? This has never happened. Ever. And I'm shocked that it has. I don't do hugging. I don't hug people. They don't hug me. It's how I work. How the universe should work.

He hugs until I eventually pry him off of me. Using a bit off force. Christ, kid has a grip all right.

"We can go now yeah?" he asks, running to his bed to grab his beach bag that Christina packed him.

"Hurry up! Henry's waiting!" Alexis' voice barks from downstairs. That one sure does have a seat of lungs on her. Little bitch. What? Okay I know she's ten. But she is.

"Go down before Alexis has a fit. I'll be down in a sec kay?" I instruct Ryan, and he nods in agreement, heading down to where Queen B is waiting.

I take my time down the stairs, clearly to piss Alexis off. She rolls her eyes at me. Are you shitting me? My little sister has the nerve. We are related. Must be a Campbell thing.

"I'm coming." I mumble at her.

"Right then kids, looks like we're off to the beach." Henry announces. As if I'm a kid. Hello, fifteen, soon to be sixteen. In five days to be exact. Sweet sixteen, and I'm fucking spending it here. How fucking sweet.

I trail behind the kids as we head for the limo. This little outing shouldn't be as bad with Henry around. I mean, at least I'm not fully responsible for the little ones. That is a plus side.

The beach is about a twenty minute drive from the mansion. I listen to my ipod the entire drive there. Rolling my eyes every time one of fucking Cook's songs comes on. I'm going to rip into that dick when I get back.

The beach is packed. So much for relaxing. Fuck. Henry opens our door for us, and nods with a smile. "I'll be here if you need anything Miss. Campbell." He says in a polite manner. I like Henry. He's nice. Sincere, you know?

"You can call me Naomi." I say. Miss. Campbell? No thanks. That's too high maintenance for me.

"I'll be right here Naomi." He corrects his words, and smiles again. Good old Henry. I say that without sarcasm this time.

I nod and smile, actually smile at him. Wow. That's new. _What's with the smiling Campbell?_ Great now my conscience is barking at me like a rugby coach.

I find a spot away from people, and with some shade for me to hide under. With pale skin like mine, I go as red as a beetroot. Red. There's that fucking colour again. Breathe.

"Can I go swim?" Ryan is about to piss his pants at the pure sight of the water. Alexis on the other hand isn't as thrilled.

"You got your floaties?" I ask, and he quickly whips them out and shoves them onto his little arms, then nods in response.

"Don't go too far yeah?" I use a serious tone. Shit I feel like a fucking mother.

He nods again and shouts an okay as he tears off towards the water. Alexis slumps down next to me, as I lay on my stretched out towel.

"Are you not going to come swimming?" She asks, slight disappointment evident in her words.

I turn to her, surprised that she's talking to me without any hint of attitude. "Uh. I don't really do swimming."

"Why not?" She asks. She's actually conversing with me.

I search for an answer. Okay so how do I tell her that I never swim with my period, because this one time I was in a pool when the next minute, there's this little trail of red in the water. Fuck red. Again with the fucking red.

_Snap out of it woman!_

Okay so there's this trail of…crimson, headed my way in the water. And then some expanded fluff, soaked in the…crimson. Okay this story is rather disgusting. Anyway, this girl got her period while we were swimming. And I refused to ever put myself through that embarrassment. Therefore I never, ever swim with my rag.

"I just feel a little sick." Great way to put it. But Alexis doesn't take it, and continues to frown. I roll my eyes. These fucking kids and their guilt tripping. "I'll swim with you another time. Promise." I reassure her. Promise? Why do I keep promising things? I never promise something. Little fuckers.

She stands up, and drags herself down to the water, mumbling a 'great' as she does. And there's that attitude again. Knew it wasn't far away.

In between keeping an eye on the kids, and listening to my ipod, I fucking decided to read that book. It's about some girl that gets sent to her father, and hates it. Wow, sounds oddly familiar. And then some douche comes along and tries it on with her. What's the bet they break up, cause he's got some sort of secret? Or she does. There'll definitely be secrets. And her and her dad will end up reconnecting and sad shit like that.

Christ this is just torture. I throw the sodden book bag into my bag, and turn to watch the people on the beach. There are mothers with their kids. Boys hanging out with girls. Some guys mucking around with a ball, and further down there is some photo shoot thing on with a little tent next to it.

That's new. I take out one headphone, I don't know why, maybe to try and hear what's going on. There's a crowed gathering, so I cant fucking see.

"All right. And 3, 2, 1, ACTION!" I hear the director shout through his megaphone.

"Why get fit, when you can get Fitched? Here at Fitch Fitness, we strive to provide our customers with the right equipment and environment that you need for that perfect workout. Check out what our famous Fitch twins have to say."

Oh my god! Could that be any cheesier?

"I love Fitch fitness. It's the best workout for anybody. Any shape or size. It's helped me whip my body into shape for all my photoshoots. You know? Definitely Fab," Some lipsy annoying voice, that sounds rather familiar, says.

"Yeah definitely, I use the Fitch Fitness programme, in order to get my body into shape for my career. You know when you feel good on the outside, you feel good on the inside. It's always about how you feel."

Right. SO now my heart has started thrusting itself against my chest like it wants to rip the shit out of me. And that creepy spider feeling has come back. Because of the fact that, that was that husky warm voice that sends chills down my spine.

"Even Katie & Emily use the Fitch Fitness workout. This father sure did whip his daughters into shape."

Emily. Emily? Are you fucking shitting me! Jesus Christ. I think I'm going to piss myself. God Naomi, calm down. Breathe. Breathe…breathe. She won't see you. It's okay; you can avoid this. Wait why do I want to avoid this? Because this girl gives you the creeps. Whilst also making you feel so drawn into her.

"Right. That's a wrap. Thank you ladies for coming out. I know your father is ecstatic about you two appearing in one of his commercials. We know you girls are so busy with your careers and what have you. But it's nice to see you still have time for Daddy."

Some poncy prick sucks up to the two girls. He might as well shove his head up their arses. From what I can see they're in bathing suits. Oh my god. Emily is in a bathing suit. So this is what she looks like almost naked. I always wondered…wait; I mean I, oh fuck. So I imagined her body, a little.

Oh the crowds starting to move. Some kids with pieces of paper, or sticking out their arms, or some sort of skin are trying to get their autographs? What the hell is going on? I'm dreaming. This has got to be some sort of dream. Why would they be famous? I've never heard of them? And I'm pretty sure; they're the same age as me? This is ridiculous.

Now some douchebag is trying it on with Emily. How dare he? Wait, what. Naomi, calm down. Stop acting like a jealous freak. Now a whole group of boys have swarmed to the twins.

Katie's probably slutting up a storm. As for Emily, she doesn't seem to be that interested. But she's smiling. Why is she smiling? My hearts starts pounding harder as she starts to laugh and smile, and she's just touched some pricks arm. She's flirting with them.

Right time to leave. Leave before she sees me. I start to pack up my things frantically. Fuck, Her voice is getting louder. "Nice to meet you all." Her husky voice shouts. Oh no. Oh dear God. Shit. Shit.

"Hey."

Fuck.

Her shadow covers the only inch of sun I have near me. I pause for a second. And decide I should probably look up by now. "I _can_ see you," She continues.

I look up, and awkwardly smile. "Hey."

"Going so soon?" She asks. Her voice is rather sexy. Sexy?

I let go of the bag that I'm still clutching in my hand. "No. No. Just looking for something." Keep cool; you can do this.

"You're reading that book aren't you? Let me see." She reaches for the bag, and I snatch it out of her reach. Her eyes bulge at my maniacal movement. "Whoa. Easy." She holds out soothing hands.

Honestly. Could I be more of a weirdo right now? Fuck sakes. I'm starting to piss myself off now.

"Sorry. I'm just, what are you?" I look at her in awe. She looks back in confusion.

"Well I'm a girl. I'm quite short. I'm the younger twin. I have red hair. I like blondes. And my name is Emily." She smirks at me. She's younger? That explains a lot. Hold on, did I just hear correctly? Blondes? What!

I shake my head, "No. I meant, why are these tits around here gawking at you?" I ask, referring to the male species that don't know the meaning of subtle.

Emily just looks around at them, and shrugs them all off, turning back with her sweet, rosy lips curled up. "You jealous or something?"

Uh. What? No. No way. Not one bit. Okay maybe. Fucking hell.

"Of you?" I ask playing off the situation. She must realize that this conversation makes me feel uneasy.

"So, blondie. What are you doing here all on your lonesome? You're quite the loner." Now she's insulting me? But I like it. I love her voice. Its so sensual, and playful.

"You're very annoying." I retaliate, looking out to the water. "But if you must know, I'm here looking after my brother and sister." I say, all of a sudden I feel slightly more comfortable in my own skin. This girl, what is she doing to me?

"Wow. How cute. Who would've thought you'd be the type." She turns to face the water, watching the kids and smiling.

Type. I'm not that type. I was forced into this. Sort of.

"Emily! Darling, we must go we've got another magazine promo do be done." Some annoying lady who reminds me of an annoying, older version of Katie decides to fucking interrupt.

Emily sighs. For once looking disappointed when she leaves. "Be there in a tic Mum." She shouts back, and her mother gives her a 'hurry the fuck up' kind of look.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Meet me at the bookstore tomorrow. I have a day off. Say eleven? And it's Naomi, right?" She winks and takes off.

Oh my god! She knows my name. How the fuck does she know my name? But before I can think to ask, she's already gone.

* * *

**What do you think? A whole lot more Emily next time. Promise. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while. But as promised there's some Emily in here. Not much but more than previous chapters. Thanks for all your reviews, Favs, alerts and what not. xx**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

_Wednesday_

It's 9.47. I've been up since eight something. I'm so goddamn anxious. The red numbers on my clock have been tormenting me all morning. Fuckers.

I've had red on my mind all morning. She wants to see me. She actually wants to meet up with me. I'm so excited, and shitting my pants at the same time. I don't know what is it about her, what the fuck she does to make me crumble at the sight of her.

She's a girl.

I'm not gay. I've never fancied a girl before. I've admired their bodies, envied some. But never once wanted to touch a girl, kiss a girl. But Emily is different. And I have no fucking clue as to why?

And now here I am. Going to meet up with this girl. Like a date. What? No not a date, just a friendly meeting. I think? I don't know. But I want to go. Practically pissing myself over it.

My phone goes off, it's Effy.

**Haven't heard from you in a while, hoping you're having fun ;) Just not too much yeah? Xx Eff**

This maybe weird, but I swear there is an undertone to Effy's words. She's crazy like that. She's right I've hardly spoken to her since I left. But in her 'only Effy knows' way, it's like she knows about Emily. I hate her for that.

**Sorry, been busy. Miss you. Talk soon. Xx N**

I decide to reply, because Eff's my best friend after all. She's the only person I'm secretly affectionate towards.

So half an hour passes, and I make my way down to the main hall. Christina is downstairs seated in the lounge area reading a book. Wow, I never thought she would actually read. You know, big boobs, and blond hair, didn't really see a book in that picture. I guess I judged her a little too quickly.

"You look nice." She smiles, putting down her book as she notices me. Shit, I've dressed up too much. I decided to wear white leggings with a blue blazer.

"Thanks." I say. I think she knows I'm nervous. Maybe it's my constant fidgeting.

"You okay love? Don't be nervous, I'm sure he's a lovely boy. Just be yourself." Okay. How does she know I'm going to see somebody? And she thinks it's a boy. I'm giving off an, '_I'm going on a date vibe'_. Fuck sakes girl pull yourself together.

I nod my head. I don't really know how to respond to Christina. She's trying so hard to be nice. She is nice. It's just, this place, it's so different. So uncomfortable. I don't know how to be me here. I'm not this rich girl. I'm from Bristol. I'm used to communal living. To freaks passing me in the hallway. To some guy thinking he's fucking Jesus, in my bed. Not like that…

But this, the maids, the chauffeurs, the strikingly beautiful redheads…it's a little too much. And I'm on my own on this one.

"Ready Naomi?" Henry calls out to me. I really like him. He let's me be myself in a way. He doesn't treat me like I'm royalty. Like the rest of the house staff. He's just Henry, and I am Naomi.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Why am I so nervous? She's just meeting me at the bookstore. I've done this twice now. Except those times, I never knew she would be there. This time she's going to meet me.

The drive isn't all too long. Twenty minutes maybe? I get to the bookstore just after eleven. Fashionably late? I like to think so.

Michelle's there. She nice. I'm no so jealous of her anymore. She's smiling at me. "You're here!" She exclaims. She knew I was coming? Oh, Emily's bestie, should've figured that one.

"That I am." I nod, somewhat looking around for the redhead. Michelle takes notice.

"Oh. Em's couldn't make it." My heart sinks. It actually sinks. I've never felt this way before. Not since my mother told me my father had left. I know the situations don't compare whatsoever. But fuck it. I'm pissed. I was so worked up about coming here. And she didn't even show up. Fuck.

"But she told me to give you this." She holds a book in her hand. _The Last Song_. What is with this girl and that fucking book? I roll my eyes, and trail over to Michelle to grab the book. I flick through the book, until a piece of paper flutters out of it and lands on the ground in front of me.

I bend down to pick it up, and flip it over.

_Sorry I couldn't make it. Something came up. Meet me at Jals on Devon Ave at twelve. E xx P.S you don't have to take the book ; )_

I smile at the note, and stupid Michelle smiles at my smile. She's leaning her chin on one arm; her eye's all gooey and shit. "Soooo, what's it say?" She asks all inquisitive, and she wont stop fucking grinning.

"What's Jals?" I ask, keeping the note for myself. Her smile grows wider, fuck sakes. What does this girl know that I don't?

"Oh you're going to love it. It's a restaurant my friends dad owns. Named it after Jal herself. Lucky Bitch. Wow, Ems is pulling out the big guns already. You must be special." She winks at me. Special? Special how? Damn these people and their crypticness.

"Special?" I ask. But Michelle's already started busying herself.

"You better hurry, don't wanna be late now do you?" She asks, glancing over at the clock. I follow her eyes. Shit it's 11.45 already. I'm going to have to walk there, because I thought that Emily would turn up, so I gave Henry some time off until later.

I fly out of the bookstore, shouting a goodbye to Michelle, and head for Devon Ave.

Holy fuck.

_Jals _is fucking amazing. As soon as I walk in, the place smells amazing. It's so flash. And suddenly I feel a little under dressed. The man at the door stops me, shit.

"Do you have a reservation Ma'am?" He asks. Crap.

"I-uh, I'm meeting someone." I answer, feeling like a freaking hobo. Clearly he's not enthused at my dress sense, and incapability to form words.

"And their name?" He asks, not one bit impressed.

"Emily." I choke out.

He rolls his eyes. Fucking prick. "Last name?" he asks.

"Marcus. She's with me." Thank fucking Christ. Saved. I'm actually saved. By Emily herself. Marcus, the pricks name, looks back at me with shocked eyes. Suddenly I feel superior. I smile at him as he releases the hook to the rope and allows me to walk in.

"Sorry Miss. Fitch." Marcus nods, and bows as I walk through. What the fuck?

"Jerk." I mumble as I walk through.

Emily looks amazing. She's in a summer dress that shows off her amazing legs. I can't help but perve. She's totally different to the girl I met in the bookstore.

"I'm sorry about standing you up at Chelle's. Katie was being a bitch about me going out. So I told her I had a date at twelve, and she couldn't come. No doubt she'll be hassling Sid the moment we get home about the details." Emily smiles as we take our seats at the table she's arranged for us.

Date? Did she just say date? And Sid? Who the fuck is Sid?

"Sid?" I ask, a little apprehensive. Leaving the date thing slide.

She nods to a table at which at guy with shaggy hair and glasses sits with a dark skinned girl and blonde guy. "Yeah Sid. He's my bodyguard."

I practically choke on my water. "You're bodyguard?"

She laughs at my reaction. Have I mentioned I love her laugh? "Yeah. Mum and Dad don't like us going out on our own. And Sid's a great guy, so I don't mind having him around." She informs.

I nod in agreement, but I'm still so fucking confused. "Why exactly do you need a bodyguard? Sorry, but I've never heard of you? But it seems everyone else has?"

Emily laughs again. Damn that adorable laugh. "I'm glad you haven't to be honest. I'm a model, and an actress. I know I'm only sixteen, and if I had of chosen I would have much rather stayed at school. But Katie's the oldest you know? And what she did, I had too. We did a few head shots, next thing I know we're in commercials, and then we landed _Kings_ and now I can barely walk down the street without people yelling random shit at me." She nods out the window, and what do you know, some fucking twats are staring at her.

I pull the fingers at them, and they take off. Emily laughs, "I like you." And I laugh with her. "You may just have to be my new bodyguard."

Shit yes I'd guard your body.

"Kings?" I ask, returning back to our conversation.

She rolls her eyes, "Kingston High. All about the rich high society kids. You really haven't heard of it? What are you? A Hermit Crab?" She asks, taking a sip of her water.

My mouth practically smacks into the table, "Y-you're in that programme?" I ask in disbelief.

"Thank god. You're not a hermit crab. And I sure am. Katie and I play twins. Who would've thought?" The sarcasm clear in her voice.

It takes me a while before I say something. "My friend Panda goes on about the show like it's the best thing in the fucking world." I roll my eyes at the thought of Panda raving and ranting about her favourite TV programme.

Emily looks at me confused, "You're friends with a talking Panda?" she asks.

I can't help but laugh at how serious she is. "No, Panda. She's a girl, a crazy one at that." I confirm.

Emily makes an 'Oh' shape with her mouth.

"Well we should probably order something. I'm starving. This place has the best Chicken and fries ever." Emily says, bursting with excitement. It's kind of cute. Oh who am I kidding its fucking cute as hell.

"Chicken and fries? You come to a place like this for Chicken and fries?" I ask, suddenly feeling a little more comfortable around Emily.

She looks at me seriously, "You have to try them." Whoa, she's serious about her food.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on.' I say, suddenly going red at how dirty that sounded. Emily just laughs.

So we order our Chicken and Chips, and Emily insisted that I go first, waiting anxiously for my reaction. What do you know; they were the best damn chicken and chips ever.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Naomi?" She asks as we continue to eat. Oh crap. Now I have to talk. She wants to know stuff. Stuff about me. Crap.

"Uh, I live with my…Dad. And little brother and sister. And, wait. How do you know my name?" Yeah you picked up on that little lie. Shut up okay.

Emily stops her fork just as she's about to shove some chicken into her mouth, and grins, "You told me." I look at her with stern brows and she shakes her head, "Okay okay. I made it my mission to find out your name okay?"

I look at her confused. "You did?"

She smiles, "Those two little encounters of ours, had me wondering about you. Do you believe in fate?" She asks. Her tone falling a little serious. That was a deep question, a really deep question. And before I had the chance to answer, or to even think of an answer, good old Sid had to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but Ems, your Dad's on the phone. It's your Gran." Sid looks very serious, and Emily's face screams fear. She takes the phone carefully, and mouths an excuse me before she takes off to a quieter area to talk.

The conversation lasts a few minutes, and Emily returns, tears clearly in her eyes. "I'm sorry Naomi, I really have to go." She still manages to force a smile to her lips. My heart flutters at the fact that she can still smile at me, when clearly she's hurt.

"Are you okay?' I ask, putting my hand out for comfort, she grabs it quickly and squeezes it. Her touch sets me on fire. But it's so calm and refreshing at the same time.

"We'll talk soon. I promise." And with that she lets go of my hand, and follows Sid out the door. I can't help but watch her until she's completely out of my sight.

I want to hold her, and make sure she's all right. So much is going through my head right now. This girl has no idea what she's done to me.

* * *

**I know it's not much. But it's been a while, and i had to get something up. It was annoying me. Soooo, there's this little button that says review? you should press it. It's amazing. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, glad people are still digging this. I want to dedicate this one to **Emily Shitification Fitch **and** RuinMyLife ! **For your reviews that made me smile like a five year old!**

**Naomi**

_Wednesday Night_

Fuck sakes. She left again. Am I ever going to spend enough time with her? Okay I shouldn't really be mad. She's upset, clearly something wasn't right. And she promised that she would see me again. I just wish that we could spend time without her disappearing on me.

On the plus side I did find out a little more about her. She's fucking famous for one. Panda is going to shit herself when I tell her I met someone off that show she babbles on about. On second thought, I may just keep that to myself.

I didn't stay at the restaurant too long after Emily left. I didn't have to worry about the bill because she had paid for everything. I decided to walk for a bit to clear my head. Everything or whatever it is that's going on with Emily is really starting to take a toll on me. I don't know what's going on. I get the feeling she likes me. But I have no fucking idea if she's gay. If I am? What the fuck is going on.

Henry picked me up from an Internet café that I ended up at. I think he could tell that I was a little upset, he didn't say much, he never really does, but he left the silence as comfortable as he could for me.

So here I am, lying on my bed thinking about everything that's happened in the last three days. My phone goes off next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

**How was your day? Xx Not long til your sweet sixteen. Wish I could be there. Eff xx**

That's right. It's my birthday in a few days. I so wish Effy was here right now. I could get marvellously fucked off my face and forget about everything that's going on. I go to reply, but another message pops up. An unknown number. I furrow my brows, anxious to open it.

**I need to see you. Meet me at Traverson Park. E x**

Uh what? E? As in Emily? No way. How does she know my number? How does she know my name? She still hasn't answered that one. Now she knows my number too! I should text back to make sure right it's actually her right?

**Emily?**

Fucking hell my heart is racing over a text. The fact that she's text me. That she _needs _to see me. And she sent an x. Okay I know it's a text, but x's mean kisses right? Her reply comes back quickly.

**Who else? Please come. Xx**

Holy crap it is her! It's 9.45pm. How the hell am I going to get out? I don't even know if Henry is still on the clock. The kids are in bed, and Christina is probably getting ready for bed. But I have to see her, she needs me. And I want to see her. If anything I need to see her too.

I throw on some clothes, and creep my way downstairs. The kitchen light is on. Fuck someone's here. I try my best not to make a sound, stalking my way carefully past the kitchen. I reach the backdoor but a sudden voice scares the living daylight out of me.

"Naomi!" Jesus Christ! I turn around to find none other than JJ. What the fuck is he doing here so late?

"JJ, right?" I ask, wondering why he's here, and why he decided to talk to me, especially at this moment.

He nods his head frantically, "Yes. That's right. It's a bit late to be sneaking out isn't it? Hmm I guess that's why you're sneaking, because well it's late, and if you were to get caught, that would be unfortunate."

Well duh.

"Yes JJ. Which is why you can't say anything okay? So zip it." I put on my best scowl to make sure this boy knows I mean business.

He nods again, "Right, right. Lips are zipped. Not that that is physically possible. May I ask where you are going?" No. Wait, I don't even know where the park is. Maybe he does. Ugh, it's worth a try.

"Traverson Park. Any chance you know where that is?" I ask him, hopefully he does. He seems to know a lot of useless shit. Maybe he'll pull through for me.

He's grinning. What the fuck is he grinning about? "I sure do. Not far from here actually. Just a few streets away. About a ten minute walk. Just follow this street down until you get to Sullivan St, then head right down there, until you get to fosters Ave, go left, and you'll find Traverson Park down there." He smiles with accomplishment.

I nod, mezmerize his directions and take off, I rush back just to catch him, "JJ, not a word yeah?" I make sure he knows.

He nods, he does that a lot. Like a little slave or something. "Not a word." He pretends to zip his mouth and wishes me good luck. Good luck? He doesn't even know why I'm going out. Christ knows I'm going to need it.

I practically run down the streets JJ gave me. I don't know why, but I feel like the faster I get there, the better it will be.

I can see the park sign, and start to slow down my pace. I don't want to look desperate. I'm guessing she's already there. So I catch my breath, and hope the redness in my face escapes. I'm feeling freaking anxious now. What am I going to say? What will she say? What is this even all about? Ugh I sound like that stupid English teacher, Josie.

Back to reality. Emily. Freaking Emily. Amazing Emily. Needs me. I'm at the park now, and I can hear faint sobs. Shit.

I look around, the distant sound of squeaking follows the sobbing. There she is. Sitting on the swing, swaying in the night. The image in front of me is fucking breathtaking. She's just on a swing. But it's her. The night. And me. Just us. Nobody else is here. Her vibrant red hair glows in the night.

Okay right. Time to go over.

I walk slowly, careful not to scare her. I don't want to be abrupt. She's vulnerable. Which is fucking scary because usually she pulls the reigns.

"Emily?" I whisper. Her head lifts up, and her dangling hair falls around her face. Her cheeks are stained with tears. But yet she smiles. She manages to pull her lips into a smile. God this girl is strong.

"You came." She smiles at me again.

I nod my head, "Of course. It was a bit hard to get out. I'm surprised you even managed to get out. What with bodyguards and all." I smirk, but return to a sincere voice, "You sounded upset. Clearly you are. What's wrong? Is this about what happened at the restaurant?" I ask, easing my way closer to her.

"Sid managed to cover for me. Will you sit next to me?" She asks, not answering all of my questions. I do as she asks, and sit in the swing next to her.

We sit in silence for a while, both just swinging away slowly, before Emily breaks the silence. "My Gran passed away tonight." She cries and rests her head against the swing rope.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Really what do I say to that? I'm not one to comfort people. Never have been. Don't think I ever will be. Crap.

"She was the only person who let me be, me." She says again. Again, I'm stuck for words. She looks up at me, clearly waiting for me to say something.

"Let you be you?" I ask. Questions right? They work, don't they?

She closes her eyes, "Everybody else in my family cares more about the fame. My Mother does everything she can to get us photo shoots and commercials. Her head is practically up Katie's ass. Trying to please her. And if I don't do what Katie wants, she's not pleased. My Dad is too caught up in the success of his gym. And James is just a little shit who tries to catch a ride on the fame train. But Gran, she just looked at me for me. She didn't care that I was famous. She could have given less of a shit. She didn't buy into Mum's ravings about us girls, mainly Katie. And she was just glad that Dad was doing something he loved. Didn't care about how much money we made. She just wanted us to be happy. And she knew that if I had a choice, I would be doing something else."

Wow that was a lot to take in. Clearly this woman meant everything to Emily. I envy her a little. I wish I meant something to somebody.

"Wow, sounds like she was an amazing woman." I can only compliment the woman. I don't want to say something that will upset her even more.

"She was. And that's why I wanted you. You didn't have to come. But you did. Thank you." She looks up at me and smiles through her tears.

I'm confused, what do I have to do with this. "Pardon?" I ask her.

A laugh escapes her rosy lips, "You're different Naomi. You don't give a shit. I can just be myself around you." I can't help but smile. And she smiles back.

I look at her questioning. "How did you get my number?" I ask her. That's right Emily. I know you're upset, but I'm still frustrated over the fact.

"I have my ways." She answers. She always does that. Damn her.

I sneer, "I will found out." She giggles, and pretends like she's innocent. Yeah right.

We sit in silence again. Questions practically claw at my brain. I want to ask her things. But the timings not right. She's just lost her Grandmother. It's not the time.

"What are you thinking about?" What the hell? Can she like read my mind or something? I look over at her, and her eyes are burning into my skin.

Here goes nothing, "You." I can't believe I just said that.

She smiles, damn that fucking smile. "What about me?" She asks.

"How irritating you are." I answer. Nothing like a bit of friendly banter to lighten the mood.

She giggles, sniffling "You still like me though." There's this look in her eye, like her words are deeper than they come across.

A silence casts itself between us, but out of the blue, some courage, that I had no idea that I had, bursts from nowhere. "Emily, can I-can I ask you something?"

Oh my god. What are you doing?

She looks at me unsure, "Anything." She waits patiently for my question. I swallow the lump in my throat, and throw risky words.

"Are you, are you like, gay?" She drops her head. Crap. I've upset her. Idiot. You fucking idiot!

"Does it matter?" She asks, sounding somewhat ashamed.

"No. Of course not. I just, it was. I just wanted to know." I'm quick to reassure that I'm not bothered in any way.

"Good. Because I like you Naomi. A lot." She smiles at me. I think my heart is going to explode. She just said she likes me. And I'm pretty sure that's not just a casual like.

I laugh, and she looks at me with shock, "Did I like pop up on your gaydar or something? You barely know me."

She starts to laugh, "You know those things aren't actually real. They don't hand them out or nothing. And I know I don't, but I really want to, get to know you that is."

I start to swing a bit harder, feeling the mood lighten, "Right. Well I think I'd like to get to know you too. Even if you are a pain in my ass." I wink at her, and she smiles, matching my swing.

Christ knows what I'm getting myself into…

* * *

**A tad short i know. Reviews? YES PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey loves. Sorry it's been a while. So much shits been going on, so I apologize if this one is a bit off. I hope to speed things up soon. Because I know the pace is a tad slow. So read, review an enjoy ;)**

**This one goes out to Fitchswitch, for pimping my story, and being an amazing writer that reviewed my story and made my day! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

_Thursday_

Last night had to be one of the best nights in my life, and there were no drugs or alcohol involved. Amazing, I know. We spent an hour or so at the park, swinging away, and talking about anything and everything. It was nice. Real nice in fact. Emily is so different. She's not the girl I expected at all. She's down to earth, with a little fire inside. I let her talk about her Grandmother some more, because she needed to. That's what people do when they mourn. So I let her talk. And to be honest, I think I could listen to her voice forever.

I talked about myself, mostly just because she asked. Usually I don't like talking about myself. Even if she wasn't interested in what I had to say, she managed to act like she did. Oh wait, she's an actress? Of course she can act.

So, I kind of told Emily that I lived here with my Father. Why? I have no idea. Okay, wait I do. She's an actress. She's fucking famous, and no doubt rich as hell. I know she's not the type to care about materialism, but part of me was scared that if she knew I was really just a poor kid from Bristol, who lived with a bunch of freaks, she might take off. So I'm sort of in this little predicament. Usually I could give less of a fuck what people think. But Emily's not just anybody. She's special. Even though we don't know each other well, I can feel it. I don't believe in fate, but Emily is a close call.

Part of me regrets the fact that I lied, because now I have to keep it up. And fuck, when I leave? It's not like I'll ever see her again. I could come back, who knows. That's a whole week and a half away. And it's not like Emily's going to come to a shithole like Bristol. So to be honest I have no fucking idea what I've got myself into. And I'm shitting myself at the fact that I have no clue.

Anyway, today, Emily has gone to her Grandmother's funeral. I thought it was quite fast to have the burial so quick, but Emily said that the family wanted to put her with her husband as soon as possible. He passed away last year. And apparently that's what she wanted. It's quite sweet actually.

So today I'm spending time at home, or at the house I should say. There's a theatre here, so I'm locking myself in here today. First on my list of movies is, Heavenly Creatures. Then after that Thelma and Louise. I know I know, bit of a theme there. But I'm in the mood for these films okay. And then I'll probably watch Mean Girls. Cause that film is fucking funny. Don't tell anybody. But Effy and I secretly watch it when we're wasted. Panda loves it too, but she doesn't need to be wasted to laugh. That girl will still laugh, even if she doesn't get it. God I think I'm starting to miss that dosey cow.

I haven't heard from Emily since last night. She's got more important things to do today.

**Thinking of you x N**

Okay so I decided to send her a text. I can't help it. Even though I know what I'm getting into is wrong, I cant help it. I'm addicted to this girl. Is it possible to love and hate something at the same time? I love spending time with her, even though in the back of my mind I know it wont last. I know that eventually I'm going to leave. I know that she likes me. And even though I haven't fully figured out what it is that I feel towards Emily, I know that someone is going to get hurt. Somebody always gets hurt. Fuck where is Effy when I need her. She's good with this shit.

**Miss you. Can we meet up later? x E**

There it is. There's what makes my heart melt. Makes my head go fucking crazy. This is unbelievable. I, Naomi Campbell, have become attached to someone, some girl, in a mere four days. From only five encounters. How is that possible? How is it that I can even feel something for someone? Wait, what? I don't mean that. Do I? I can't. I don't do that. I don't do feelings. I'm like emotionless. Except for when I'm pissed at someone. Then I have a shit load of emotion.

I can't help it. Of course I text back. You would too.

**Promise. Just let me know. x N**

Promise? Fuck sakes Naomi. Why are you making promises? _Do you promise to hurt her to? Cause you know you're going too._ Christ, now my fucking conscience decides to show up. Well it's a bit fucking late buddy.

**Will do. Can't wait. ;) E xx**

I think I need a spliff to be quite honest. All of this is doing my head in something shocking. It's crazy, when I'm not with Emily, all I think about is Emily. The way her eyes dip when she's shy. The way she laughs so huskily. The way she places her hand on my arm when she does laugh. And the way she smiles. How infectious it is. Damn thing. And her smell. God, she smells so amazing. And I haven't even been close enough to fully…inhale? Okay that sounds creepy, embrace, yeah we'll go with that. What I would do to just have her scent around me all day.

Christ. See this is my problem. I think about her so much. Then it leads to me thinking about what's going to happen when she finds out the truth. When I leave, and return to Bristol. I'm a fucking idiot, I know. I barely know her, and I'm dreading the fact that I'm bound to hurt her. I actually care about her feelings. Emily Fitch, what are you doing to me?

About six or seven hours later I had finished watching all three movies. I'm amazed that I still laugh at that movie, I've seen it enough times. I wish Effy were with me though. I miss her. I actually miss her. Who thought it was possible? But I can just sit with Effy, not say a word, and she will still know what's wrong with me. I swear that girl has some sort of sixth sense, It's rather creepy. But that's Effy. That's what I love, and hate about her. Sometimes she can take one look and know that I'm hiding something. Know that I have a secret. I remember the day I kissed Jeremy Daniels and she knew I had kissed someone, whom it was and that it was behind the bike sheds. From one fucking look.

I could really use Effy right now. Just have her sit with me. She'd most probably pick at my thoughts and come up with some sort of logic to them. Develop a solution and fix everything. Or just tell me I'm a complete twat for making up a lie and that I only have myself to thank for this mess.

"Naomi!" I hear Ryan shriek outside my door. God that kid has a set of lungs all right.

I open the door to the sound of a click and stare at the little terror. My irritation flies at the sight of my little brother in tears. "Ryan. What's wrong?" I sound concerned. You know. this kid has worked some magic on me as well.

He sniffles, and dives for my leg, clutching it as well as his blanket. Bristol Naomi would have pried this kid off her leg with some sort of disgust, but London Naomi just runs her hand through his hair and pats his back, until he eventually eases his grip.

"I-I had a nightmare. And Mama and Dad are still out." That's right. Dave actually took Christina out for once. Didn't think the man had it in him. But apparently he has a romantic side. Or maybe he was just trying to get some. Wait, ew!

Shaking the most disgusting thoughts away, I bend down so that I'm eye level with a still teary eyed Ryan. "But it's okay now. It was just a dream. Come on, let's get you back to bed tiger." I ease Ryan back down the hall to his room.

He climbs back up onto his bed, and I don't know where it came from, but I tuck him in. He looks up at me with a smile. "You want your night light on?" I ask him, and he nods. I turn on the little batman light, and head for the door.

"Naomi?" Ryan whispers. I turn to see his face dripping with slight fear.

"Yeah?" I ask him. He's a little hesitant to reply, but eventually he does.

"Can you check under my bed for monsters?" I have to force myself not to laugh. This kid is friggin' adorable sometimes. How is he related to me?

I do as he asks. "No monsters under there. You want me to check you closet too?" He nods, clutching at the top of his blanket, anticipating me opening the doubled closet in his room. I check in there, practically walking in and spinning around. "Monster free closet? Check." He smiles at me, and snuggles down into his bed.

Something inside of me snaps, and I feel this protectiveness of Ryan take over. Or London Naomi as I now call her. Me. Whatever. I walk over to him, and make sure his blankets are secure. Then out of nowhere, I bend down and kiss his forehead as he yawns. "Night Ry." I whisper as he closes his eyes.

I walk over to his light and switch it off. I close the door before I hear the faintest whisper from the little boy, "I love you."

Like I said, that kid is magic. I've never felt the way I just did. The way I do. The only people who have ever told me they loved me are my mother and Grandmother. Because they have too. It's like in the mother code or something. Oh and Effy, Cook and Panda when they're drunk or fucked off their faces.

But that. That little 'I love you' has hit me off guard. I curse the smile that has crept onto my lips. I don't do this, I don't do affection. But Ryan, Ryan is starting to get the better of me.

I realize I'm still standing outside Ryan's bedroom when my pocket starts vibrating.

**Swings aren't as fun without you. See you soon? Xx E**

It's only nine. Dave and Christina aren't home still. Fuck the maids are all here, I'm sure they'll keep an eye on the kids. It's not like I was told to watch them. Plus they're sleeping.

I grab my coat and throw on a pair of chucks and head for the backdoor. I run towards the park again. Not wanting to waste anytime I have with Emily.

Sure enough she's there, swinging peacefully on the swings. She's wearing white dress, with a black blazer. Christ I swear this girl doesn't feel the cold one bit. She like a ball of warmth. A cute ball.

"Hi" I whisper, not wanting to disturb her. She lifts her head with a glowing smile.

"Hey yourself." Wow, she looks fucking amazing tonight. For someone whose buried the most important person in her life, she's holding up well.

I take the swing next to her and begin to roll on the balls of my feet, mimicking Emily's swinging. "How was the funeral?" God I can be a twat sometimes. I've never been to a funeral. Well to my great Uncle Alberts, but I was like five then, and had no idea who he was, or what the fuck was going on. Just that my Gran was upset.

"It was nice. Nan would have liked it. It was simple. Easy. You wouldn't think losing someone would be so easy, but she made it easy for all of us. She knew her time was coming up you know. It just sucks." Emily paused for a moment, and hung her head in silence. I just wait, wait for her to carry on. Because I presume there's more.

"She tried to say goodbye to me. But I was too stubborn and wouldn't let her. Katie and James let her. But I wouldn't. I couldn't take it. I'm not very good with goodbyes. So instead of sitting there, hearing all the beautiful things my Gran wanted to tell me, I ran away." Emily is now fully emersed in tears. Yet she remains looking so fucking gorgeous. My heart hurts at the sight of her crying. At the mere fact that she's hurt.

"I haven't cried today. Not even when we buried her. And then I went back to the house, and found this on my bed." She pulled out a envelope with, with a very elegant _Emily_, written on the front. It reminded me of my Grandmothers handwriting.

I Nod in silence. I'm a little lost for words right now. I seem to always be lost for words when Emily is pouring her heart out. I'm not used to this. Not used to emotions. My best friend is one o the most emotionless people in the world. As am I. But Emily is a whirlwhind. I've seen her happy, sad, playful, intriguing, but I've yet to see her mad.

Emily holds the paper in her hand. I can tell she's shaking. "I read it before you came. She told me to be strong. That I've always been the strongest out of us kids. She told me that I wouldn't be alone anymore. That she'd always be watching me. And that I should follow my heart. That soon something will change, and I should step out and grab it."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. Emily noticed this, and looked at me confused. "Now I know where you get your annoying crypticness from." I winked, lightening the mood a bit. That was me. That was how I dealt with these situations.

Emily stifled a laugh, "You love it." She giggled nudging me.

"How was your day anyway? You do anything interesting?" She asked, turning to face me. Her face was brighter now. I loved bright Emily.

I shrugged, "Checked for monsters." I answered candidly. Emily's confused look returned, then she burst into laughter.

"That is interesting. You afraid of the dark Naomi?" Her voice was so sexily husky it took me off guard.

"N-no." I answered, cursing at how weak I sounded.

She laughed again, only this time fall into a sympathetic look. "Are you sure? You don't need me to hold your hand?" She mocked. This girl bounces form one emotion to another in a flash.

I nudged her, "Get off. I was checking Ryan's room. He had a nightmare, so I put him back to bed." I said, not realizing how defensive I sounded until I looked at Emily's face. Her trying to be serious.

"Naw. That is so cute. You amaze me. I never thought you had it in you, Naomi Campbell." Oh no, she knows my full name. And even she finds it ridiculous. I can see her trying to stop her lips from curling up at the sides.

I rolled my eyes, "Go on. Laugh away." I wave my hand. I was used to this.

Emily began to laugh, but only shortly, "I'm sorry. But it is funny. Even you have to admit it. Was your Mum high or something?" She asks.

"Probably." I replied bluntly. Emily looked a bit shocked at how casual I was about it. And her laughter stopped then and there.

We fell into I comfortable silence. I was getting used to this comfortableness with Emily. And it scared the shit out of me.

"You sure you're not afraid of the dark? I can still hold your hand." Her whisper sent chills down my spine. I didn't know how to respond. Was she flirting with me? I've never really experienced flirting. Not with a girl. Barely with a guy. But I liked it.

Instead I acted. And much to Emily's surprise I slid my hand into hers. Interlocking our fingers for the first time. I felt like a whole new energy was surging through my body. All it was was holding hands. But it was nice. I liked it. I could sit like this forever. Just Emily and I.

Then Emily snapped me out of my reverie.

"Have you ever been to Bristol?"

_Fuck_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovers. Sorry this one is a tad on the short side. I was going to add more, but things got in the way, and I felt something needed to go up to keep those of you reading still interested in this. Things are going to pick up from here, so look out.  
**

**Read, review & enjoy ;) E5O**

* * *

**Naomi**

**Thursday Night**

My heart practically stopped at the sound of her words. Pure fear. If I could, I would have most likely shat myself. Bristol? _Bristol!_ Of all fucking places, she asks about Bristol? What is this? It's a joke right? Some sick joke somebody is playing on me. But Emily's not laughing. In fact she's quite serious, and waiting for an answer, that I have yet to think up. Fuck me and my lying. I've never wanted to impress someone, ever. Then this fucking adorable, amazing girl popped out of nowhere and into my life, then next thing I know, I'm all with impressions. False impressions.

_Think of something you tit!_

I think Emily knows I'm startled. What gave it away? Probably the fact that my hand tightened on hers the moment Bristol left her luscious, yes luscious lips. She's still waiting…

"Uh yeah. Have you?" Keep cool Naomi. Don't fuck this up.

She looks at me with a smirk, "I have actually. My other Grandmother lives there. My Dads Mother. She's a right pisshead. Hell of a laugh. I must visit her again sometime." Emily's voice changes to a lighter tone. Somewhat playful. This subject is nowhere near playful.

I swallow the lump in my throat. I can feel the heat crawl up my neck. "My Mum lives there." I choke out. Okay, a bit of honesty right. I can do this. God what am I doing? Fuck sakes.

Emily's lips crack into a beaming smile, "Really? Do you see her often? Are you close with her?"

_Christ, now what?_

"Yeah. I suppose I am. I'm going to go see her soon, I think? I'm not sure yet though." I'm working this. Who am I kidding? I'm playing this girl. Cook would be so proud. Hell even Effy would be impressed. This isn't intentional. But somehow it's playing out this way. I like Emily. There I said it.

Emily has this glint in her eye, something I can't quite grasp, and to be honest it's kind of freaking me out. Like there is something more to this conversation.

"You are? That's great Naomi. I wish I had that kind of relationship with my mother." Her voice deepens, and I can't help but feel some anger radiating from Emily.

"Yeah. It's nice, I guess." I don't know what to say. I'm lying to this girl. I'm afraid I'm going to say something to hurt her even more. She doesn't even know that I'm hurting her yet.

"So do you have plans tomorrow?" This girl is something all right. Now she's full of smiles! Am I ever going to understand Emily Fitch?

"None that I know of." I respond, squeezing her hand. She squeezes back.

"Good. Then you're all mine. For the day that is." She gets up from her swing, and plants a soft kiss on my forehead, leaving me with a wink, and a burn on my skin from just her touch. I watch as she walks into the night, and whispers a husky goodnight to me.

_Emily Fitch. What have you done to me?_

I lay awake that night. Thinking of one thing. Emily. Sweet, fucking adorable Emily. I've finally admitted I like this girl. I actually like someone. When I see her, my heart does this little dance in my chest. When she holds my hand I feel like nothing else matters. When she smiles, the pure sight etches itself into my mind. And now when she kisses my forehead I feel like I'm me. I'm the real Naomi. I feel wanted. Less alone.

And then I think about the future. About what might happen. I play out these scenarios in my head. Emily hating me. Me looking like the biggest fuck up ever. Emily finding somebody else. Someone who loves her. Me going back to Bristol, having to hear Panda rave on and fucking on about Emily and Katie fucking Fitch. You know I find it so funny now that I never picked up on the twins at our first encounter. I guess I was so oblivious, because I was so captured by Emily. Just Emily.

Finally sleep takes over, and all I have on my mind is Emily. Sweet Emily.

**Friday**

Friday, my last day of being fifteen. Yeah it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm here, in London. I still wish Effy were here. My plans of getting monumentally fucked for my sixteenth have flown out the window. Never the less it is my birthday tomorrow. I know Christina has something planned. That woman is no good at keeping secrets.

The sounds of screams and laughing fits take me out of my little morning thoughts. Screams followed by loud splashes. _What the fuck?_

I throw back my covers, and hear another scream. This one sounding a little too huskily familiar…

No way. _No fucking way._ It couldn't be?

I reach over to my window and throw back the curtains furiously.

_Fuck me._

There she is. Emily. Emily Fitch is swimming in my pool with my little brother and sister, and JJ? _JJ_, what the fuck?

Wait, this is a dream right? That's it. It's a dream. I'll just go back to bed, wake back up and this won't be happening.

"Naomi!" Shit. Shit, shit, shit, they saw me. I curse Ryan for his ability to spot me at the window. He's waving frantically at me. Now everyone's looking up. Including Emily. Christ. I must look like shit. My shoulder length locks are probably frizzy as fuck.

I open my window awkwardly, and put my head out. Oh my god, Emily's in a bikini. She's at my house, in my pool, practically half naked.

"Morning sunshine." Emily's playful tone calls up to me. I'm shocked to say the least. How does she know where I live? Why is she here?

"Morning." I call back, still totally confused.

"You gonna join us?" She asks, leaning up on the side of the pool and resting her chin on her hand. Fuck that smile.

I cave. And tell her I'll be right down. I change into my red bikini and throw on a baggy shirt over the top.

Eventually I make my way down. Still unsure what the fuck is going on.

"Bout time you got up." Alexis scoffs at me as soon as I get outside. Little bitch. Now is not the time to be made fun of by my ten-year-old sister. I send her a look to kill.

"Beauty sleep?" Emily asks, swimming over to the side where JJ is dipping his feet in the pool.

I throw my towel on one of the chairs, and cross my arms, giving Emily a stern look. "You, Miss Fitch have some explaining to do." I purse my lips together.

She shies, and flicks some water my way, "Okay. So I may have failed to inform you on some things." She shrugs her shoulders, and puts on her best, forgive me, smile.

"Elaboration please?" I nod, and she rolls her eyes.

"So JJ and I have been like best friends forever. And When I told him about the cute blonde I met at the airport, with these icy blue eyes, he found it rather interesting because apparently, a similar looking girl had just what, moved? Here." She smiles again. Damn, she's picked up on the effect her smiles have on me. Bitch.

That explains a fucking lot. And JJ? Really? Of all people. So, would it be sad to say that I'm a tad jealous of JJ right now? And did she just call me cute?

"So you're the mole?" I question JJ. He looks petrified of me. Fair enough. I like having that effect sometimes. It's the Campbell glare.

"I-I, well Emily, she- she just, I" Christ this boy will take a year to get out one sentence.

"Lighten up babes. It was a bit of fun. It's not JJ's fault. And mole is such an ugly word." Emily jumps in for JJ's defence. It's not like I'm mad. I just feel like, betrayed. A bit drastic, but she wasn't being honest. Somehow. Oh fuck, I'm a complete hypocrite right now.

"I'm sorry. I'll be _honest_ from now on." She smiles. Somehow, the word honest hits me hard, and I think Emily knows it did. What the fuck? "So hot stuff. You gonna show me yours?" She winks.

Fuck me. Fuck this. Fuck Emily Fitch. I wish I could…wait what? I give in. This is becoming a reoccurrence.

I slowly pull up my shirt. I can feel Emily's eyes dancing over my body. I swear my skin dazzles a shade of red at her stare. She's not subtle at all. I throw my shirt over a chair and can't help but giggle at Emily licking her lips. "Like." She whispers with a wink. I'm hesitant to get in the water. I'm not much of a swimmer. And I've still got my period. But it's Emily. Fucking Emily.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to get wet?" Oh my god, she's being dirty with me in front of innocent little children.

"I like feeling the heat before I get in." Two can play your game red.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! Thank you for your reviews, alerts, favs, and what have you! You guys are ace. This one didn't roll on as much as I wanted it too, but we do have some interaction from other characters...**

**With that said, this one goes out to Kiwi99, bro! ;)**

**E5O**

* * *

**Naomi**

**Friday Continued…**

Swimming with Emily was definitely something else. I've never had so much fun in my life. And being totally sober. Things got a little heated at one point. I think Emily picked up on the fact that I was, let's say, startled, by her touch. Hands slipped over body parts, a little too tenderly; when we were supposedly play fighting. Then, out of all the times that my father decides to show up, it had to be right when Emily and I were in one of those moments.

He cleared his throat, and I immediately pulled away. Catching Emily off guard.

"You look like you're having fun?" His voice was stern, somewhat intimidating.

"Best time I've had since I got here." I bit back at him. Emily gave me this weird, questioning look. So I was being rude, so what? He may be my father, but he's a complete twat.

"Do you really think that behaviour is appropriate for your siblings?" Behaviour? He had the audacity to question my behaviour. Okay, yeah we were having more than just fun. But one, he doesn't know Emily's gay. And he knows fuck all about me, so who is he to jump to conclusions about our behaviour. Fucking wanker.

"Oh so their my siblings now? Are you actually admitting I'm your child?" Before I could take it back, the words had already slipped out. He pissed me off royally. He's hardly said fucking boo to me this whole fucking trip, and now he's having a go at me. Fuck off.

"Naomi…" Emily whispers to me, lightly touching my arm in an attempt to calm me down. And it works. Of course it fucking works.

I shouldn't have said things like that in front of Emily. But I couldn't help it. If anything I was digging a bigger hole for myself.

"You'll watch your mouth young lady." Dave took a step towards me. He challenged me. Actually challenged me. Maybe that is where I get my temper.

"Discipline? Really? It's a bit fucking late for that _Dave_." There went my word vomit again. Anger, and my mouth, doesn't really go all too well together.

"Naomi!" Emily said louder the second time. But my anger was too much, and I pulled away from her hand, not wanting to calm down yet.

"Stay out of it Em." I used a nickname. Wow. Besides that, my words had managed to hit everybody then. Including Emily. And seeing the look on her face, made me wish I could take it back. But I can't. It was too late.

"Maybe I should go." Emily's voice was barely audible.

"I think that would be wise." Dave chose to fucking chime in, giving me the almighty Campbell glare.

"Em." I tried to catch her eye, anything, to give her some sympathetic look that might help the situation. But she didn't turn back. She didn't even look at me. She just grabbed her towel and mumbled a goodbye, before JJ scrambled to his feet and walked her out.

"Are you happy now?" I spat at Dave.

"Kids, Go see what your mother is doing." He turned his attention to Alexis and Ryan who I had forgotten were still in the pool.

"But Daddy, we wanna swim." Ryan whined. But Dave wasn't having any of it. His face screamed irritation. Clearly directed at me. Big fucking surprise that is.

"Do as you're told." His stern voice came back, and the kids did as he said. Once they had left, I was in for it.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that again? You understand?" He grabbed my towel, as if telling me to get out of the pool.

"What's the big deal? We were only swimming." I climbed out, and snatched the towel from him, wrapping it around my body.

"Naomi. That did not look like swimming. That girl may be your friend, but I will not have that displayed in my house. Got it? As for you're attitude, you can cut that out right now." His voice grew deeper and lower. As if warning me.

"Whatever." I shrugged myself away from him, and stepped past. I could give less of a shit about what he thinks.

So now I'm sitting up in my room, listening to my ipod. I haven't heard from Emily since. I feel like too much of a twat to text her. I was pissy over the fact Dave put me down in front of her. And I took it out on the wrong person. I always do. Classic Naomi.

But the sound of my phone vibrating continuously, snaps me out of my thoughts. It's Effy. She's calling.

"Hello?"

"Naomi! How the fuck are you?" She is definitely high. Definitely. Not many people can tell when Effy is high, but I've learnt the art.

"Peachy. And you?"

"Try again. How are you really? London must be hell. Brats doing your head in?" Good old Effy, she can never be fooled.

"Actually, Ryan's not too bad. Lexi's got an attitude. And Dave's a fucking cunt. But you knew that one." I can hear Effy laughing through the receiver.

"Ah, London hasn't changed you then. Good to know. So, met anybody interesting?" Oh Effy, if only you knew. Actually no. You won't know. Not ever. Not yet anyway.

"Nope, not really. Hows Panda? And Cook? And this Freddie?" I ask changing the subject. My voice had a defensive undertone to it. That hopefully Effy didn't pick up on.

"Interesting. Panda's still crazy, as is Cook. Shagging up a storm. Just not with me this time. And Freddie, well he's getting kind of boring. So you've met no one. No one at all?" Ugh. Fucking Effy and her questions.

"Nope." I respond, attempting to sound convincing.

"Have you got any plans for your sweet sixteen?" Effy changed the subject. That's not necessarily a good thing. I bet she's doing it because she'll re ask the question when I return, so that she can tell wether or not I'm lying. She does that. Being friends with Effy, I've begun to learn how she works. And I can't say that I'm not afraid, because Effy can always tell when I'm lying.

"Think Christina's going to take me out? Not too sure." I answered.

"That the slag?" I can't help but laugh at Effy's bluntness. I miss Effy, so fucking much. I want to just be free again. Not have so many things that stress me out. Just get wasted off my face, and not care about a single thing.

"She's not as bad as I thought." I reply, still half laughing.

"Oh, I got a laugh. About time you sounded cheery. It's okay, you'll be back in no time, and we'll celebrate the Bristol way. Freddie's got this shed that we all go and get fucked up in. All sorts of ways." I can hear Effy smirking at the last part. "Anyway, I should probably go before Panda has a fit about missing that stupid programme she likes so much. You know with those twins?"

Can't say my heart didn't just skip a beat at Effy mentioning anything about Emily.

"So I'll call you tomorrow, okay. Don't worry so much Naomi. I told you, you'll get frown lines. TTFN." I laugh at Effy's reference to Winnie the Pooh. She loves that silly bear.

"See you." I respond then hang up.

I hadn't noticed that I had received a message whilst on the phone to Effy. Surprisingly, it's Emily.

**I hope you're feeling better x**

Why does she have to be so, so, fucking perfect? I practically bit her head off, and she's still seeing whether or not I'm okay. Karma is seriously going to bite me in the ass.

**I'm sorry for acting like a tool xo**

I reply, hoping that maybe Emily will be okay with me again. Hoping like hell that is.

It's not long before she replies.

**It's okay. You want to come to the movies with Katie and I? ;)**

Oh god, Katie. I had totally forgotten about Katie. The louder of the two. Fear struck me at the thought of being with Katie. Maybe I've jumped to conclusions, but she does seem rather bold.

But on the other hand, Emily will be there. And I only have a week left to spend time with her. I'd be a fool to let this opportunity slide. Wouldn't I?

Fuck it. Suck it up Naomi.

**Sounds good. As long as I don't get mobbed by crazed fans ;)**

Fucking hell. I'm getting giddy just from texting this girl.

**I'll protect you. I promise. =P We'll pick you up in half an hour. Can't wait xx**

Shit. Half an hour. I need to get ready. Shit. No doubt they'll be dressed to impress, going out in public and what not. What am I going to wear?

I rummage through my closet. And pull out a pair of white jeggings, and a vintage ramones shirt. Throw on some make up, and I'm ready. Thank God.

I skitter down the stairs, only to find Dave, still up. "Going somewhere?" He asks. What the fuck? Why is he all of a sudden keeping tracks on me?

"To the theatre. Is that okay with you?" I ask, despising him.

He rolls his eyes, and flicks his paper. "Whom are you going with?" He asks.

God he is just as irritating as Gina. No wonder they never worked out. "Emily and her sister." I answer blatantly.

He folds up his paper, and slams it on the table. "What did I tell you about your attitude young lady?" Fuck. He's pissed.

"Why do you all of a sudden give a shit?" I ask, taking a stand to him. I know understand why my mother always says I'm my father's daughter. I hate when she says that.

"Because I have a reputation. And that girl and her intentions could well and truly ruin it." He spat at me, with the most honesty he has ever portrayed. I can't believe he actually just said that. That's what all this is about. He doesn't care about me. He cares about himself.

"Oh my fucking God. You're mental you know that. You don't even know her. Hell, you don't even know me. So you can shove your homophobia bullshit." I yelled at him, and spun on my heel at the sound of a car horn.

"You get back here!…Naomi!" I hear him call out after me.

"Fuck off." I yell back, not giving a shit about Dave and his fucking reputation.

I tried my best to calm myself down before getting into to Emily's limo. But I don't think it worked.

"Hey." Her bright smile spoon faded into a concerned smile. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Fine." I tried my best to smile, and reassure her. But somehow, Emily wasn't having it. But thankfully she dropped it for now.

"Naomi, this is Katie." I looked over to see Katie, who when you look close enough, hardly looks like Emily. Her hair is longer, and darker. It's more purple than red. Her face is more oval, and her nose is a tad shorter. But something was different about the Katie I was used too. She seemed softer. Dressed more sophisticated than I had expected. With a grey high waist skirt and a black top.

"So you're the girl Emily's been raving on about." Katie replied, no greeting, nothing.

Emily shot her sister a look that left me laughing. "Her tits aren't that great Ems." Katie scoffed. My laughter rid itself, and I found myself looking down at my aforementioned body parts. "Hey."

"Christ Katie." Emily sighed, clearly embarrassed. I like embarrassed Emily. She's cute. Very fucking cute.

"I'm just kidding. It's nice to meet you. Emsy here has told me a lot about you." Katie winked at her sister. Obviously teasing her.

"Is that right?" I asked, smirking at Emily, who now looked so sheepish, I think I could die.

"I knew this was a mistake." Emily mumbled.

"It's okay. You look amazing by the way." I reassured her. Because she did, she looked fucking gorgeous. In black tights, a pair of heels, and a blue singlet. God her arms are toned. I never took notice. But she looks amazing, as ever. It's interesting how, every time I see her, she never fails to surprise me.

"You too." She smiled back at me, toying with the bottom of he shirt.

"Oh Christ. Why did I come on this? I'm the fucking third wheel. I'm never the third wheel. Sid!" Katie shrilled, knocking on the window behind her. "SID!" She banged on the window harder. Soon the black glass rolled down, and revealed Sid, their bodyguard.

"Yes Katie?" He asked, pulling out his headphones.

"You have to come into the theatre with us. I'm not sitting around with these two." She nodded back to us. Both Emily and I shared I look of mock hurt.

"Sorry babes. Got a date. Cass has got the night off." Sid replied.

I'm surprised Katie didn't demand that he call off his date. After all she was a high maintenance soap star. "Fucking Cassie. Tell the bitch I say hi then." Katie, turned around, not looking any but happy.

"Looks like you're stuck with us, Katiekins." I don't know where it came from, but I found some new confidence being around the twins.

"Oh fuck off." She mumbled back, with a glint of sarcasm. I could see myself getting along with Katie. As strange as that is. She's all right.

* * *

**What's that? You're gonna review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello you amazing peeps. Just want to thank you all for your reviews again! They mean so much. You guys are totally awesome. With that said, I apologize in advance, I was going to have the entire birthday in this chapter. BUT life got a hold of me. So I promise to have the rest up soon. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Naomi**

**Friday Night**

I have discovered that Katie Fitch and I get along quite well, though I do feel a sense of protectiveness from Katie. Which is understandable, she is after all the eldest twin. She's weary of the people that Emily surrounds herself with. What I found interesting is how the twins interact in front of their fans. Emily talks to most of the boys. In fact I swear she flirts with them. Which, forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't she gay? It just doesn't work out for me. I think she noticed my attempt at subtle jealousy, but she often sent me looks of reassurance. Not that I should need it. I shouldn't be jealous. She's not mine. I don't have dibs. But she's Emily. How could I not be jealous? And we have something? Don't we?

Katie on the other hand, talked mostly to girls. Which again, I found odd. I took Katie to be one of those girls to act higher than thou. But she isn't. Amazingly. However there were some girls that were quite fond of Emily. A little too fond. I was more jealous of them than the boys.

Apparently, this wasn't just a movie. It was a premiere for one of their friends, Maxxie's films. Maxxie coincidentally is from Bristol as well. Fuck me. I met him briefly when Emily and Katie came off the red carpet. Yes, the red carpet that Emily failed to mention. Fucking Emily. What's worse is that there were loads of press. So Sid walked me around the back unnoticed. Maxxie laughed at my shyness, but he didn't blame me.

God, imagine if there was a photo taken. Panda would go off her fucking nut seeing me pictured with the fabulous Fitch Twins.

Emily and Maxxie are quite close, apparently. He's also one of Sid's best friends. Which is funny, because Sid's, well Sid. Not to mention Maxxie is blond. Almost as blond as I. And Emily likes blonds. I questioned her sexuality for a moment watching her interact with her fellow cast mates and celebrity friends.

Okay, now I'm an over zealous freak.

The film wasn't something I would usually watch. A romantic comedy where Maxxie was the leading male. He's a brilliant actor, and dancer. Never the less I stuck through it. Sitting on the left side of Emily. We shared glances every now and then. Glances that made my tummy flutter.

Then it almost exploded in one moment. One action. One touch. It was halfway through the movie when she did it. I had just popped some popcorn in my mouth, and dropped my hand back down by my side, when I felt Emily's hand grasp mine. Waiting for my hand with her own. And the freak that I am, choked at the surprise.

"Naomi? Are you all right?" Katie whispered over Emily, who sat trying her best not to laugh. I was afraid Katie would see our hands, but Emily pulled them down out of sight.

I nodded, with tears in my eyes that I mentally cursed. "Mm, peachy, just swallowed wrong."

Katie giggled at my words, and returned back to watching the film.

"I hope you're better at that tomorrow." Emily whispered. At least I think I heard that.

"What?" I whispered back, but she just squeezed my hand with a smile on her lips.

"Naomi, it's rude to talk during films." She whispered again, and continued to watch the sappy film, stroking the inside of my palm with her thumb. I couldn't believe it. I was holding hands with the most gorgeous girl in the world.

Sid picked us up from the theatre on time. Katie was ranting on about how he was late once because of his girlfriends Cassie who wanted to go look at the lights, and wouldn't take no for an answer. Katie say's she's a fairy, but so totally lovely. I think she was imitating her, because Emily had told her off, saying that Cassie was special, and Sid loved her. And they loved Sid, so they had to love Cassie.

It's rather funny watching Emily tell Katie off. After the encounters I had had with the twins, it always seemed the other way around.

They dropped me off, sometime after midnight. Emily had touched my hand the entire ride home. Sneaking touches whenever Katie wasn't looking. Which again, odd. Because I gathered Katie knew about Emily's sexuality. Maybe Emily didn't want to Katie to know? Whatever it is. It's strange.

Oh who am I kidding? I'm the biggest liar here.

Anyway, I said goodnight to the twins, and Katie and I exchanged numbers. Which I'm hoping is a good thing, because I'm so not down for the wrath of Katie.

I snuck my way up to my room, thankful that Dave was in bed, because I don't know if I could take another round with him. The fucking twat that he is.

I stripped down, and climbed into bed. Pulling out my ipod, I heard the faint sound of my phone going off. It was Emily. I swear it wasn't possible for my lips to stretch any further.

**Next time, I want a kiss goodnight. E xx**

Oh my fucking God. She didn't just say that. I looked back down at my phone, reading the words over and over. She did say it. Oh my God.

**Only if I get mine first ;) N xx**

I clutched my phone, anticipating Emily's reply.

**Promise. Happy Birthday Naomi xx**

Holy crap, she knows it's my birthday. Damn this girl knows everything. Note to self: don't tell JJ a thing. Ever again.

**Saturday**

Today I wake up with loads of messages on my phone. For crying out loud, it's only half nine.

First message was from my mother:

**Happy Birthday darling. Hope you have a lovely day in London. Love Mummy xx**

Then Effy:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I miss you. I hope you get totally fucked and do something stupid that you can some back and tell me all about. Will have a drink for you! Xx Eff **

Then Cook. I swear that boy remembers my birthday before his.

**Happy Birfday Naomikins. Get fuked up yeah? Hav a gud 1! X**

Surprisingly Katie text me too:

**Happy Birthday Naomi. Hope you enjoy your day. ;)**

As well as Panda:

**Happy flippin Birthday Naomes! Have a whizzer day! Panda xx**

Then the one that made me smile the most:

**Happy Birthday Naomi. I hope you like your present ;) xx Emily**

Present? What present? But before I could think any further, there's a knock at my door.

"Miss Naomi. Your father is waiting for you in the dining room." Sally, one of the maids calls out.

"Tell him I'll be down in ten." I call back, rolling my eyes at the mention of Dave.

"Happy Birthday Miss Naomi." The maid calls back and I hear her footsteps echo down the hall.

I can't help but smile. It's my birthday after all. Usually I don't care much about my birthdays. But I'm in London. Better yet, Emily's in London. There is also an unknown present that, weirdly, I'm excited for. I never get excited. Ever. That is until a certain redhead showed up in my life.

I shower and make my way down to the dining room, where Dave, Christina and the kids are waiting. Am I the only one who finds this situation fucking crazy? Dave's never home during the day. But today he is. Is this like some sort of way to show that he's actually a father?

"Happy birthday Naomi!" Ryan tears over towards me, hugging at my leg.

"Thanks Ry." I ruffle his hair, and walk over to the table with him.

Christina stands at her seat, and walks over towards me with her arms open. Oh fuck. Fuck me. She's going to hug me. Shit, shit, shit. Before I know it, it's too fucking late. And she's kissed me on the cheek, wished me a happy birthday and now she's hugging me. One word, awkward.

"Happy birthday Naomi. I made you this." Alexis handed me over a gift that, so neatly wrapped. I opened it up and revealed a photo frame with a picture of Alexis, Ryan and I that JJ had taken whilst we were swimming. I couldn't believe how nice she was being. Maybe she's more alike me than I thought.

"Thanks Lexi." I hugged her, and surprisingly she hugged back. Christina's beaming smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Happy Birthday Darling." Dave stood up and kissed me on the forehead. If I could have, I would have pulled away. But it took me by surprise so much, that I couldn't. If anything, it felt so unnaturally, natural. Don't ask me how, but a little part of me felt something by Dave's actions, my father's actions. His first ever sign of affection since, well since I was born. It took him sixteen fucking years to just kiss me on the forehead.

What the fuck?

"So Naomi, have you any plans for the day?" Christina asked. To be honest I didn't. But I wished I did.

"Ah, Naomi. It's about time you got up. I thought it might be after nine, because well I've noticed you like to sleep. But I couldn't wait any longer to give you this. Because, well I'd get in trouble if I didn't give it to you as soon as I saw you." JJ bowled through into the dining room, carrying a white box with a red ribbon.

Everyone looked at me. Even I would have looked at me. I'd say my expression matched everybody else's. Obviously this present wasn't from any of them. They looked almost as confused as I.

"Well come on, open it." JJ placed the box down in front of me. I hadn't realized it had been at least a minute since he had.

I looked at him, questioning. But he just looked back with a giddy smile. I pulled the ribbon carefully, and anxiously pulled the lid off of the box.

Inside, was the most amazing dress ever. Something that took me off guard completely. I lifted the dress out, holding it out to get a better look.

"It's gorgeous." Christina admired. She was right, it was. It was strapless, black and silver thigh length dress. But what was more attention grabbing than the dress was the note underneath it. A note with my name on it.

_Wear this tonight. Sid will pick you this afternoon at five. P.S: This is only part of your present, I hope you like it. Xo Emily_

Oh God. I have to go out, in this. With Emily. This dress sure does leave little to the imagination. I scanned over the dress, mentally cursing myself at my lack of confidence to pull something like this off.

* * *

**Don't hate me ;) Review?  
**

**E5O**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I'm back, and terribly sorry for the delay. I tried making this one long, but work decided to get in my way. Fuckers. Any who, I hope you all haven't left me yet (fingers crossed). Things are definitely heating up in this one. Hope you all like it, love it, whatevs.**

**Oh and some shout outs is a must. SO thanks to: **_Coolbeans17 _(Everyone check out Strawberry & Vanilla) _Lumagoo1015, Kiwi99_ (Chur Bro, haha), _HappyAsIAm.X, AllICanDoIsBeMe, RuinMyLife _&_ Vaskon_. And all you other reviewers, you guys rock my socks!

* * *

I'm shitting myself. Not literally. I stare at the dress laid out on my bed, and the pair of heels that I picked out to go with it. I swear the thing is taunting me. How in the hell am I going to pull this off? What was Emily thinking? How does she even know what size I am? Remind me to ask her how she knows so much.

Its quarter past four now, and I've been standing in my towel, staring at this thing for almost ten minutes. Fuck it!

I grab the dress and drop my towel. I'm amazed at how well it fits. It's practically perfect. Which slightly freaks me out, but hey, it's amazing. I decide to curl my hair, but not so that it bounces up. It's just loose and curly. I chuck on a bit of make-up, pull on my heels, and do a once over of myself. Christ, I'm going to look gigantic next to Emily. Here's hoping she's wearing heels also.

Before I know it, it's almost five. Sid will be here any minute. Shit, shit.

My phone goes off.

**Hope it fits xx E**

Before I have time to reply, I can hear Sid tooting his horn. I dash down as fast as I can to find Ryan standing by the door, with his hands behind his back.

"Naomi!" He smiles.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask. He bows his head shyly, and I cross my arms. "Ryan?"

He looks up as I say his name, and pulls his hands out from behind his back holding a small red box in his hand. I look at the box, and then back at him, "It's for you." He smiles.

I take the box cautiously, and then open it to find a gorgeous, silver necklace, with a small N. I look back down at Ryan and smile. "Is this from you?"

He grins cheekily, "Nope."

No? Huh?

"Then who is it from?" I ask, turning the box over, looking for some sort of answer.

Ryan keeps up his smiling, and bites on his bottom lip. That must be some sort of trait? "I can't tell you."

I interrogate him with my eyes. Kids got to cave somehow, I hope. "And why is that?"

Ryan shakes his head at me, "Because she told me not to."

She?

My brows raise in confusion, "She?"

As if on cue, Sid's continuous tooting saves Ryan from my interrogation. "You have to go." He smiles. Little shit. But he is adorable.

I ruffle his hair, "You're lucky." I actually kiss him on the forehead before I leave. London has definitely got to me, or more accurate, Emily has.

"Oh Naomi" I hear Ryan call out, and I turn, "You have to wear your necklace, otherwise I won't get my reward." He smiles and runs off.

Reward? What the hell? Is it just me, or does a certain redhead have something to do with this?

At seeing me walk out of the house, Sid thankfully stops his tooting and jumps out of the drivers seat to welcome me. "Naomi." He nods and opens my door for me.

"Sidney."

"The dress looks lovely. Nice." Sid comments.

Is there anyone who isn't in on all of this? "Thank you. Any chance you could give me some clue on where we're headed?" I try asking Sid. It's a fat chance, but hey, it's worth a shot.

"Not a chance. Katie's bad enough to piss off, but Emily, she's another story." Sid mockingly shivers.

"Great." I mumble, and look out the window at the city lights.

**Sid's sworn to secrecy, sorry. x E can't wait to see you ;) **

She knows everything. It's like she's everywhere. Shit Naomi, you sure know how to get yourself in the shit.

It's another ten minutes of driving before the limo stops. Sid opens my door. We're at the harbour. What are we doing at the harbour?

Before I have the chance to ask Sid, there she is. In a stunning, red dress. I can't feel my legs. Shit. She's smiling the most beautiful smile. She's standing on boat, decorated with fairy lights and a there's a table set up with candles and food, and wine! Alcohol, oh thank fuck. Not that I need alcohol to have fun with Emily. But it has been a while. Shit I'm only sixteen and I need a drink. That's what you get for being best friends with two alcoholic teenagers.

"This is the part where you walk up onto the deck." Sid whispers in my ear. Crap. Emily must think I've lost it. I've been standing here long enough, staring, like a perve. Now I'm a perve. Smooth, real smooth.

I thank Sid, and take easy steps up towards Emily. I'm surprised my heart hasn't thrust itself at the girl it's beating so fucking hard. How is it possible that she makes me feel one extreme to another?

"Now this, I wasn't expecting." I smile at Emily, gesturing to the boat. But she doesn't reply. Her eyes are just fixed on me, in some intense stare. "Emily?"

She snaps out of it, and her cheeks flush the lightest shade of red. She's so freaking adorable. "S-sorry. You look…wow." She chuffs.

I toy with the hem of my dress. Fuck me, I'm blushing now. No one makes me blush. Okay, Emily makes me blush. But just Emily.

"I guess I have you to thank for that." I bite on my bottom lip, waiting for the confident Emily to return. Because I sure as hell can't steer this.

She smiles, and I think my waiting is over. Emily takes my hand, and leads me on to the boat. We take our seats at the table. Emily ordered Chicken and fries from _Jals_. I love her taste in food.

"You're necklace is really pretty." Emily smirks, before forking in some fries, the most elegant way you can fork fries in your mouth.

"I think I have a secret admirer." I smirk back, taking a sip of wine.

Emily nods, "Oh really. And why is that?"

"Well there was no name on the little _red_ box that it came with." Emily starts to laugh at my sarcasm.

"It seems I have some competition." Emily's voice is so husky it hits me low. I question her as she takes a sip of her wine.

"So you're bribing my little brother now?" I ask, sitting down my knife and fork.

"He was much easier to bribe than Alexis." Emily replies playfully. I knew it!

I shake my head, "Alexis does have an attitude."

"I wonder where she gets that from?" Emily laughs.

I try to act serious, "Are you implying I have an attitude problem?"

"Yes." She responds, and I pout. "I like it." She continues, and reaches for my hand. It's weird. It feels so natural, just being with her. Being us. No one else. Just Emily and I.

"I think I want to stay on this boat forever." Emily looks at me shocked. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Naomi, you are an idiot.

Emily nods. "Can I stay with you?" Emily asks. That was close.

"I'd _only_ stay with you." I reply. We just stare at each other, toying with one another's hands.

It's a few minutes of mindless staring and smiles before either of us speaks.

"This is lovely, thank you." I whisper, not wanting to ruin anything.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll call Jessie to come and clear our table." Emily grins.

Jessie? Who the hell is Jessie.

"Jessie lives on the boat. My Father owns it, but he lets Jessie live here. She loves the water. We've known her since forever. Jess?" Emily answers my unasked question, and calls out to this, Jessie.

She's tall. She looks older than both Emily and I. I'd say about nineteen. She has long dark hair, and she has a tan. She's probably Italian or something? Okay enough of the creepy guessing.

"You two all finished up?" Jessie asks with a smile. She seems nice.

"Jessie, this is Naomi. Naomi, Jessie." Emily introduces us.

"So you're the famous Naomi Campbell." Jessie laughs. "Nice to finally meet you." She extends a hand.

"You too." I take her hand.

"You're much prettier than the actually famous Naomi Campbell." Jessie winks at Emily. "Anyway, I'll just clear this all out, then we'll be on our way." Jessie takes the plates, and disappears.

"On our way?" I ask Emily. On our way where?

"Jessie knows how to drive the boat. She did try to teach me, but I suck. So she's going to take us for a ride. I thought we could sit up the top. See the stars, and…this is so cliché." Emily sighs as she plans aloud.

I take Emily's hand, and lift her chin, "It sounds lovely." I reassure her. She smiles, and I can feel the familiar heat crawl up my neck. We stare, for what seems like forever. I suck on my bottom lip, as my eyes devour hers. God I want to kiss her. So fucking bad.

OH MY GOD!

She's leaning in. This is it…

"So you guys ready?" Great. Fucking. Timing.

Emily pulls back, and so do I. "Ready as ever. Come on." Emily drags me up the stairs, to the roof of the boat. There are some more fairy lights and a mattress with blankets.

I look at Emily, who's blushing, "I thought you'd want to be comfortable. I also thought it might get cold."

"Right." I laugh and nudge her.

"Shut up." She playfully smacks me on the arm.

"Come on then." Somewhere a new confident Naomi has emerged, don't ask me where from, but I like her. I drag Emily to the mattress, and we both fall together in fits of laughter.

We managed to find some sanity as the boat starts up and we start our star lit ride.

"So how do you know Jessie?" I ask as we lay side by side.

"Our Fathers have been best friends since I can remember. Jessie and Katie are friends. Even though they're so different, and there's an age difference. But they've been friends since we were little. And…Erin and I were friends. Jessie's younger sister." Emily answers. Her resistance about Erin, didn't go unnoticed.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Pardon?"

"You said you were friends. So what happened?" I elaborate. I can feel Emily shift next to me.

"Things changed. Then Erin changed. There was a lot of change." Her vague answer gave me the impression that Erin and Emily's friendship was a tough subject. So I let it go. "So Naomi. Tell me something true." Emily says as we both lay next to each other, looking up at the sky.

Something true huh? I live in Bristol. I'm not as rich as you think I am. And my mother is a hippie.

"I…like redheads." I smile playfully. Emily pushes herself up onto her side and narrows her brows.

"As much as I hope that's true, that's not what I meant. I want to know about you. Naomi Campbell." She rests her head on her hand and watches me. I can feel her watching me. But it doesn't bother me. It's comfortable.

I sigh. "I'm a loner." Okay, depressing. I know, but it's the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why?" Emily asks.

I take a minute before I reply. "I've always been alone. My parents aren't together. My siblings are only my half siblings. I've never had a real family. Never really had people that cared. Never really cared about people. You know. But then…" I stop myself before I go too far.

"Then what?" Emily sure is persistent.

"It's silly." I shake my head. Hoping she'll let it go.

"It's me. You can tell me anything." She reassures me. She's definitely not letting this one go.

I bite my lip. Here goes nothing. "Then I guess I met you…Sorry." I keep my eyes on the sky. Not wanting to let Emily know how embarrassed I am.

I feel her soft hands on my cheek, turning me to face her. "I'm not." It happens fast. So fast that I don't even comprehend it until her tongue is pleading for my lips to let her into my mouth. She's kissing me. We're kissing. Actually kissing. I've never kissed a girl before. But this is, amazing.

Our hands start roaming, but to my confusion Emily pulls back. "Shit I'm so sorry. I don't even know if you're…God, what was I thinking…I just jumped you like that…I can be such a tit sometimes." I decide to shut her rambling up with my lips again. I don't know where it comes from. But I want her lips on mine again. I want them there forever. I want to be able to just pull her close to me.

"Naomi." Emily mumbles against my lips, trying to catch a breath.

"What?" I mumble back as I run my hand up her leg.

She grabs my hand, and stops, "Are you sure?"

I answer her with a soft lingering kiss. "I like you Emily." I said it. And that's all the confirmation she needed. Her actions turn more animalistic than mine. Who knew?

She pulls at my dress, lifting it above my head, and then she stops. "Emily?"

"Wow. You're so…beautiful." I blush under her intense stare.

"If I'm gonna freeze my ass off, you have to as well." I smirk.

Emily stands up and places her hand on the zipper of her dress. I'm captured. Fully captured in her, and her seduction. I swear it's impossible to pull that zipper down any slower. She eventually drops her dress, and stands in a matching black-laced bra and thong.

"Wow." I breathe.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while. I think? Times going way too fast. Anyway, I'm not sure about this one. I hope it's good? Your guys awesome reviews always have me wondering if my next chapter will be good enough. So fingers crossed. I wanted this to be longer. But sleep is calling, and i wanted to get something up before Christmas. So happy holidays! Personally I cant wait to get majorly fucked. Ahhh Vodka. Anywho, read, review and enjoy.**

**E5O x**

**

* * *

Naomi  
**

It's been a week. A week that I've known this girl. And here I am, on a boat, in London, sitting in my underwear, with the most amazingly gorgeous girl in front of me. I never thought I'd be here. Well, it's not the typical scene you would picture yourself in. But I'm here. With Emily. And I could give less of a shit about anything else. Fuck Bristol. Fuck Dave. Fuck everything. And fuck me, Emily is so goddamn hot.

"You okay?" Emily whispers. Her voice is even huskier when she's sincere, and borderline scared looking. I can tell she's anxious. If anything, she looks more anxious than I am. And I haven't even done this before.

"I think so. I haven't really you know. I mean I have. Just not with…a girl." I admit. I've only had sex with two boys. Cook beat up one guy when he found out that we slept together. I'd lost my virginity to him. And he up and left the next day. I didn't really give a shit, because I was too embarrassed to face him in the morning. Cook was furious that I slept with him. His name was Michael Dillon. Cook and I hated him ever since we were little kids. But Cook and I were fighting one time, and to spite him, I slept with Michael. Yeah, I know, stupid. But we all do stupid things. Cook eventually came down from his over bearing, big brother role, and forgave me. That boy has a funny way of showing that he cares. But don't we all.

Emily laughs at me, and I pout. "It's okay. We don't have to, you know?" She reassures me. But I think she's the one looking for reassurance. Her eyes scream with desire. And I can't help but blush. No one has ever looked at me the way Emily does.

I shake my head, and reach my hand out towards her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." I smile. She takes my hand, beaming, and kneels down so that we're eye level. "Besides, it's getting fucking cold."

"You sure know how to ruin a moment." Emil giggles.

"It's not ruined. It's just starting." It's funny how confident I am when it's just Emily and I. Even I shock myself sometimes. I start to caress her cheek. I've never really taken my time with sex. But then again, I've always been in it just for the actual sex. But this is different. This is Emily. And she means something. If not everything. I place soft kisses on her cheek, down her neck, and back up to meet her lips with my own.

"You smell like vanilla." I whisper, and she starts to laugh. I pout at her. Laughter wasn't what I was expecting.

"You're cute, you know." She smiles, capturing my lips again. I intensify the kiss, pleading for her tongue. She gives in, and my libido hits overdrive. I want to touch her. Every part of her. Inhale everything about her. I start to push my body into hers. Desperate for her touch. Scared that maybe if I let go, she'll disappear. Maybe it wont be real. I pull apart, and start my trail of kisses down her neck. Sucking and biting.

"How cute?" I mumble against her neck. She arches her back, and now her perfect tits are standing at attention, for me.

"Fuck." Emily's voice is barely audible. I slide down her bra straps, inching closer and closer to the mound of her breasts. She looks at me, hunger so evident in her eyes. She's desperate for me to touch her. I smile, almost devilish, as I release her bra, tossing it into the pile of clothes.

I hold my head back for a minute. Just staring at her body and the perfection that it is. Emily just smiles, and lets me take my time. "Wow" I breathe. "You're fucking gorgeous." I lean down and kiss her passionately. Slowly letting my hands make their way down her body. Taking one of her breasts in my hand, I start to knead it, squeeze it, everything and anything that will get me a moan straight from Emily's lips, to mine.

But before I know it, the little ball of fire that is Emily has flipped me over onto my back. I can't help but stare at her tits as she straddles me with a smirk. "What the hell?" I moan.

"You're teasing. Plus. If I'm going to be topless on a boat, you are too babes." She leans in for a quick kiss, that I would have been happy to deepen, but she pulled away, beginning her attack on my neck. It didn't take her long to whip off my bra. But I was surprised at her reaction. I was fucking scared. My body is nothing compared to hers. I wasn't used to letting people see my body. In fact, I always had a top on during sex. But I trusted Emily. I was comfortable with her. My body was hers, to do whatever. And I'd let her.

She could tell I was self-conscious. "Stop squirming. You're beautiful. Don't forget that, okay?" Her kiss was deepened this time. And this time her hands started to wander. She knew every place that would send shivers down my spine. She was taking her time, yet I thought I was going to explode at every next touch. She kissed her way down my body, right down to my torso. I thought I would have told her to stop. But I wanted this. Fuck did I want this. I wanted her lower. And the look in her eyes, made me wonder who wanted this more. She was hungry. Fucking hungry. For me. Holy shit. This Goddess wanted me.

She started stroking me through my knickers. Now who's the fucking tease? "Ems" I could feel myself arching into her. She knew I was desperate, but that smirk on her face told me she was definitely taking her time.

"You want this right?" She whispered. I'm surprised I could even hear her voice through my head spinning. But I did. I always would.

"Just give me…just…Emily." I pleaded, looking her dead in the eye. She didn't need a second plead. She hooked her fingers, and began to slide my knickers down, leaving me completely naked, and begging for her. I've never felt so vulnerable yet in control, in my life.

She trailed kisses up my lengthy legs. Inching closer and closer to my core. I swear I'm going to come from just one touch. Oh God, please don't actually let that happen. She'll think I don't have any stamina. She probably thinks I'm useless in bed. Crap I'm….

"Oh my God." I bite down on my lip, desperate to control myself from screaming out in pleasure. She tastes me. And fuck, holy shit. Her tongue is like a gift from God.

"Ems, fuck." I barely whisper. I feel her hand reach up for mine, and I clasp down like there's no tomorrow. She's holding me down. I'm amazed that I haven't broken her petite little hands yet. I clench harder as her tongue slides inside me.

"Fuck!" I arch myself into her, and she holds me steady. It doesn't take much after that for me to release myself into her. She takes it, all of it. And I can't help but give it to her. Oh my God. I've never come so hard in my life. "Jesus…Christ." I heave, still trying to catch my breath.

"You okay up there?" She asks, wiping her mouth and peering up at me. Fuck me she's beautiful. Her skin never looked as sexy with a thin sheet of sweat glazing over her body. Allowing the moonlight to highlight every perfection of her body.

"It'd be better if you joined me." I smile, slowly coming back down to earth. She crawls her way up to me, and wraps her arms around me from behind. The height difference doesn't seem to matter as much when we lie down.

"You seemed like you enjoyed me down there." Her husky lips sound from behind my ear. Fuck she is pure sex.

"It was okay." Her reaction is priceless. She bolts upright, with shock.

"Okay? That was far better than okay!" She defends herself. I burst out with laughter.

"You are too gullible." She pouts, "It makes you even cuter." I pull her down, this time wrapping her in my arms.

"But I like being the big spoon." She whines, but doesn't actually move.

"The what now?" I ask, just holding her. She starts to trace her fingers over my arms. Running them back and forth.

"The big spoon. You know, theres the big spoon and the little spoon. When you spoon. You don't about the spoons?" Emily turns around to face me, surprised that I have no fucking clue as to what she's on about. She waits a while whilst I wrap my head around the amount of times she just said spoon.

"Right. Well you can be the big spoon next time." I nod at her, and go back to spooning her. I can practically feel her smiling in my arms. "What are you smiling about?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"There is going to be a next time." She snuggles her back into me. My eyes shoot open, realising just how bad I'm falling for Emily. And how bad this situation is going to end. Maybe I should just tell her. Then again, I'm on limited time. Precious time. Time I only want to spend with Emily. Fuck, fucking fuck. Fucking hell, where's Effy when you need her?

"You think too much." Emily turns around, placing her lips on mine. I melt into her. Fuck it. She takes everything away. With just one kiss. I'm fucked.

**The Next Day**

I wake up on the boat, back at the harbour. My back is fucking freezing. Instinctively I push myself forward, as if into the blanket. Only to find, a peaceful Emily in my way. She moans as I crash into her. "Sorry." I kiss her bare back. Holy shit, we're still naked? When did I fall asleep?

Emily yawns and rolls over, "You looked so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up." She smiles, and steals another kiss.

"That's slightly perverted." I smirk, and her devilish grin appears.

"Guilty as charged." She mocks, giggling.

"Yo, bout time you got up Ems. Katie's been blowing up your phone all fucking morning. Something about a promotion?" Jessie interrupts, throwing Emily's phone to her, clearly not fazed at the fact that both of us are naked. Not that she can see anything, thank God.

"Fuck. I completely forgot. Shit, shit. I'm so sorry. I really have to go. I'm such a tit. I'll call Sid to come pick you up, okay? Katie will send another driver over." She apologizes so fast that it's almost hard to keep up with her.

"I can drop you home if you want?" Jessie offers. I shrug, why not?

"Jessie you're a lifesaver." Emily throws back the covers. Me, being shocked at the fact that she reveals her perfect breasts to everyone, and by everyone I really mean Jessie, scrambles for the blanket. Just in case any part of my body is revealed. But I retrace my thoughts, back to the fact that Emily is so care free around Jessie. Yes, I'm jealous, okay. And slightly possessive. God what has gotten into me.

Emily quickly changes, and leans back in for one last lustful kiss, leaving me begging for more. "I'll call as soon as I can." She promises, and heads on her way out. My stomach cringes, seeing her kiss Jessie cheek on the way out, thanking her. I have to learn that Emily is affectionate. And caring. And everything that I'm not.

Now, for the awkward situation. Oh how I love these. Not. Yes, now I'm currently naked, on a boat, under a blanket. With my clothes being out of arms reach. In front of a girl I barely even know.

"I'll just…let you get changed yeah?" Jessie nods.

"Cheers." I hold the blanket up around my chest, waiting for Jessie to be completely out of sight.

I dress quickly, still cautious that people may still be able to see me, being on top of a bout and what not.

Jessie lives on the boat, so her car has a secured park in the dock. Or something. I dread the ride home. Mainly because this is one of those times where there is all this awkward silence, where no one really has anything to say, apart from stupid fucking questions, that you politely answer and ask in return, when really you'd rather walk. Or maybe that's just me?

But it turns out the ride isn't that bad. Jessie seems to have a similar taste in music to me, which is a plus. She doesn't really bother with questions. Until she does open her mouth and I'm taken back.

"Emily's a smart girl you know. She's got a big heart. Don't ruin that." Wow, this girl seems more protective of Emily than her own sister. You could say my reaction was a mixture of surprise, and slight fear. This girl was clearly warning me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I answer. Loving the fact that my tone had a slight defensive tone to it.

"Good." She nods her head, and we fall back into silence, apart from when I would point out which streets to go down.

We finally pull into my street, and eventually to my house. Thank fuck. I thank Jessie for the ride, but she stops me before I get out of the car. "Naomi. You should come to my Dad's party this week. It's one of those formal bullshit fancy parties. But I'm sure we could find some mischief to get into. Plus Emily will be there. I'm sure she'd love for you to come. Think about it yeah?" Wow, did she just invite me somewhere? Here is me thinking she fucking hated me.

"Yeah sure. I'll let you know." Jessie gives me the details, and her phone number, in case I decide to go. To be honest, it sounds like a complete fucking bore. But, Emily would be there. And any excuse to be with Emily, is a good one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh hello there, yes I haven't completely disappeared.**

**I don't own skins, but how fucking awesome would that be? **

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

_**Sunday**_

After Jessie had dropped me off, I crept my way inside, careful not to run into my Father. Mission, completely failed. Fucking Dave had decided yet again, not to go to work. I knew what this was about. Everybody did. This was about me spending time with Emily. The only thing he really gives a shit about. And I could care less about what he thinks.

So here I was, tip toeing towards the staircase, when Dave decides to clear his throat, his eyes still fixed on his newspaper. I stopped dead in my tracks, rolled my eyes, as perfect as always, and turned, waiting for whatever the fuck he had to say now.

To be fair, it wasn't a good look. His sixteen year old daughter, returning from a night out, heels in hand, and hair looking a right mess. But fuck him and what he thinks.

"You stayed out?" He somewhat asked. It's obvious isnt it?

"Clearly." I responded disdainfully.

He quickly snapped his paper shut, his eyes raging with fury. "I should have known your mother would have missed the part about respecting your elders."

I couldn't help but snort, he was going to thrown Mum into this? Fucking tosser. "At least she didn't miss the entire fucking part of my childhood." I spat back at him.

He shook his head, "You don't understand do you Naomi? I was young and stupid. I know that now. Your mother and I had only been dating for a few months before she fell pregnant. Of course I was going to run away. But now I'm here. Here to give you some guidance. You have potential Naomi. You're a smart girl. Hell you're part of me aren't you? My point is, this thing you have going on with that Fitch girl, do you really think it's wise? I see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. I'm not a complete fucking mutant, I know love when I see it. But what i'm telling you is that, or more so asking you, is that do you think it will work? You live in separate places. Your from different backgrounds. She's some type of celebrity isn't she?"

I couldn't believe this. He was fucking...right. Fuck. We are different. We do live in separate cities. And what's this shit about love? Love. How the fuck does he know about love?

"Yeah, she's an actress." That's all? That's all you have to say.

"Right. Well clearly you can make your own decisions, but I suggest you choose wisely. After all, we Campbell's have a reputation. Speaking of which, we've been invited to a social gathering, an old College mate of mines birthday. I want the entire family there, and yes, that includes you." Dave informed me. Well ordered me.

I nodded my head in response, I had been completely sidetracked by my Father. I expected to delve into a full on verbal brawl, instead I got the truth, the harsh fucking truth, from the person I despised.

"Good girl. Don't worry so much, there will be some kids your age, I know he has two daughters, Jessica and Erin, I think? Something along those lines."

Jessica? Fuck, as in Jessie? Oh shit, shit, shit. This isn't good. This can't be good. My Father, and Emily, in the same house. Fuck my life.

"Now, don't you think you should go clean up, not exactly a good look for your brother and sister is it?" Dave was chastising me, and I was fucking letting him. This sudden reality had hit me so hard, I felt empty.

I nodded once again, like some little fucking slave, and crawled my way up the stairs. I needed a shower, badly. I could still smell Emily on me., Her sweet scent of vanilla. And as much as I thought I could never let that smell go, I had to scrub it off. I needed to get rid of it. I couldn't do this anymore. I was going to hurt her. Rip her down, and I couldn't bare it.

I scrubbed at my skin viciously, to the point where my skin began to turn a shade of red. Red. Fucking red. I despised the colour now. The colour that would force my stomach to erupt with butterflies, that still did.

My legs gave way, and my bottom hit the shower floor hard. The shower water began to taste like salt, and I realized that I was crying. Something that went from a sob, to a full on bawl. I hated this. Hated this feeling. I wanted Emily. But I couldn't have Emily. I was playing Emily. Decieving her. I couldn't keep this up. She's bound to find out eventually. I have to tell her. I need to tell her, even if it means losing her. This can't be forever. Nothing is forever.

Seriously, where the fuck is Effy when you need her?

After a good half hour in the shower, I finally re-entered reality. I checked my phone to find 3 new messages.

One from Effy.

**Hey stranger, hope you enjoyed your birthday. Only five more sleeps to go. I actually fucking miss you. And I know you miss me too. X **

One from Cook

**Blondie! Cme bk soon yeah? Ths plce is shit wivout u! **

A small smile crept on my lips, little bugger. Cook always has a way of making me smile. And if I didn't admit it outloud, I fucking missed him too. Cook knows how to take everything away. Even if that means taking me out and getting me monumentally fucked. He has his special Cookie ways of making me feel better. God that sounds perverted. Let this be clear, Cook and I have never, nor will we ever, sleep together. Ew.

As I read the last message, my smile soon faltered.

**Jessie told me she invited you to her Fathers party. Yay, another excuse to see you again. Not that I need one. I miss you already. I can't stop thinking about lastnight. Xx Ems**

Fuck. Fucking shitting hell. You've totally fucked up this time Naomi. Big major fucking mess.

I reply to both Effy and Cook. Telling them both about how I miss them,. And can't wait to go back home. Which isn't a complete lie. Because I would die to be home right now, and out of this fucked up situation. But the thought of leaving Emily hurts like a motherfucker.

I lay on my bed, face to the ceiling contemplating my reply to Emily. I really want to tell her how much I enjoyed lastnight, and how badly I want to repay her. How all I can think about is her naked form, wrapped in my arms. And then I start to think about how I'm hurting her, and how she just doesn't know it yet. How this can never work. How it won't work. I contemplate telling her that we need to talk, but I just don't think I can bring myself to tell her just yet.

**Thank you for everything. I miss you too. Xx**

It's sincere and truthful, because I do miss her. I fucking miss her like crazy. I know it's not everything she wants to hear. I know she'd want more from me. But I can't keep dragging her through this mess. Giving her hope.

Monday and Tuesday go by faster than I would have wanted. I didn't see Emily. Monday, she had a meeting with her manager, about filming schedule and things like that. Part of me was thankful that she was busy. As much as I want to spend time with her, I guess it was easier for me. Not having to face her straight away. Not having to see her smile, that would just break my heart. For the mere fact that that smile was based on false pretense.

Tuesday, I told Emily I was busy. Which I was, and I made sure JJ knew it as well. Just in case he ran off to tell Emily that I in fact wasn't busy. God knows that boy is going to throw me into it, even if he doesn't know he is. I had made it my day to spend with Ryan, and Lexi if she wanted to. I didn't really give a shit if she didn't or not. She had some play date with some little rich friend of hers, so that left me and Ry to a day to ourselves.

It was good. In fact it was fucking great. Being with him makes everything go 's like my little mini Cook. He's so innocent and in his own little world, that he manages to draw me in and forget about the real world. Forget about Emily. Tuesday was about Ryan. And me spending time with my little brother. It still amazes me, how much I've changed since I've been here. I used to be Naomi Campbell, fuck everyone else. Now it's Naomi Campbell, caring big sister, daughter, deceitful lover, falling head over heels fool.

But today, today is fucking Wednesday. Yes, tonight is the Jessie's fathers birthday gathering, party thing. Whatever these rich shits call them. Anyway, Emily is over the moon about seeing me. As for me, you could say I'm full of mixed of emotions. Firstly, it will be the second time my Father and Emily will be in the same room. Second, Emily's parents and all their friends will be there. People who know Emily more than I. And thirdly, I've actually taken on what my Father said. I've decided to grow some balls, and talk to Emily. Come clean. After all I have two days left here in London.

Part of me thinks this is all quite ridiculous. I should have told Emily from the get go. Then again, are we really anything? We've never really talked about it. We've been out together. Slept together. But never really decided what we are. Plus it's been two weeks? But I know what will happen. I know that when I see her, things will change. They always fucking do. My heart starts pounding, I can't stop smiling at knees go weak at the way she curls the side of her lip up when she sees me. The way her eyes rake over my body. I fall head over heels all over again. Fuck.

Christina took me out on Monday to find a dress, seeing as this thing was some kind of formal get together, and I have fuck all dresses. So we came across a dark purple, fitted dress. I was a little skeptical about it being tight, but Christina told me to stop being so self conscious, which took my by surprise. Usually she's kissing my ass, but there she was, telling me to let go of my insecurities, and suck it up. Who knew Christina had it in her? Maybe being married to my Father has rubbed off on her.

So here I was, staring in the mirror, dressed in my dress and the heels that Christina also picked out. I had straightened my hair tonight, and applied some subtle make up. I kept running word through my mind. Words that I'll say to Emily. How I'll tell her. Which words to use, how to phrase them. I know it's no use, because really, who sticks to their intended speech? Either way, it's going to end badly. But as my mother would say, I've made my bed, now I have to lay in it. If only that was with Emily instead of without her.

"Naomi darling, Henry's here." Christina calls out from downstairs. I take one last look in the mirror, as if to reassure myself that I've made the right decision. I quickly snatch my packet of cigarettes, and stuff them into my bag, knowing I'll need them later.

Downstairs waits my 'happy little family', dressed to impress. Dave's in a tux, with his tie matching Christina's blue dress. Lexis dressed in a little black number, and Ryan's looking adorable in his little suit, his tie, surprisingly matching my dress.

"He wanted that colour after he saw your dress." Christina must've noticed my look of surprise.

I walk up and take his hand in mine, "Good call." He smiles up at me.

"Right now, I want you three on your best behaviour, understand?" Oh yay, here comes Daddy's authority. Wanker. We all agree, and he leads the way to the limo, with Christina swiping at his jacket, and the fluff that no one can see. I swear I catch Lexi roll her eyes at her mother. I can't help but laugh at how alike we really are. I realize then that I may actually miss them. By them I mean, Ryan, Lexi, and maybe even Christina. If anything, they've taught me not to judge people so quickly.

We pull up to the house I presume is Jessie's fathers. Dave gives Henry instructions on what time to pick us up, and we all file out of the car. I take a deep breath, knowing full well that this is it. I've never been so fucking nervous in my life. Ryan takes my hand though, like he knows there is something wrong with me.

A maid greets us at the door, and already I feel out of place. This isn't me. I don't do maids and butlers, and fancy dress parties, where parents rave about their children, as if comparing them.

The Maid presents Dave and the family to the guests who have already arrived. Holy shit, the entire room stops, and stares at us. What is this, fucking Buckingham? Why are we being presented.

I see a flash of red. And then, I see Katie and Jessie at the back, waving me over. I take a step, before Dave clears his throat, "Naomi, I want to introduce you to some people." He says, I know I have no choice. His tone says it all. I smile over at Katie and Jessie, and point at my Father. They get the message, and go back to talking and laughing.

Dave introduces Ryan, Alexis and I to his friends. Some uptight wankers, like him. He decides to tell them that my mother has finally agreed to let him see me. And how grateful he is to finally have his entire family together, and some other bullshit, that I decided to stop listening and take note of the people in the room. I spot Katie and Jessie again. They really seem to get along. Go figure? They seem so different. The most I've seen of Emily, or at least I thought it was her, was a flash of bright red.

I scan the room, anxiously. What if she's not here yet? What is she never comes. What if I dont even get a fucking chance to talk to her tonight? I have to. I've built myself up to talk to her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Wait a minute. I look back over at Katie, and just when I thought my racing heart would have relaxed, when I realize that Emily is here, it speeds up another notch. Fuck. She is here. And I am going to have to talk to her. And oh shit.

She hasn't looked at me yet. And just when I think she's about to, another girl joins them. A girl I've never seen before. Some sandy blonde, cropped hair bird. She's laughing with them. And she's standing rather close to Emily. Too close. Fuck, I'm getting jealous. Oh for crying out loud, sort your shit out woman.

"Naomi, darling. You must be bored standing around listening to these men talk about business, why don't you come and meet my daughters?" The hostess, who I'm guessing is Jessie's mother, pulls me along, towards none other than Katie, Emily, Jessie and the other slut. Oh shit, shit, shit.

"Girls, girls. This here is Naomi, Dave Campbell's daughter. Naomi these are my daughters, Jessica and Erin. And their friends, Katie and Emily. Why don't you girls get Naomi a drink or something?" Okay, awkward. And the slut is Erin? What the fuck? God this is embarrassing. I can see the smirks of Katie, Emily and Jessie, but Erin looks rather...disappointed?

"Nice to meet you Naomi." Katie tries her best not to laugh, fuck how i'd love to elbow her right in the stomach about now.

"Wow, I really like your dress." Emily practically breathes. My attention snaps to her, and only her. I swear, every other noise in the room disappears. My eyes lock with Emily's for at least a minute. Her lips starts to curl up. Fuck, here we go. This is it. It's the Fitch switch. Yeah I gave it a name. The way she switches me on. Like all I can see is Emily.

"Thanks." I smile back. The pair of us looking like loved up fools. Fuck, no. This isn't supposed to happen. Snap out of it Naomi!

Jessie's mother leaves us to it, and I'm thankful that I don't have to pretend as if I don't already know the girls.

"Am I missing something?" Erin pipes up. So, I've decided I don't like Erin already. Something about her isn't right.

"Oh, don't you know? Naomes, and Ems go way back." Katie laughs, clearly irritating Erin. Am I missing something? I hear Emily mumble a 'stop it Katie', under her breath. Yep, I'm definitely missing something.

"Right. Well I'm going to get another drink. You want one Emily?" Erin asks. Emily declines her sweetly, and Erin takes off in a huff.

"Ignore her. She's just Erin. So, you decided to come?" Jessie asks, taking my attention from her sister. Strange girl that one. Before I answer, I take notice of Jessie's attire. It's weird seeing her in a dress, after seeing the way she is on the boat.

"Yeah, turns out my Dad knows your Father, so my whole family's here." Okay, that sounded weird. Since when did I start referring to them as my family?

"Really, who's your Dad?" Jessie asks intrigued, looking for her Father or something.

It's funny, I used to tell people I didn't have a Father when they asked me, but this time I had no choice. I nodded to wear Dave was chatting to some poncers in suits, "That's him there. David Campbell." I answer.

"Oh my gosh. Ryan looks adorable." Emily gushes at the sight of my little brother. She has a soft spot for him, it's hard not too. And I know he likes her too. He raved about her after the time she turned up, and spent the day swimming with us. Much to Dave's disapproval.

"That's your Dad, isn't he like some big hotshot in marketing or something?" Jessie asks. Wow, she knows more than I thought.

"Something like that." I answer, just before Erin returns with her drink.

"Purple's a nice colour on you." She compliments me. Is she like schizophrenic or something? Didn't she just hate me a second ago? Maybe not hate, but there was definitely a weird vibe.

"Red's better." Katie chimes in, with a grin, before sipping her drink.

"Katie!" Emily hisses at her sister. I can't help but smirk. Katie is obviously making some kind of point.

"What? Just saying." Katie defends, still smiling. I can tell Emily's embarrassed, and clearly uncomfortable. She shifts under my gaze. I'm not used to this? Where's the confident Emily? How can I break this Emily? This shier version. Crap!

"Katie, Emily, girls! Come meet my friend Sharon!" A brunette woman calls out to the girls. Each of them roll their eyes, and head towards the woman.

"Sorry. We wont be long." Emily smiles reassuringly, placing her hand on my arm. Fuck me, she send chills up my arm everytime.

"Try keep the perving to a minimum around Mum yeah? She's a bit crazy." Katie warns with a smile, and trails off after Emily.

"I'll be right back. Need a refill." Jessie shakes her empty glass, and heads towards the drinks table. Are you fucking shitting me? Now i'm stuck her with Miss Skitzo. Just fucking great.

"You smoke?" Erin asks as soon as Jessie leaves. I feel my purse, knowing I have a packet in there. I answer with a yes, and we head outside. I can feel Emily watching me as I follow Erin, part of me wonders if she's scared that i'm alone with Erin, or worried.

Erin hands me her light, and we sit in awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"So, I hear Emily took you on the boat? That always was a puller." Erin scoffs as she takes a drag. My head snaps at her. She knows about the boat? What the fuck? And puller?

"Excuse me?"

Erin laughs, "Oh come on. Emily's always been one with the ladies. Famous and pretty girl like her. She's had loads of girls you know. Even had me under her thumb when we were barely fifteen."

So I pretty much want to punch Erin in the face right about now.

"Right." I drag out, waiting for this girl to stop beating around the bush, and just come out with it.

"Look, all I'm saying is that Emily's, Emily. She's sweet, but deadly. She's a heart-breaker. And that's coming from personal experience. Don't get me wrong, this isn't some vengeful act. I just don't want to see yet another girl hurt because of Ems." Erin flicks her smoke out onto the grass, and heads back inside. Leaving me alone to think about her words.

It's not long before someone else joins me outside, the last person I want, yet the only person I want. This is so fucked up.

"Hey." Her voice is as husky as ever. I can feel her body move towards me, and her red hair flickers in front of my face as she sits down next to me.

"Hey." I reply, my voice not as confident as I had hoped. Fucker.

"You okay?" She asks, placing her hand on my arm. I wangt to take it back. I curse my body from flinching away from her. Pull yourself together woman.

"Fine." I answer nonchalantly.

Emily sighs, throwing her head back towards the house, then back to face me. "What did she say?"

I look at her as if I don't know who she's talking about. "Who?"

She's getting frustrated now. I can tell. This isn't the Emily I like. "Erin. Who the fuck else?" Wow, okay so she's more than irritated.

"Oh just filling me in on how the boat is always, and I quote, a puller." Yeah I pull out the sarcasm. It's my ultimate weapon.

"Fucking hell. Look, Erin's just pissed about the way things turned out between her and I. That's why Katie's always giving her shit." Emily's tone turns softer by the end of her sentence. She doesn't want to fight. And neither do I. But I can't help it. The stupid fucking twat that I am.

"So you have taken other girls on the boat?" It's harsh, and straight to the point. I know she's surprised at how direct I am.

She looks confused, "Yeah, I have. But that was before I met you okay? You're different Naomi. You know that." She tries to touch me again, this time I physically pull my body from her, standing up.

"No I don't know." I look down at her, my voice getting louder than I had expected.

She's completely shocked at my outburst, and so am I. "Hold on. It's not like I fucking cheated on you or something? Is there even a you to cheat on? Because you haven't made it exactly clear what you want yet. You know I want you Naomi."

"I can't do this." The words slip before I want to let them go.

"Look, I'm sorry. Sorry for whatever the fuck it is that's upset you. What we shared on the boat was special okay? It wasn't like those other girls." She takes a few steps towards me, her face now right in front of me. Her forehead pressed against mine. I'm crumbling again. Letting myself down for her.

"Please, don't." I whisper. I can feel the tears. Fuck, fuck don't cry.

"Don't what?" She asks, wiping a stray tear that I didn't even know had fallen.

"Don't say you're sorry. Don't apologize because I don't fucking deserve it." I mutter under sobs. Cursing at myself for looking like a complete fucking mess in front of Emily.

"Naomi. What's the matter? What's wrong?" Emily asks, kissing my cheeks. I grab her hands in my own, and wait till my breathing has settled.

"I'm leaving" It's barely audible, even i'm not sure if I actually said it out loud.

Emily's eyes bulge, and I can feel myself squirm under her shocked and hurt expression. "W-what?"

I shake my head, and let go of her hands, she tries to pull me back, but I can't do it. All I can manage is a, "Goodbye Emily."

The tears start to run freely as I walk home.


	14. Chapter 14

**This one is shorter than I had hoped. But my brain just didn't want to function properly. Anywho, thanks everyone whose still reading this, and reviewing and alerting and everything else. One word-Awesome! Sooo, were slowly coming to an End...To PART ONE! had you for a minute. Yes part one. Ooo, intrigued? I hope so. If not, that's cool too.**

**I'm just gonna take this little time of yours for some story pimping, you may have read them already, you may have not. They may be old, they maybe new. Whatever they are, they're fucking awesome. So here goes, Firstly, my bro kiwi99's **That Was Eventful **- a new fic, and kiwi's first fic, if i'm right? I have high hopes for this one. It's gonna be ace. Correction, it is ace! as well as, **Back To Front**-ImagineAlex**, Please Stay Out Of My Way and Under The Sheets -**ThatsWellCompassionate, **Time Stands Stil**l -Brucas2006**, Bittersweet Symphony **-RuinMyLife**, **and** A Billion Tons Of Light-**SomeAreLakes**. **There are a shit load more, but I'll leave it at that for now. So if you haven't already, check those babies out. Also, if you have any recs, please let me know! I'm dying to read more.**

**Enough rambling shall we, on with the show. **

**Ps. I hope you like it.  
**

**Wednesday Night**

It all happened too fast. Stupid fucking emotions, and stupid me, always finding someone else to blame. I'm a bitch, a total fucking bitch. I don't deserve Emily. I know that now. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. But it did. And I fucking let it. No explanation. No fucking truth. Just me and my fucking cowardly ways. Running, always fucking running. Guess i'm a fucking Campbell after all.

I text Dave. Told him I'd already gone home. Surprisingly he didn't mind. I bet he knows. Fuck what if Emily went inside with tears? Fuck. I can't picture her crying, it only makes it worse. But I should feel this way right? Like fucking shit.

Funny thing is, if I had let myself, I think I may have been able to love Emily. I've never felt for anyone in my life. Except her. She showed me things no one has ever been able to show me. In a week, she managed to break me. Get past my walls. And I let her. I wanted her. And now, now i've fucked everything up.

Maybe things will get easier when I get home. Yeah, maybe Effy will be able to get me so fucked up atht I forget? Yeah fucking right Naomi. That hair, those eyes, that smile, that body, that touch, that sweet smell of vanilla, and that love. I highly doubt i'll be able to forget Emily Fitch.

I stupidly pull out my phone and go through the photo's of Emily and I that we took. My sniffling gets shorter, and I rub my eyes, still trying to see the pictures properly. Fuck I wish I could have done this better. Fuck sakes.

I finally get home after a good half hour walk. I head for my shower. My little bubble away from reality. The only place I feel comfortable crying. The tears don't matter in there. The water washes them away. I cry and cry and cry, until I get to the point where I realize that tears aren't going to change this. Tears dont fucking matter. Tears wont mend broken hearts.

I drag my sorry arse out of the shower and wrap myself in a towel. I lay on my bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. One more day. One more day in London, and then I'm going home. Back to normal. Back to Bristol Naomi. Back to the 'Bristol bitch' as Effy so dearly calls me.

A little red light snaps me from my thoughts. One new message.

**You've got some fucking explaining to do Campbell.**

Should have known the big sister would be rearing to tear into me. Yes, Katie and I surprisingly got along. Huh, past tense. But this shouldn't shock me, should it? Katie's like a fucking pitbull apparently. Short and feisty. I sigh, knowing that Katie's right.

**I'm sorry**

That's all I manage back, because that's all I can say. I know I have explaining. I know that.

**Not fucking good enough. You, me, tomorrow. Meet me at the coffee shop down from Jals at ten. And you better fucking come.**

I can't help but laugh, and admire Katie for her protectiveness. It's funny. My first encounter with the twins, it seemed like Katie ran all over Emily. Bossing her around, dragging her along. But Katie clearly does care. She's really fucking protective of her sister. And it's cute. What cute? What the fuck? It's nice. I wish I had that. Sometimes I wish I had older siblings. I guess that's what Cook's for. Fuck I miss him. I know that boy would sure give Katie Fucking Fitch a run for her money.

**I'll be there Katie**

God I sound like a bitch.

**Thursday**

I hardly slept last night. How can someone possibly sleep when they've just fucked up one of the best things to ever happen to them? Plus I have to pack. That's right. Tomorrow, it's back to Bristol. Goodbye London, goodbye Emily. Hello Cook, Effy and loads of monumentally fucked nights to forget this. Hopefully.

So I'm currently on my way to meet Katie at the coffee shop. Marco's or something? I've left my empty suitcase at home. Anyone would've thought i'd be dying to get out of this place. But I just don't think I can pack, yet.

I spot her distinctive purple hair first. Fuck, here we go. The wrath of Katie fucking Fitch. I take a deep breath, as much as I don't want to do this. I have to. After the way I've treated Emily, this is the least I could do. The door bell goes off as I enter, and Katie doesn't even move. I clear my throat, as I take a seat, and realize Katie has sunglasses on. I can't help the little eye roll.

"Wow, you do have some balls then?" No hello, or hi, or good fucking morning. Expected though.

"Good morning to you too Katie." I smile. Now probably isn't the time to be funny.

"Don't fucking give me that. What the hell is this leaving crap Campbell? Emsy was a fucking mess last night, the only words I got out of her between her sobs were, Naomi and leaving. So you better fucking explain." Katie hissed, trying to both scare me, and steer clear of attention seeking. I'm surprised Katie even wanted to meet in public. But this was definitely a safer option, for me.

A sigh escaped my lips. I did have to explain. I decided not to be stubborn about this. "I'm kind of, going back to Bristol." I finally admitted it.

Katie's face said it all. Dissapointment. "Going back?"

"Yeah..." I drew it out, not completely sure where this was actually going to go. I figured Katie would yell and scream at me. But then again, that wouldn't be good for her image.

"Did you know you were going back before you jumped into this, thing, with Emily?" Katie asked me, seriously. Fuck, fucking, fuck.

I sighed again. Knowing Katie would already know my answer. "Yes."

If Katie could, I swear she would reach over this table and ring my neck.

"Fucking hell Naomi." Katie tore her eyes away from mine. Wow, not even the Fitch Bitch can look at me. That's saying something.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't exactly come on this fucking holiday looking for love, it just...it just fucking happened." Here I go again, throwing the blame around. Splashing about. But it's true. I didn't come here for love. I dont do love.

"Yeah well, Emily didn't exactly go looking for her heart to get ripped out did she? And I thought you lived here? What else have you lied about? Is your name even Naomi Campbell?" Katie scoffed.

I shook my head, "Unfortunately, yes it is. And okay, I lied. I fucked up. I know that now. But it's okay yeah? I'm going now, and Emily can just forget about me. Everythings fine." It's not. It really fucking isn't. And by the looks of it, Katie is ready to blow a fuse.

"Everything's fine? Everything's fucking fine? Like fuck it is. I had to cancel a shoot today because my sister has locked herself in her room, crying a fucking river over your sad excuse. You dont get it do you?" Katie spits at me, raising her voice a little louder than both of us would've liked.

"Get what Katie?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes. That's my thing. Bitch.

"Emily may have been a little slut for a while. She even gave me a run for my money. But you, you're, for some fucked up reason, different. I've never seen Emily like this. Ever since you came along and found her on the ground at the bookstore, or whatever, she's changed. Her eyes light up whenever she talks about you. Her smiles brighter than ever. She's taken the most beautiful photos I've ever seen, all because of you. And if you don't get it by now. She fucking fell in love with you."

Katie's words hit me like a fucking bus. I didn't think it was possible. I liked Emily, maybe even loved her. In fact I think I do love her. I wouldn't know? I've never been in love before? I've never had someone be in love with me either. It hurts, it fucking hurts. Loves not supposed to hurt? Is it? I don't fucking know. Fuck, tears. I can feel tears coming on. No, you fuckers better stay in. There is no way that i'm letting Katie see me cry.

"I'm sorry, okay? But there's nothing I can do. It's happened. I can't change it." I admit, defeated. If I could, I would change how I did things. I'd take them back. I see if Emily could love me, for just me. Bristol Naomi.

"Oh but there is. You see, it's all well and nice that you can explain yourself to me. But i'm not the one who deserves an explanation." Katie finishes off her coffee, that I hadn't even realized she had in the first place.

"I don't think I can." I shake my head. It would rip my heart to see Emily again. I dont want to put her through any more than I already have.

"If not in person, then write it in a fucking letter or something." And with that, Katie Fucking Fitch left me contemplating writing a letter to the girl I think I'm in love with. A girl whose heart I broke in only two weeks. A girl who I'll only ever see from a distance now.

Henry had picked me up from the coffee shop shortly after Katie had left. I needed some time to digest everything. Yes, digest.

I immediately started packing my bag. I needed to do something. But as I packed, I found myself constructing sentences in my head. Ways of which I would explain myself to Emily. Yes, I have no balls to actually go and face her properly. You try going to see her when you know she probably hates you right now. Yeah, that's what I thought. And knowing me, i'd just be a babbling fucking mess. Making up stupid fucking excuses because of the guilt. So I decided that once i'm fully packed, i'll start writing a letter. Oh fuck, I'm packed. Shit. That was fast.

I find a old writing pad in the cupboards, and flop my tired body onto my bed. I play with the pen aimlessly, before I know that i'm fucking procrastinating. I put the pen to the paper and hope that words follow.

_Dear Emily_

Scribble

_To Emily_

Ugh. Fuck.

_Emily_

_So I don't know where to begin? So bare with me. Or you could just screw this up, whatever. I'm sorry. Really, fucking sorry. I don't know why I did it. Why I lied. Why I didn't just tell you the truth. I guess the best way to explain it, was that I was scared. You made me, no, make me feel like i've never felt before. I was scared at first because I liked you. I actually liked you. I've never liked someone before. Let alone a girl. It was weird for me. And then I got used to the idea. Being here, in London, took me away from my reality, back home, in Bristol. Yeah, Bristol. I live there. I'm going back there. And I know I lied, told you that I lived here. That's because, like I said, I started to like you. And then I realized you were famous. It freaked me out. Because I was just a girl from Bristol, full of insecurities. And you, you're this stunning, beautiful, actress. I was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn't want me. And it was fucking stupid. Because the more time we spent together, I knew that you weren't that kind of girl. You were so much more. You are beautiful. And caring, loving, loyal, truthful, honest, and everything I'm not. And once I realized that, I was scared. Again. Because I realized I was wrong, and that I had dug myself so deep that I didn't know how to get out. I freaked out. _

_It should have been different. How I told you. I should have told you this in person. But, I can't. I'm selfish, and a coward. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have. I wish things were different. I wish I wasn't so insecure. But I can't change the past right? And I can't change the way things are now. I'm sorry Emily. For everything._

_Just know, that aside from the lies, I truly did feel for you. In fact, I still do. I probably always will. You're an amazing girl Emily Fitch. Don't ever forget that. _

_I'll miss you._

_Naomi. Xo_

I folded the paper into three. And cursed Emily's name on the front.

Tomorrow, I'm going home. My flight's at ten in the morning. I put the letter under my pillow. I'll drop it off in the morning on my way to the airport. On my way home.

* * *

**Please don't hate Naomi too much :), oh and maybe, just maybe, you could review? Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This one is madly short, like terribly short. But, I had to get it up. hahaha, dirty much? anyway...**

**Diggin' everyone's reviews, they totally have me smiling like a git. Mad love.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**E5O**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

**Friday**

I woke this morning with a whirlwind of emotions. And feeling like a bag of shit. I'd had about two hours sleep. Why? It's obvious, Emily. I lay awake all night thinking about the what if's and what to do. I had set my mind on going to deliver the letter on my way to the airport.

It's a shitty way to explain. I know that. But it's just so fucking hard. I've never broken someones heart before. I've never broken my own heart before. I've never felt like as much of a fuck up as I do right now. But I only have myself to blame, and maybe my mother for sending me here in the first place.

All of that aside, I guess i'm just fucking nervous, and slightly sad. Okay, i'm sad. I feel so fucking empty. I never felt like this. Not since I met Emily. Not since I became so fucking alive with her. I don't like this feeling. And I'm scared, scared that maybe this is how I should feel. How i'm going to feel, for a long, long time.

It's half seven now, and I have to be at the airport at least an hour before my flight. It's about a 45 minute drive to the airport, which is the pure reason that Ryan has been in my room ever since I woke up half an hour ago. He knows I'm leaving, and he's being a right sook about it. It's kind of weird to be honest. But I've got a soft spot for the kid. And i'm going to fucking miss him.

"Do you have to go?" He asks me, pouting on my bed. I finish putting all my bags by the door for the house staff to take to the car. I take a seat next to him, throwing my arm around him and bringing him closer to me.

"You know I have to. I live in Bristol remember, with my mum." That's different. Talking about my own mother, to my little brother. He looks up at me, still pouting, and oh fuck. God no, he looks as if he's going to cry. Shit.

"But, I'm gonna miss you. You're not mean like Alexis." He places his head down, and starts to sniffle.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll still talk and stuff. I promise, we could maybe even skype each other. And i'm sure Alexis will stop being mean, or you'll just have to master the Campbell glare. That always gets them, yeah? And I'm going to miss you loads." I place my finger under his chin, and lift his head so that he knows i'm serious.

"You'll still be my sister right?" I swear, my heart breaks again.

I shake my head, "Of course I will be. I'm always going to be your sister. And you'll always be my favourite brother." I ruffle his hair, earning a goofy little smile from him.

"I'm your only brother." He catches me out.

I fake a gasp, and then smile, "And that's what makes you even more special."

"Will you come visit again?" He asks me, with all seriousness.

I pause, taking the moment to think about whether or not I could actually come back to London,

under the circumstances. Even if I couldn't, Ryan doesn't need to know that. "Of course. And hey, maybe when you're older, you could come see me in Bristol?"

His face lights up with excitement. My lips tug at the sides. This kid never fails to make me smile with his own. "That would be awesome. I'm going to start saving now!" He jumps up off the bed and runs out of the room, but not before stopping at the door and giving me another smile.

I'm really going to miss the shit out of that kid.

It's about time now for me to leave. I grab my shoulder bag, and double check that the letter is definitely in there. I take a moment to look around the room that i've called my own for the past two weeks. Letting the feeling sink in that I'm going home, and back to reality.

Downstairs, Christina, Dave and the kids are waiting for me. I specifically asked them not to come to the airport. I don't do goodbyes. Not emotional ones anyway. Not that I think it would be very emotional. But who knows with Christina. And Ryan. Plus, I wouldn't want them tagging along when I drop the letter off to Emily's.

It's awkward, this saying goodbye business. I bite my lip, not really knowing what to do. Do I hug them? Are they going to hug me? Fucked if I know. Oh wait, Christina's making a move , she's definitely a hugger. Oh, crap.

"It was so nice having you stay with us. You know you're welcome anytime. That bedroom is officially yours now." Christina wraps me up in her arms, as awkward as it is, it's kind of nice to know that she's not afraid of me.

"Thank you. For everything." I smile sincerely, once she finally lets me go.

Lexi looks like she wants to kick me in the shin. God she reminds me of myself. I smile at her smugly, knowing that it will piss her off. "I'll miss you." I tell her, and her hardened little face melts. She runs at me, and at first i'm terrified, but I feel her arms warp around me, and christ. She's fucking hugging me. I hug her back, momentarily, and then we both let go. She returns to her former, hardened little ten year old, bitch stance. But then she smiles.

"I'll miss you too." aww, she does like me. I fucking knew it.

Next to her is Ryan, who, by the looks of things is on the verge of tears. I kneel down, and open my arms. He runs at me, and clings to my back. Letting tears fall onto my shoulder. I could care less who was watching. This kid, has had a major impact on me. I rub his back reassuringly.

"It's okay. I'm not that far away, and remember what I told you earlier, yeah?" I feel him nod his head against me.

It's quiet, and mumbled, but the minute he says it, I feel a tinge of warmth, when his little voice tells me, "I love you."

I squeeze him tighter, and whisper it into his ear, "I love you too."

He finally lets go, and I stand up, brushing myself off. The awkwardness has returned, now that I have one more person to say goodbye to.

"It was lovely having you. And what Christina said is true, you are welcome anytime you wish." It's formal, and very Dave-like, but I think there's some sort of sincerity in there. This man has hurt both my mother and I, but at least he tried right. Every one deserves a second chance, or something like that?

He steps forward, gesturing for a hug. It's now or never, I guess. I let him wrap his arms around me, and just like Ryan, he whispers to me, "Thank you for coming."

I nod in response as he lets me go. Henry signals that he's ready, and we should probably leave now, if I want to stop at Emily's. I managed to wrangle her address out of JJ. Who was very apprehensive about giving it to me. I don't know if he knows what happened, but I couldn't really care. Anyway, he gave in eventually.

I said my final goodbyes, and they said their, 'have a safe flight' and what have you.

.

.

So now, I'm in the back of the limo, on my way to Emily's house to deliver this letter. Nervous? Well that's a fucking understatement. If I had eaten, I would have thrown up by now. I'm starting to think it's still a possibility.

Twenty minutes later I can feel the car slowing down. Henry winds down his window, alerting me that we're here. I peer out the window, to find a fucking amazing house. There's a large gate at the front. The house looks almost historic, yet modern. Fuck me.

After five minutes of staring, or procrastinating, whatever you want to call it, I finally grow some balls, and get out of the car. The letter box isn't too far. I can feel myself shaking. _Fucking, pull it together. It's not like you have to see her._

I put the letter in the mailbox, and watch the camera on the fence follow me. Great, fucking security camera.

"Naomi?" Holy shit! I feeze. Literally. In my spot, afraid to turn around. It's not as if I don't know who it is. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. But, I have no option. I can't run now. I can't fucking move. Fuck.

It takes me awhile to feel my limbs again, and gain the courage to face the voice. Her eyes lock on to mine immediately. She's wrapped up in a sweater, that seems to big for her. With a pair of leggings, and her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Em-" I try to speak, but my words are cut off, by one hard...SLAP. It takes me by surprise, hence the fact that I stumble back a little, instantly clutching at my cheek.

"That's from Katie." She says, casually. She's very emotionless, it's scary.

I nod. "Right." That's all I manage, before she slaps me again. "And that one?" I ask, clutching the same exact spot. Regaining my composure.

"That's from me. What are you doing here?" Her voice is cold, she looks cold. She's not warm Emily. My Emily. _Well obviously, you twat!_

I came to deliver you a letter, because I'm too much of a coward to explain myself in person. That's what I should say, but it doesn't quite come out that way, "I came to give you this." I step back to the letterbox, and pull out the letter. I hand it to her cautiously. She takes it, and reads her name.

"A letter?" She asks, overlooking the paper.

"Yeah." That's all?

"Wow, thanks so much." Clearly she's retorting to sarcasm. Something I would usually do if I was in her situation.

"Look, I just want you to know that I'm sorry okay. Everything you need to know is in there. You can read it, or throw it away. Whatever. Just, i'm so fucking sorry Em." I plead with her. Knowing that there's tears welling in my eyes. I dont give a fuck if I cry or not. I just need her to know that this time i'm telling the truth.

"I wish you had just told me." It's quiet, and slightly mumbled, and I think she's sniffling. It's hard to tell when her head is bowed down. But for a second the anger is gone.

"I know. I'm a complete fucking twat. I don't expect you to forgive me. I fucked up." I go to take a step towards her. But she only steps further away. It hurts, so fucking much, that I can't just reach out and touch her. That she doesn't want me to touch her.

"Yes, you fucked up. I thought you were different. I thought you actually liked me. And it hurts, so fucking much-" She's crying now. Full on tears, that break my heart.

"I know." I whisper, trying to reassure, trying so fucking bad to show how I know that i've hurt her, but it only pisses her off more.

"No, you don't know. You broke my heart okay? Feel fucking special, because no one has ever broken my heart before." She spits at me. And it hits me, smack bang in the face. I truly feel like a sack of shit now.

"I'm sorry." I fall over my words, not being able to come up with anything better. Cursing myself at how much I suck at confrontation. I've never been in this sort of confrontation, ever.

She starts to laugh, but it's not the same sort of laugh I grew used to, no this one was different, sad. "It's funny, you know. Because I think I may have fallen in love with you." She cries harder then. Her face morphing from collected, to tear streamed cheeks. Her chest heaved, her breath was becoming ragged, and my heart, well it was fucking breaking. I swear I shouldn't have a heart left to break.

"I have to go. Please, read the letter." I bow my head in shame, wishing I could hug Emily, and console her. But I know that if I touch her, she might just break in front of me. And I can't have that. I can't destroy anymore than I already have. I take cautious steps around her, and head for the limo, before her husky voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"Naomi." I turn around, wondering what she has to say. But there's nothing, except her lips crashing into mine. So much force, and strength behind the act, that I almost lose my balance. I can taste her tears, mixed with the sweet taste of her lips. He sweet scent of vanilla wrapping itself around us.

She pulls back, pressing her forehead against mine, tears streaming down both our cheeks. "I'll fucking miss you." And with that she turns, clutching the letter to her chest, and leaving me standing there bedazzled.

* * *

**Don't worry, i have tricks stored up my sleeve. And in my dresser. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, I wanna thank all you guys for your reviews! I have over a hundred, which, whilst may not be so exciting for you, it is for me! So THANK YOU! This one is kind of like the closing chapter to Part one. This next chapter will be a filler, i think. I'm not to sure, we'll see.**

**Anyway, this one goes out to** HyperFitched** whose review made me so happy! Especially coming from such a talented writer! And one of my favs. So thanks!**

**Mucho's, E5O**

**P.S: It's a bit short. Sorry for any typos.**

**I don't own skins, just saying.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

**Friday **

I stood there for a good couple of minutes. Just watching her. Watching her walk away. Watching her disappear. Hearing her sniffles. Watching as her arm wiped away her tears.

Every time I close my eyes on this fucking plane, I see her. See her looking distraught. See her make-up free, yet still fucking beautiful face. Her raw, tear stained cheeks. All I see is red.

I curse my ipod for playing depressing fucking songs. Eventually I gave up, and settled for listening to Rascal Flatts, What Hurts the Most. Perfect fucking song. Fuck my life. I only listen to the first verse, before furiously changing it. The little boy next to me is probably shitting his pants, sitting next to me.

She caught me, completely off guard. She kissed me, fucking kissed me. That was the last thing I expected. I should feel better yeah? But I dont. I feel worse. Not knowing what that means. Not knowing what to do. Not knowing whether or not i'll ever see her or hear from her again. I want to fucking scream right now. But I can't. Not on this fucking plane.

After a half hour of ipod cursing, and song changing, the plane finally lands. Thank fuck. It feels good to be home. And i'm crazily enough, looking forward to going back to my crazy home.

I wonder if the Messiah is still living there?

.

.

.

My mother is waiting excitedly in the arrival lounge, alongside Cook, and his boyish grin. As soon as she sees me, Mum practically hunts me down with a hug. Crazy woman.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you darling? How was the flight?" She says, still holding onto me, giving me a once over. As she does. Making sure i'm still intact. When obviously I am.

"Peachy." I smile, an actual smile.

"Blondie!" Cook holds out his arms for a hug, knowing full well that I don't do hugs, and my mother is merely an exception. Plus, I have no say in whether or not she hugs me, she just does it. I give into him though, it's hard saying no to Cook.

He bear hugs me, spinning me around, and placing me down, because I warn him that if he doesn't I will slap him upside the head. I do it anyway.

"Ah, haven't changed a lick then?" He grins, grabbing my suitcase for me.

"You'd have been upset otherwise." I smirk, bumping his shoulder. It does feel good to be home. I think?

"So tell us all about it." Gina chimes in, eager to hear about my holiday. Great. What do I tell her? Oh Mum, I met someone.I think I actually like them. Maybe even love them. Oh who's them, did you ask? Well it's more of a she. A famous she actually.

Yeah, I don't think so.

"It was, good." Simple and easy. It doesn't take her long to respond, rolling her eyes as she does,

"A bit vague there love? Come on, you can tell us on the drive home." Fuck sakes. Did I mention my mother is a very persistent woman.

We climb into my mothers car. I'm surprised she actually drove here. What with her love of the environment.

I had to sit in the back, because Cook shot gunned the front like a ten year old.

"So Naomikins, anything interesting happen on your little trip?" Cook asks, turning in his seat, and wiggling his eyebrows up and down, making sure that I know exactly what he's referring to. As if he wasn't obvious enough.

"Not really. I just spent time with Ryan and Alexis. It was nice." Cook frowns at me. Clearly he wants to know if I shagged anybody. Because, well that's all Cook wants to know about.

"That must have been nice, spending time with are they like?" My mother asks, genuinely interested. She's always bugged me about getting to know my siblings. Because it's not their fault their Father is a wanker. She's weird like that.

I smile, thinking about Ryan. "Ryan, he's six. He's actually adorable. As for Lexi, she has some attitude."

My mother stifles a laugh, "Are my ears deceiving me, or did my daughter just use the word adorable?"

I groan in response, "Yes, go on. Laugh." I roll my eyes, and continue to look out into the streets of Bristol. Loving the familiarity.

"Maybe you and Alexis are more a like than you think. You've always had your fathers attitude." My mother states, because she doesn't have any sort of attitude. Only when it comes to injustice. And when I royally piss her off. Other than that, she's pretty calm, and doesn't give a shit about much. It's nice. And sometimes rather irritating.

"Don't I know it." I respond, kicking the back of Cooks chair as he laughs.

"How was your Father?" Wow, Mum actually cares about him? If someone did that do me, I wouldn't give a flying fuck. Oh wait, never mind.

"Dave? Yeah, he's okay. Still a right prick, but he had his moments." I reply truthfully. As much as a prick that Dave is, he still managed to show me that what I was doing was wrong. Even if he didn't understand everything. He showed that to me. He even owned up to his mistakes, admitting to them.

"That's nice." Mum answers, and I can't help but wonder how Mum truly feels about him. She never talks about him. Only when I used to ask. She eventually told me the truth, and I gave up after that. I didn't want to know him. But things change.

We arrive back to my sunshine yellow home. I hated the colour at first, because how many people have a yellow house? Then Mum had to go and fill it with a bunch of crazies. But it's okay now. It's home.

Surprisingly, the house is empty for once. Except for Laura, Mum's friend whose been staying with us for like a year. She's the only other person with a permanent room here. The rest all come and go as they please.

"Naomi, darling. Good trip? Cup of tea?" Laura offers as soon as we step foot in the door. She's already got the kettle on.

"I'm fine thanks Laura, I think I'm just going to go put my stuff away." I smile, Laura's a nice lady, a bit of a pain in the ass at times, but she has her good points.

"Cook, stop eating and help me will you?" I glare at a full mouthed Cook. Eating my fucking Garibaldi's.

"Keep ya knickers on Blondie." He steals another, and grabs my suitcase, lugging it up the stairs behind me.

"Jesus!" I open the door, startled at the sight of Effy, sitting casually on my bed. Her legs crossed, kicking her leg slowly. "How the fuck did you get in here?" I ask, trying to get my breath back, from her scaring the living daylight out of me.

"Nice to see you too. And Laura." Effy answers with a bright smile.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I roll my eyes, chucking my bags on the floor, and falling onto my bed, noth bothering if I knock into Effy, she's always in my room. But usually I'm in here first.

"Good to be home then?" Effy asks, looking down at me. I know what she's doing. I know that look. She's trying to read me. I've only just stepped through the door, for crying outloud.

"Fucking ecstatic." I sigh, pulling a pillow from behind Effy.

"She been like this since you picked her up?" Effy asks Cook, as if I can't hear her. I am right here?

Cook nods, matter of factly, "Sure has."

"Uh, hello, i'm right here?" I wave my hand at the both of them.

"So, there's this party tonight. And I don't give a shit if you're tired or not, you're coming. Got it?" Effy says, probably the longest sentence she's ever said since i've known her.

"Seeing as that's the most you've ever said to me in one go, I'll agree." I nod in agreement. Maybe this could be good. Knowing Effy and Cook, I'll get completely shit faced, and forget certain things. Hopefully. Maybe.

"Good." Effy nods solemnly. "Did you get the pills?" She directs her question at Cook.

He swings his head excitedly, "Yep."

"Excellent. Should be a fun night." Effy smiles, using that annoying mysterious voice.

"Where's Panda?" I ask, suddenly realizing why there's silence.

"Gone to see Aunty Elizabeth for some skunk." Cook tells me. Ah, that shit is good. I actually think her and my mother would get along.

"Welcome back Naomi. Now clean yourself up, before we go out." Effy throws a pillow at me, giggling like a five year old. I fire it back at her, and moan a good two minutes, before Cook drags me off the bed.

"Get ready Blondie, it's time to do it up big tonight!" Effy throws some clothes at me, and Cook swings a towel. I scowl, my best scowl, and take off for the shower.

By the time i'm out, Panda has arrived, and tackled me to the ground in a Panda 'hug'. Crazy bitch.

"Oh whizzer, Naoms. You're back, yaaaaaaay." She squeals in my ear.

"Yes..Panda, lovely to see..you too." I breathe out, prying the girl off of me.

"Sorry. So did you see anybody famous?" She asks, her face filled with anticipation. Panda, and her obsession with the rich and famous. Fucking, shit.

I shrug, "Sorry Panda Pops." I shake my head._ Liar_. Her face drops, and for some fucked up reason I actually feel bad. "Oh wait, I did meet a guy, um Maxxie..Oliver, I think?"

Panda's eyes bulge at my words, "Maxxie Oliver? You know him, don't cha Eff?" Panda turns to Effy, who takes her piercing stare away from me, and acknowledges Panda.

"Yeah. Tony's friend." Effy answers, then looks back at me, her eyes questioning me. What the fuck? She is fucking scary sometimes. "How'd you manage that?"

_Think. Think you fucker._ "Uh my Dad." _Yes that's a start,_ "He was mates with his agent, or something. Any who, met him at a premiere thing.." Oh fuck. Way to lead to more questions.

"A premiere?" Panda yells. "Bonkers!"

"Yeah. it's no big deal really." I try to defuse this excitement.

"Who the fuck are we talking about?" Cook decides to join in on the conversation, obviously confused. And looking slightly irritated.

"Interesting." Effy thinks aloud, looking at me again with that fucking look. No. I am not letting her do this.

"Stop it." I roll my eyes at her. Now she's trying to be innocent. She always tries to be innocent.

"Stop what?" Oh really. Are we going to play this game?

"You know what." I look at her. Glare at her even. She gets it. But she just smiles, knowing that this wont be the last of it. Knowing that she has a way of getting me to reveal things. I hate her for that.

"Girls! Can we stop pissing about, and get to partying?" Cook interrupts, already half way out the door. 'We got drinks to drink, Spliff to smoke, and girls to shag." Cook pretends to hump the air.

"What? I'm not going to shag a girl Cook. You silly billy." Panda looks dumbfounded, as usual. I can feel a heat rise against my cheeks. Oh fuck, stop it. Don't you dare.

"It's not that bad Panda." Effy says casually.

Uh what? Last time I checked, Effy was into cock. She can't know. It's totally impossible that she would have said that, as if to get to me. Oh God, I'm turning into a right freak.

"Who cares what you shag. Let's just go to the party, yeah?" Cook, thankfully interrupts before I completely lose a hold on myself, and give something away.

We all agree, and walk one by one pass Cook. Me nudging him as I walk past. My little way of showing him that it's good to be home.

.

.

A half a bottle of vodka, and a few spliff later, I am well on my way to a monumental high. It's feels good to blend in with the crowd. Feeling comfortable. The old comfortable, pre-London comfortable.

Effy is currently making out with her new toy, Freddie. He's a total stoner, and a bit of a bore if you ask me. Could be different sober? Maybe? Hopefully. Cook has pulled some girl, and fucked off. And Panda is dancing like a total spaz on the dance floor.

I giggle stupidly at Panda and her moves. Watching as she swings her arms about, and looking like a sweaty robot. She is definitely wasted.

I snap out of my laughing fit, feeling a light vibration in my pocket, sending chills up my leg. Maybe it's the drugs?

I pull out my phone, reading one new message. I fumble with my phone, trying my best to see through bloodshot eyes. Adjusting to the light, I slowly read the name. "Emm..iillyyy." I sound out. Then realize what I've read, and jump as Effy's voice sounds out.

"Alright Naomi?" She asks, inquisitively.

"Yeah, fine-fine." I wait until Effy looks away, before I look back down at my phone.

**I read your letter. E**

Do you ever get that feeling, that your heart is being squeezed so tight, that you think maybe it's gonna pop? Yeah...me either. But that is what I feel like right now.

She read it. She actually fucking read it. Wait, I don't know how to feel about this? I don't know how she feels about it? Fuck. Should I text her back? No. That could just cause a very bad buzz. Something I don't want. I came out tonight to forget?

But I can't. And I don't think I ever will. I breathe, hoping that eventually this will get easier. I can find some sort of normality, and find a start to getting over Emily. If its even possible?

* * *

**Ooo...Now what? **


	17. Chapter 17

**I was going to wait for this one. But I just can't help it. Another update? I'm so into this right now. It's crazy. Thanks for the reviews peeps, they keep me totally motivated. So Chur to you. **

**So you might be a little thrown off by this chapter, maybe? I hope not. But since I started this story, I've always had the intention of going this way with it. So I hope it doesn't throw you off too much, and you still stick around. I'm actually quite nervous about this one...**

**E5O**

**

* * *

Take Me Away (Part 2): **_Back to Bristol_**  
**

**Naomi**

So it's been a year. Yes, I know. Time went fast. So let me fill you in on what happened in this past year.

I started at Roundview, along with Effy, Cook, Panda and Freddie. I eventually got to know Freddie a bit better, turns out he's quite all right, when he's not stoned, and a complete bore. Effy and him have dated on and off. Mainly because Effy get's bored easily. She doesn't like routines. She's very carefree. She also doesn't like being tied down. Or feeling like she has to worry about others.

So yeah, I started College. Some of the teachers are complete wankers. With the exception of Kieran. Which brings me to my mother. Yes, fucked up story this one. Kieran had taken a shine to me, telling me that I wasn't like the rest of the shitheads in his class. That I had passion and I was actually intelligent. Anyway, we became sort of like friends. Cook thought he was just trying to perve on me, because that's what Cook would naturally think. But that is utterly disgusting.

Anyway, Kieran had walked me home one day. He walked me to the door, and my mother, the crazy hippie she is, invited Kieran in for a cup of tea. That woman invites anyone and everyone into our home. So the cup of tea, led to them shagging. I know. Disgusting. But as time went on, I grew used to having Kieran at home. He makes Mum happy, as she does him. Plus, having a teacher as your mothers boyfriend did have an upside. Kieran doesn't give a shit about much. But he does care about my Mum. And it's nice knowing she has someone other than me to take care of her. Even though she thinks that she doesn't need taking care of.

Oh, and upon entering a relationship with Kieran, Mum decided to kick out all the crazy fuckers. Her and Kieran decided to go traveling. Mum sold the yellow house, and bought a smaller house. Leaving it to Cook and I. Cook got kicked out of his dorm, because he was a messy shit. He also had random girls over constantly, making noises that eventually people complained about.

But he's been pretty good so far. He cleans up after himself, I usually only have to yell at him once. Mind you, i'm not as clean as I make out to be. Cook and Freddie have become best friends. Well, guy friends. He likes having a guy mate, someone to brag about shagging to. Actually he still tries to brag to us girls, but Freddie is much more interested.

Pandora met a guy from Congo, Thomas. He ended up coming to Roundview as what do you know, Panda found her own boy to surf n turf. Thomas is good for Panda. He knows how to calm her down, and put the crazy mind of hers all into one place. She also grew up a bit over the year. I think we all did.

Effy, is still Effy. After I returned from London, she kept trying to read me. Telling me that something was off about me. I freaked out at first, contemplating whether or not Effy would figure it out. I've never actually told anybody about Emily. But there have been some close calls with Effy.

I remember one time. I had uploaded some photos onto my computer, from my holiday. Certain photos I had tried to hide in folders. I think you know why. Anyway, Effy wanted to have a look at something on the internet. Which to begin with, was weird, because Effy hates computers. But I let her, because she wouldn't shut up. I caught her going through my photos, and quickly made up some excuse that we had to go out, before Effy could get to the ones a had hidden. I don't think she bought it, but she didn't challenge me about it.

Another time, Panda came running into the common room, ranting about the latest gossip magazine, flicking through to find a picture she was raving about. We all sat watching Panda flip pages like a mad woman.

"_I should have flippin' bookmarked it. Barmy, here it is!" _She slapped her finger down on the picture and flipped the magazine around.

I choked on my water at the picture Panda was so overly excited about. _"Alright Naomi?"_ Effy asked, perched on the table, and looking down at me.

I tried to clear my throat, nodding, and looking down at the picture again. My stomach dropped. _"Ain't it flippin amazing? Maxxie Oliver & Emily Fitch are dating!"_ Panda said the words out loud, making that feeling in my stomach drop even more. It was a picture of my Emily. No, Emily. And Maxxie, laughing and holding hands.

I felt as if someone had literally punched me in the stomach, and twisted their fist around. Watching as I struggled to catch my breath.

"_Well that's...interesting."_ Effy stated, her tone sounding slightly confused.

"_It's totally the hottest goss right now. Maxxily! Doesn't that just have a whizzer ring to it?"_ Panda, flipped the magazine around, and started to read aloud. Personally I wish she hadn't.

"_Sources say the two were seen out together at Jals restaurant, enjoying dinner with friends. The couple were rather close, sharing quick kisses and holding hands. Emily's contract on Kingston High is set to end after this season, alongside sister Katie. Maybe a new film with Maxxie could be in the works?"_

So I guess you're wondering if I ever think about Emily. I would be lying if I said I slept easy at night. I've dreamt about one thing this past year. Red.

Around others, I try to be me. Try to be Naomi. The Naomi before London. I hide behind my sarcasm, and manage to keep my, 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. At night, I am merely the girl who fell in love and screwed it all up. I usually lay awake at night, going through photos on my laptop. Sanely enough, I didn't turn into some stalker, and google Emily. Okay I did it once. After Panda had showed us the magazine with Emily and Maxxie. I had to see if it was true, and apparently it was. She had found a way over me. Over us. An us that barely even existed. And yet, I hadn't. Instead I chose to push it all away. Somehow try to bury all thoughts of Emily.

I text her back that night by the way, thanking her for reading my letter. I didn't get a response. I didn't expect one. I hadn't expected the first text in the first place. I stumbled the entire way home before I found the courage to text her back.

I haven't heard from Emily since that night.

There were days when I thought about Emily more than ever. Days when I thought maybe i'd hear from her. Days when I thought maybe I should text her. But then I realized that, there was no point. What good would it do? We couldn't be friends. It was too hard. So I found all the will I had, and deleted her phone number. Even though I knew it off by heart. I had to forget about Emily. She had forgotten about me.

I haven't dated anyone since. Guys were too scared of me, and the ones that did try, were either pissed, or complete tossers. It's not like I have high standards, it's just, how do you try with someone, when they don't compare? There was one girl. Yes, a girl. I was shitfaced. It's a wonder how I managed to keep it hidden. Her name's Sophia. She goes to our school. It was a one time thing. We didn't shag, although she was very keen. It was merely a drunk snog. We almost got caught by Panda, bursting through the toilet door, that Sophia had said she'd locked. Lucky for me, Panda is very gullible.

I think Sophia was a little strung up on me. She had somehow got my number, and asked me out. I told her I couldn't, because, first I wasn't gay. Second, I wasn't looking for anything serious. I cowardly asked her not to mention the kiss to anyone, and she had agreed.

That's probably all you need to know about the past year.

.

.

Tonight is the last night of our end of year break. Cook and I are currently drinking ball breakers, reminiscing about our first year of college.

"I never thought I'd make it through my first year." Cook takes a drag from my spliff and hands it back.

"I'm very proud of you." So I'm slightly drunk, hence the reason for me being nice.

"Cheers Blondie. Wouldn't be here if it weren't for you anyway." He says. Wow, didn't expect that one. I think can tell, no, I know he can tell that i'm surprised, and fuck me I think i'm blushing. "You're like, my guide. Or something." He continues. "My guardian Angel." He smiles stupidly, laughing with his dolphin like smile.

I finish off my spliff, stubbing it out in the ashtray. "On that note. I think I'm going to go to bed. After all, school tomorrow." Cook groans at the mention of school, but knows that I'm right. We both head off to bed, Cook clutching the last of the vodka bottle. Bet he'll polish that off tonight.

I lie in bed, thinking about nothing and everything. I'm actually looking forward to College tomorrow. For one, I'll get to see Effy. She's been in Italy this break, with her brother Tony. He decided to take her there, after her parents split up. Anthea was having an affair or something. Effy never says much about it. And I don't blame her. We're good like that. We don't push each other to talk. But when one of us starts, the other will always listen. And even if I don't talk, I know she's still listening.

I pull out my laptop, like I always do. I tell myself not to look at the folder. But it never works, and tonight is no different. Her face lights up my screen. I just stare at her. Taking in her face. Her lips. Those brown eyes. The way she looks happy, without a care in the world. I move the mouse slowly, to the red X at the bottom of the screen. This year is all about new starts. New beginnings. Letting go. I click the button, watching as her face disappears.

I shut down my laptop, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders. Yet, feeling so empty.

.

.

**Monday Morning **_- First day of College._

Cook and I walk to College, like always. Him smoking a spliff, and me clutching my shoulder bag. He offers his spliff to me, but I casually decline. As much as I like my spliff, I refuse to smoke before school. Usually it was because Kieran was my homeroom teacher, but he's no longer there. I guess I actually want to learn. Where as Cook just goes to College, because he has nothing else to do.

Cook whistles at every hot girl that walks past. I swear some of them go to our school. No doubt Cook will be on their tails if they do. Sometimes I wonder what Cook would be like if he found out that there was a possibility of me being into the fairer sex. To be honest, I think he would love it. He'd probably be all pervy about it. Asking to watch or something. I shake off the perverted thoughts.

We get to Campus, and the fucking thing is a mad house. I expected the first day to be a little crazy, what with the lower sixth formers starting. We can hear Doug and his speakerphone already. Yelling out orders and directions.

Cook looks at me with a wicked grin, "Come on blondie, let's go see what all the fuss is about?" Cook drags me by the hand, up into the Campus building. Inside is even worse. Cook sees Freddie and takes off, leaving me in a sea of crazy fucking people, pushing and shoving me.

I push and shove back, scowling at prissy little bitches, fixing their hair and short skirts. One girl almost knocks me over, as I push my way to my locker. Stupid fucking bitch.

What is with everyone today? I know it's the first day, but Jesus! I open my locker, and put away my books for now. We'll only be doing orientation today, so there's no point. I slam my locker door shut, only to be scared half way to death.

"Jesus Christ!" Effy, and her fucking silent ways of showing up out of nowhere.

"Have you seen Panda yet?" No. No sorry Naomi for scaring the shit out of you. Or, Hi Naomi, it's good to see you again. Italy was great. No. Just a fucking question, like always.

"Nice to see you too. And no. I haven't. Should I have?" I ask, only for my attention to pull itself away from Effy, to screaming footsteps belonging to a screaming Panda, pushing her way forcefully through the crowd.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my-"

"What the actual fuck?" I yell in pain as somebody runs into me, for the SECOND time today. Fucking Panda and her lack of control.

"She's gone ra ra." Effy casually answers, looking down at me still on the floor. Seriously?

"Flippin heck Naomi." Panda shakes her head as if it's my fault, and pulls me up from the ground.

I brush myself off, waiting for a fucking explanation. "Can somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?" I scowl at the two of them.

"You won't believe who's coming to Roundview!" Panda squeals. I swear my eardrums just popped.

Suddenly the halls get louder, and the sounds of commotion tear my eyes away from both Effy and Panda.

My heart skips at least three beats, maybe even four? My legs go completely numb. Effy could slap me right now, and I wouldn't feel it. I'm pretty sure my eyes are deceiving me. If I could look away I would. But I can't.

It's not until Panda opens her mouth, that I snap out of the initial shock, her words sounding a million miles away. Maybe that's just because every part of me is throbbing with anxiety right now.

"Ain't it bonkers! Emily and Katie Fitch are coming here! To Roundview!"

It's all in slow motion after that. The way the two of them strut down the hall, Emily looking like she hasn't a care in the world. Whilst Katie, oddly enough, looks more restricted. Boys swarm their way around them. Girls do their best to impress them. It's like Lady Gaga's 'Beautiful Dirty Rich' should be playing in the background. They just smile, with their trade mark smiles. Emily's hair is brighter than ever. Blazing red. Burning Red. Fuck me.

Fuck, oh fuck! They haven't noticed me yet. Fuck. _Move it!_

Out of nowhere, my legs start to move. And here I was thinking they had ceased up. My body starts to drag itself away. Effy looks at me inquisitively. Tearing her eyes away from the scene for the first time. "Naomi? Where are you going?" Panda asks, her voice slowly drowning out. I don't turn back. I'm too afraid to look back. What if she sees me? I can't let her see me.

I head for the first door insight. Bursting through the bathroom door, and into the first vacant stall. Throwing my head towards the toilet, and heaving my stomach. I don't give a fuck that there are some girls touching up their make-up, staring at me, probably thinking I have a disorder.

I wipe my mouth, and glare at the little bitches. They get the hint and leave the bathroom immediately. I lean against the sink, trying to steady my breathing. Water. Maybe water will help. I wash my hands, and splash some against my face.

Looking up at my reflection, it finally hits me. "Holy shit!" It's just a whisper. But they're the only words I can manage right now.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun - Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoa! Your reviews left me speechless. Fully stoked that you guys weren't thrown off by the time jump. So, yay for me! Plus, last chapter was the most reviewed yet! I'm still smiling about it. Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Family drama decided to drag my thoughts away from this story. But I'm back. And hopefully you guys dig this. **

**Shout outs to EVERYONE who reviewed!  
**

**E5O** x

* * *

**Naomi**

It took me at least twenty minutes to process all of this fucking...mess. In that time the bell had rung, and the chaos outside had distinguished. And yet I still stood in front of the mirror. Trying to wrap my head around this. What the fuck? Those three words had surged through my mind in the last twenty minutes. What the fuck were the Fitch twins doing _here, _in_ Bristol_? What the fuck was _Emily _doing here_? _Just_...what the fuck?_

I couldn't do it. After the initial shock, I realized I couldn't face them. Not yet. I had to get out of here. I had to think this through. So I ran. Yes, I know it's the first day of school. And usually I don't ditch school. My friends all know that, because I'm the only one out of the lot of us, that actually wants to learn. Oh and Panda, but she's Panda.

I waited until I was sure assembly had begun. Fuck! They were going to call out my name! Oh shit!Fuck my mother and her fucked up choice of a name.

Well, there's nothing I can do about that now, is there? I peeked out of the bathroom, double checking each way, and making a run for the next corridor. Fucking hall monitor Crispin, was late to assembly, and almost caught me, fucking tosser. I waited until his little whistling had turned a few corners, before making a run for it.

I didn't stop running. Not even when I was three streets away from the campus. I couldn't stop. I had to run. Had to make sure I got home. Right now, I wanted one thing. My shower. I needed to think. Needed to figure out, what the fuck I was going to do about this.

"Stupid fucking thing." I fumbled with the lock on my door. Finally the fucking thing opened, and I threw my keys and bag to the floor. Running upstairs to the shower. I stripped down as fast as I could, ridding all clothing from my body.

The water was fucking freezing. I didn't care. My heart rate began to slow down, as I let the water trickle over my skin. It felt good. To feel something other than anxiety. I took deep breaths, slumping down to the shower floor. Taking in everything that had happened this morning.

Emily was here. In Bristol. Apparently going to my school.

_Fuck_.

I had never expected to see her again. Well maybe, if I had ever decided to go back to my Father's. But that would have been different. I would have known there was a possibility of seeing her. But this. This was a fucking shock. No way in hell did I see this coming.

It hit me then. I can't run from this. I can't run away from Emily. Not only because it's physically impossible. But for me. I had to stop being such a fucking coward.

I decided now would be the time to get out of the shower. Plus, Cook would have a nut if I had used up all the water. That boy showers at least three times a day.

I wrapped a towel around me, and found some clothes to put on. I wasn't going back to school today, that was for sure. Yes, I know I just said I'd stop running. But for today, I'm going to hide. Shut up.

I opted for slacks, and a tank top. Tying my now much longer blonde locks up in a messy bun. The faint sound of buzzing caught my attention. I pulled my phone from out of my bag, seeing two messages.

**You're very MIA? **

I hadn't bothered to tell Effy I was leaving. She'd ask too many questions. It was bad enough that I ran into the girls toilets without reason.

**Oi! Blondie, whr the fuck did u go?**

Or Cook for that matter.

I replied to the both of them, telling them I didn't feel too well. Cook came back with something about me having a weak stomach.

And Effy replied with an **Uh huh**

Great. Now I was going to be interrogated by Effy. Well it figures. That can wait though. For now, I'm going to sit here, get wasted off my face, and blast my ipod through the speakers. Yes, for now, this will do.

.

.

.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep out after a couple of spliffs. I don't know if it was from the fact that I was completely wasted, or from being an emotional wreck.

But the sound of Cook bursting through the door, scared the fucking shit out of me.

"Jesus Blondie! Open some fucking windows up yeah?" Cook, with Effy in tow, started opening up windows, leaving the door open. "Smells like skunk."

"Wow, you _do_ look really pale." Effy mocked, plonking herself on the couch next to me.

"Fuck off." I mumbled, nudging her back.

"So, I see you've taken your medication." Effy nods to the ash tray, smirking at me. Fucking bitch.

"Look, I just didn't feel like being at school today, yeah?" I watched as Effy grabbed my pack of fags, lighting one up and passing it to me.

"Before or after you threw up in the toilets?" She asked. Cook bellowed with laughter.

"Naomikins, babes, you gotta lighten up on the ball breakers yeah?" Cook shook his head at me.

I forcefully gave him the finger, "I can drink you under the table."

"Well if it ain't that, then what's got you so sick?" Cook questioned. His serious tone, breaking into a goofy smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" I glared at him. I hate when he does that. Like he knows something I don't.

"Someone knock you up?" Cook asked, giggling like a five year old. Effy choked on her cigarette next to me. Laughing just as hard as Cook.

"Yeah right." Effy mumbled.

I looked at her, eyes wide open, "What's that supposed to mean?" I accused, crossing my arms intently.

She shrugged, blowing her smoke out perfectly, "You haven't got much, _action_, lately."

"What would you know?" Okay, she was completely right. And she fucking knew it too. She just looked back at me with that knowing look, that shut me up right away. Like I said, fucking bitch.

"Speaking of action..." We both turned our heads to find Cook, pinning a piece of paper to the memo board. Yes we have a memo board. It was for Cook's benefit. I could leave him little notes, or instructions. God I felt like a mother.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. It was never like Cook to actually put something on the memo board.

He turned around, smiling proudly. "Apparently, Miss _Emily Fitch_ gave Cook her number." Effy answered.

My heart jumped. Again. I could feel that familiar heat returning. I could feel my legs going numb again. I looked over, trying my best to make out the numbers. Fuck me. It was her number. I knew that number off by fucking heart. Fuck!

No. I have to do this. I have to pull myself together. _But she's gay?_

"Yep. She wants the Cookie monster alright." Cook thrashed his pelvis, as he does. I shuddered at the thought of Cook and Emily. My Cook. And My...and Emily. Could things possibly get worse?

.

.

.

**Tuesday**

I woke this morning from a terrible dream. A dream that included a beautiful redhead, strutting down the hallways of MY school.

"Rise and shine Blondie! We got schooling to learn!" Cook yelled, bursting through the door.

It wasn't a dream, was it? Fuck.

Instinctively, I pulled up my covers. Not that Cook hasn't already seen my body. Ew, not like that. It was an accident.

"Why are you so fucking ecstatic? You hate college." Clearly, i'm not a morning person. Never have been, never will be.

"That was before yesterday. Today, I have a bird to catch. Fuck me, that girl is fit." I knew who he was talking about. And so fucking thankful he didn't actually say her name.

"Yeah, well how about you piss off, and let me get ready yeah?"

He shook his head, laughing, and before he had trailed down the stairs, he yealled, "You really need to see more cock."

_Wanker._

It was true. Not the cock thing. But I needed something. Fucking, something to take my mind of all this crap. Something to distract myself with. Something to tear my mind away from Emily Fitch. If that's fucking possible.

.

.

.

The walk to school was fucking painful. Listening to Cook ramble on and fucking on about Emily Fitch. Occasionally he changed the subject to Katie. And then he joined the two, going on about his twin fantasies, that almost had me gagging into a bush. Don't get me wrong, Katie is well fit. But the thought of Cook being with the two of them, hell just the thought of Cook being with Emily makes my mouth water. And not in a nice way. More of the, 'shit, I'm gonna throw up in a minute' way.

Soon, Campus fell into sight, and that anxiety surged it way through my veins.

_Here goes nothing. _

I try to act normal. Try not to let this get to me. But who the fuck am I kidding?

"Hey" Effy popped out of nowhere. As she does. Cook nodded, and continued smoking his fag. How does he not get a fright from her?

"Remind me to put a bell on you later." I scowled as Effy began to walk with us.

"You're awfully jumpy lately. Trouble?" She asked, looking me up and down, as if trying to find the right answer. Just waiting fo rme to lie, so that she could uncover the truth.

"I'm only jumpy when you sneak up on me." I fired back. Yes, take that Stonem!

"Right. Well are you ready for _your_ first day?"

Fuck no.

.

.

.

I had managed to avoid all things Fitch for my first too classes. Well by avoiding, I mean not actually seeing either of the twins. Of course, every bloke wouldn't shut up about how fit they are, and how they're going to try it on with one of them. Then comparing the two fo them. Even Kumar mentioned something about them, and I thought he was gay?

Girls either loved them or hated them. They were most likely jealous. The only person who didn't seem so fussed about the phenomenon that is Katie and Emily Fitch, had to be Effy. Because Effy rarely gives a shit about anything.

But then, lunch time came around. And suddenly I felt rather vulnerable.

Effy, Freddie, Pandora, Thomas and I all sat out around our usual lucnh table outside. Cook had even carved his name in the side of it. Claiming it as his.

Effy and I shared a smoke, whilst Freddie lit up a spliff. Our school is full of discipline. Not. It wasn't as if Freddie wasn't the only one smoking a spliff at school. Teachers cared more about what the younger kids did anyway.

"There's a party this weekend." Effy stated, to no one in particular. Panda was raving on about who knows what, with a mouthful. Thomas humbly listened to everything she said. It's a wonder how he does it.

"We should go." Freddie agreed, nodding his head, then exhaling his spliff.

"Could be fun." I nodded, taking another drag of my cigarette. God we sounded like a bunch of boring sods.

"Ah people, people! Make some room yeah?" Cook yelled, with his arms stretched out."Naomikins. Babe. Got some people I want you to meet." He stepped to the side, and my eyes met hers for the first time.

"Ah fuck!" Effy yelled, brushing off her hand. Shit. I'd completely dropped my cigarette on her hand. Leaving a little red mark.

"Shit. Sorry." I smiled awkwardly. I could feel her eyes burning into me. She was still looking at me. I knew it. And I was too fucking scared to look back. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Anyway...Naomi, this is Emily and Katie." Cook pointed to each one as he said their names. They were smiling. Both of them. Like they hadn't a care in the fucking world. Like this wasn't the most fucked up situation ever!

There was something different in Katie's smile. Her eyes. They screamed at me. Trying to tell me something. Something I couldn't quite grab ahold of.

I didn't know what to do. What they were going to do. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"It's nice to meet you Naomi." that voice. That fucking voice. It had been a year since i'd heard that husk. Fuck me she looked georgeous today. It's like her beauty intensified in every way.

Crap. I hadn't said anything yet. Realizing that everyone was now looking at me, I struggled to find my voice. "Y-you too." I hated how weak I sounded.

"So what's this about a party?" Cook asked. I didn't hear anymore of the conversation. My eyes locked with hers, and for a split second, I swear I saw a tinge of sadness in her eyes, before she turned and continued to hang on Cook's every word.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_**Thoughts**_?  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, you guys just keep throwing reviews at me, it's crazy! And I LOVE it! Sorry for the wait.**

**Muchas Loves! ;)**

**E5O**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

Somehow, I managed to hold myself together throughout lunch. Having Emily less than two meters away from me. Acting as if she had just met me. I should be thankful right? Thankful that she didn't out me. That she didn't tell all my friends that I practically fell in love with her, and spent the night with her. Thankful that she didn't just scream and yell at me for breaking her heart.

But something about this just isn't right. I avoided eye contact with either of the twins. No matter how much I tried to shake it off, I could feel Katie staring at me. Intensely. Like she was trying to wrap her head around this, just as much as I was.

The bell eventually rang, and I was quick to pack my things as fast as I could.

"Someones an eager learner." I froze, just before swinging my bag over my shoulder.

It was hushed, but I didn't miss Katie hissing an "Em" to her sister. She had spoken to me, directly. Causing everyone else to stare at me. Fuck sakes.

"Naomikins is all about the books." Cook stated, almost sounding proud of me. Christ.

"I bet she is." Emily smiled. It wasn't warm, or happy. It looked almost sick. Like she was mentally fucking with me. Before I could strike up any form of retaliation, she had turned and started giggling about something with Cook. I stormed off. Not giving a fuck if I looked like a total bitch in front of the 'new & famous' Fitch twins.

I had politics next. Right now, I wish Kieran still taught here. I took my seat at the back like always, waiting for the rest of the class to enter. I wasn't that eager to learn. I just wanted to get the fuck away from that lunch table. Away from Emily.

"Hey." My head dropped at the voice that had taken the seat next to me. I turned, facing Katie, brows raised.

"You. Study politics?" Seriously, Katie Fitch?

She shook her head, laughing, "Surprisingly enough, I do give a shit about the rest of the world. I may even join the debate team!" She shrugged. Hold on. This is Katie Fitch. No, Katie _Fucking_ Fitch. Actually, come to think of it. She would be rather good at debating. Except for that irritating lisp.

"Who would've thought." I mumble. It's not Katie's fault that this is so fucked up. But how else am I supposed to act around her. Happy? Yeah that'd work.

"Look, I know this situation is a huge fucking mess. I thought things would have gotten better when she saw you. But it's like it fucking backfired. And now she's getting worse." Katie whispered, leaning right over to my desk, as to make sure nobody heard her. Like they would know who she was talking about.

"Worse?"

"Right, class. Please everyone, in your seats. Lets start with reading the introduction to A2 politics." The teacher yelled.

Great fucking timing! Why did Katie have to bring this up now?

"Meet me after College?" Katie pleaded. For once looking more torn than I felt in the inside. I couldn't say no to Katie, not when she looked so desperate.

"Sure." I whispered back, turning my attention from Katie, to my text book.

.

.

.

Katie had text me, asking to meet her at a cafe in town after school. Deja vu? Yeah, that's what I thought too. Except this time, I didn't know what to expect. I told Effy and Cook I had some bills to pay. Effy offered to come, but of course I made up another lie. I couldn't have Effy coming along. For obvious reasons.

So I walked into town, and waited for Katie at the cafe she had texted me. She wasn't far behind. She had a few fans, or stalkers, whatever you want to call them, following her. She ordered a drink, and took the seat opposite me. I braced myself for whatever Katie Fitch was going to throw at me.

"So, never thought we'd be in this situation again yeah?" Katie attempted to break the ice.

"Fucking aye." I took a sip of my coffee, glaring at the fuckwits that kept staring at the two of us.

Katie took a deep breath before carrying on. "See, the thing is, our Nan, she's sort of gone off the rails. Right piss head that one. Anyway, she needs help. And Dad's too fucking busy to help her. She hates Mum, so that's a no go."

I rolled my eyes, "Katie, what the fuck does this have to do with me?"

"Just shut the fuck up and listen yeah?" I nodded, and Katie carried on. "Right, so. Like I was saying, my Nan's a piss head. That's why Ems and I are here. To look after her. It made sense. Our contracts were up. And Ems always complained about not experiencing a normal life. So, that's the first thing you need to know. Is why we're here. It's not like we just showed up to ruin your life."

Well that makes sense. "What's the second thing I need to know?"

Katie took a deeper breath this time. "Ems. She was so against coming here, for obvious reasons. But I managed to talk her around. I thought that maybe, maybe if she saw you, things would change. She would change. She turned into a right slag after you left. Shagging up a fucking storm! She made me look like a fucking angel. But, like I said. It fucking backfired. We both know that Emily's as gay as a window. So I have no fucking clue what she's trying to do with your mate Cook. I guess what i'm trying to tell you, is watch out Naomi. She's just getting started."

Fuck. What the fuck. Just getting started with what? "Is this some sort of fucked up game?" I asked, not bothering to lower my voice. Some old bitch next to me, had the nerve to scoff at my language, but you know what? Fuck you old lady.

"I've never seen her like this. Flirting with someone as repulsive as your friend, just for attention." Katie shivered at the thought of Cook. Hey, he isn't that bad.

"Attention?"

Katie rolled her eyes, "From you, you twat. Anyways, I should get going. Nan's probably passed out on the floor. Old bint. See you around Naomi." And with that, Katie Fitch was gone. Gone before I could ask more questions. Gone before I could gain anymore answers.

Fuck me. What the hell have I got myself into?

.

.

.

I tried my best to avoid Emily at school. Occasionally ditching my friends at lunchtime, for the mere reason that I couldn't stand watching Emily pretend to be interested in Cook. I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. If she wanted to play games, she could play them with herself. Oh my God, dirty thoughts. _Christ woman._

The only time I spoke to Katie was during politics class. Over the past week, it seemed Katie and Effy found some sort of connection. Something I was sure was impossible. After all, Katie had no agendas. She was new at school, and deserved to make new friends. Katie was good with Panda too. She listened to Panda rave on and on about things that Katie probably knew already. But surprisingly enough Katie has patience.

Today, however, is Saturday. And Effy has decided that I will be attending this party, even though i've objected to it at least ten times already. It's a dress up party. I don't do dress up. But apparently Effy doesn't give a fuck whether I do or not. So she hand picked my costume, a one piece shirt dress, very Effy like, police slut outfit. With aviators to top it off. Apparently blue is my colour.

Whilst Effy opted for a toga, going as a goddess, Freddie's going as a roman soldier. Panda and Thomo had decided to go as Dorothy and the Scarecrow. There costumes were well amazing. Panda had been working on her outfit all week. The five of us had gotten ready at Effy's house. Apparently Cook has a date. I didn't care to stick around and see if it was Emily or not.

Katie had said she would meet us at the party. I was beginning to like Katie more and more. Even if she had delivered me a slap, through her sister. Katie was real. A lot more real than I had initially thought.

The five of us walked to the party, me cursing at Effy the entire time for forcing me to wear heels.

After a good fifteen minutes of torture, we arrived at the party. Apparently most of our school was going to be here. So no doubt every guy would have his eyes on the twins tonight. God help me if Cook starts being a twat.

Freddie saw some guys he knew, passing around a spliff. He pecked Effy on the cheek, and told her he'd meet up with her later. It's not like Effy cares really. She likes Freddie, but she likes her space just as much.

Panda dragged Thomas to the dance floor immediately. Panda is never one to be ashamed to dance.

Effy and I headed for the kitchen, of course. Looking for any alcohol in sight. "I still don't understand why I _had_ to wear heels?" I moaned, snatching the first bottle of wine I could find.

"Because you're as dry as the fucking Sahara. Tonight is about you pulling." Effy smirked, that evil fucking smirk.

I choked on my wine, "You're trying to set me up?"

"Well hopefully you can do it all on your own." Effy shrugged, handing me a pill on the tip of her finger.

"Anymore of those?" Katie popped up from behind Effy, looking, well, fucking fit, in a white Angel outfit. Irony at its best.

"Didn't think you were the type." Effy handed another pill out to Katie, who gleefully accepted. Popping the pill, she turned and smiled.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She winked, more specifically at Effy. Weird.

"So, where is the other famous Fitch?" Effy asked, handing Katie a beer she swiped from the kitchen. Katie nodded towards the dance floor. My eyes followed hers. Landing on the repulsive sight of Emily, dirty dancing with Cook. Dressed as Fred and fucking Wilma Flintstone. And what's worse, is that Emily looks fucking gorgeous in that torn white dress, that leaves little to the imagination.

"Wow." Effy gaped. Fuck sakes. When is this pill going to kick in? I tried not to watch. But it's so fucking hard. Hard when Emily is over there, wearing fuck all, and flaunting her body around for everyone. No wonder she turns straight girls.

I look away before my stomach starts to heave. As fit as Emily looks tonight, I can't stand seeing Cook run his hands over her body. I love Cook, I really fucking do. But right now, i'm starting to feel fucking...jealous.

I try to focus my attention on whatever Katie and Effy are talking about. I'm lost in their words, when I start to feel a burn in my cheek. A familiar heat. Like something is scorching into my skin. Like someones watching me. Maybe it's the drugs. Or the lack of oxygen circulating through the room. Or maybe, it's the fact that when I turn my head to find a reason, my eyes lock with hers.

For the first time since Cook brought her over to our table, our eyes lock again. I try to turn. Try to rip myself away, before she burns me. But it's too late. Her lips curl into a smirk, as she starts to grind her bum into Cooks crotch.

_Fuck this._

I do the only thing I know. I run. Run for the fucking bathroom. I need some fresh air, or water, or something. The pills are definitely kicking in now. I shove my way to the top of the stairs, banging down the bathroom door, until the occupant gets the message, and opens the fucking door. I push them aside, locking the door immediately.

Turning the tap, I look into the mirror. "Fuck sakes."

I splash some water on my face, hoping that maybe it will soothe my skin. Some cunt starts knocking on the door. "Piss off." I yell. Yeah, i'm not actually using the toilet. But this is an emergancy, of sorts.

However, the asshole doesn't get the message. "Fuck off!" Maybe they'll get it now. BANG BANG. Or not?

I storm over to the door, furiosly opening it, "Can't you wait five fucking-"

It happens so fast, that I can barely register what the fuck is going on. There's lips. Lips that i've tasted before. Strawberry. There's hair, so fucking bright, I close my eyes. Then open them again to see if this is actually happening. It is happening. What the fuck? I push her away. Catching my breath, and wiping her lipstick off of my lips. Something I wish I hadn't done, because I still want that taste. Her taste.

She looks at me, here chocolate pools, burning into my eyes. She smiles. That wicked smile. That smile that makes my stomach turn. "Miss me?"

That's it. That's all she says. And then, she's gone. Leaving me looking like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

**Ohhh yeeeeah, review, yeah?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Holey Moley, doughnut shop! Wow, you guys seriously are CHOICE! I don't know where this chapter came from. It's a ball roller of sorts. But after a SHITLOAD of reviews, I HAD to throw something back at you guys for being so goddamn awesome!Also, props to anyone who notices a line I 'borrowed.'  
**

**E5O**

**xx  
**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

For fuck sakes! Why? Why did she have to go and do that?

I can't think straight. I can barely walk straight, my legs still feel like jello, from a kiss. One kiss. One very passionate kiss, but still it was only one. How does she still do that to me? I need to gte rid of this taste. Her taste. And fast.

I push my way down the stairs, using all control I have not to look at the dance floor. I swear I _will_ throw up if Cook is grinding his crotch on Emily, still. Where the fuck is Effy?

I push my way through the drunk wankers, who can barely hold themselves up. Why the fuck did some douche have to come as a rubix cube, blocking the fucking doorway. "Move!" I push past him, earning a mumbled _bitch. _Usually, I would retaliate. But i'll let it slide, because right now, I need to find Effy, and some alcohol.

"Fuck." Where the hell did she dissapear to? And where the fuck is Katie? I stop looking around like a freak, and pull out a packet of cigarettes, lighting up a much needed fag. Exhaling the sweet taste of nicotine, into the crisp air. God this feels good.

"Hey!" A rather drunk looking Effy and Katie stumble towards me from the side of the house. Effy trying her best to hold up the side of her toga dress, and find some sort of balance at the same time. Katie trying to help Effy, with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" I scowl, snatching the vodka out of Katie's hand, forcing it down my throat, not fazed by the burning sensation.

"You took off first." Effy whines like a five year old, snatching back the vodka.

"Yeah well, I had to pee, okay?" I throw my lighter at her, and she smiles, a goofy drunken Effy smile.

"You were peeing for a long time Naomi Campbell." She slurs, plonking herself onto the grass, and pulling me down with her. She turns to face Katie, and pats the grass on the other side of her. "Sit." She smiles.

"Eff, Are you pissed?" I ask, trying to catch her eyes. It's a rare night when Effy is hammered.

"Monumentally." She giggles, pulling out a spliff.

"Right. Well give me that!" I snatch the spliff out of her hands. She protests, trying to snatch it back, but my arms are too long for her short limbs.

"Bitch!"

I take a long drag, followed by a few short ones, blowing it in her face. "I need it more than you, okay?" She stops, and looks at me. Like she's trying to read me, but she's too drunk to focus properly.

"You okay?" She asks, her playful tone turns serious, a drunk serious that is. Her voice sounding more high pitched.

I nod my head, taking another drag, and handing her back her spliff. "So, you two are hitting it off well then?" As weird as that is.

Effy smiles again, "I was telling Katie all about Bristol."

Katie stifles a laugh, and accepts the spliff from Effy. "More like slurring."

"Hey!" Effy slaps her playfully on the arm.

"Not tryna be funny babes, but you make fuck all sense when you're pissed." This time I laugh along with Katie. She's right. For someone like Effy, she sure knows how to confuse the fuck out of you when she's pissed, and rambling on about God knows what.

"Fuck off." Effy shoulders me.

"It's weird is all." I state, before realizing I actually said that out loud, shit.

"Why?" the two of them ask in unison. Katie's sounding more intrigued, Effy sounding more defensive.

I shrug my shoulders, "You're just too different."

Effy just laughs. But Katie, Katie looks me directly in the eye. I swear she's trying to fucking read me or something? Maybe her and Effy are more alike than I thought.

"Speaking of _different, _where's your sister?" Effy asks Katie, forcing me to cringe. Katie rolls her eyes. She doesn't look at me. She never does whenever someone brings up Emily and I'm around. I silently thank her.

"Probably causing a scene somewhere." I scoff at Katie's words.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Effy asks me. I look at Katie. I can feel myself looking desperate. But Katie gives me nothing.

"I dunno." I shrug. Fuck. If I say too much, I might upset Katie. If I don't say anything, Effy will keep pushing. Christ.

"Sure seems like you don't." Effy looks back towards the house, then back at me. "Is it because she's taking all of your Cookie monsters attention?"

"You did not just refer to him as my cookie monster?" I mock a shiver at the fact that Effy used a from of endearment.

"You guys are close. It's understandable that you feel threatened by Emily." Threatened? Shit, Effy must be pissed. I guess it could seem that way. Maybe I could work with that? Wait, what?

"Can we just talk about something else, please?"

"Change, it's a wonderful thing." Oh great, here we go. "You know how subatomic particles don't obey physical laws? They act according to chance, chaos, coincidence. They run into each other in the middle of the universe somewhere and BANG! Energy. Well, the same as that. That's the great thing about the universe - unpredictable. That's why it's so much fun." Effy rambles on to no one in particular. She really is like a oracle or something. She's on a whole nother level compared to the rest of us. It's like we're all pawns, and Effy's the only one actually playing. She may be drunk, but I swear, that she's onto something. She always fucking is.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, but Effy doesn't answer, instead her eyes are caught on something else. Someone else. I trace her eyes with my own, finding just whats snatched her attention. Finding the last thing I want to see. Cook and Emily walking hand and hand, leaving the party and heading down the street.

.

.

.

**One Week Later**

I keep my distance from Emily at school. Afraid she may burn me again. I don't want to give her another chance to fuck with me. I wish I wasn't so fucking afraid of her. I'm Naomi Campbell for fuck sakes. I don't give a shit. I'm not supposed, yet I fucking do. When it comes to Emily. I hate her for that.

Thank God it's Friday.

I've been walking home alone these last few days. It seems James Cook is too busy doing whatever the fuck he's doing.

Opening my front door, I come to find the lounge filled with Cook shirts thrown everywhere. "What the fuck?"

Next thing, Cook comes bustling down the stairs. "Bout time you got home! I need your help!" Cook rushes out in one breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't skip my last class and come home earlier. What's got into you?" I ask, throwing my bag on the ground, and picking up one of his shirts.

He rolls his eyes at my sarcasm, clearly not in the mood. Since when is he not in the mood for a bit of banter.

"Emilio man!" He paces back and forth.

Why is everyone so fucking vague? "Uh, what?"

He stops his pacing and looks at me, "Emily! That's what's wrong with me." I can't help but laugh. If only he knew. "Yeah. I know you don't like her. But I fucking do, all right? And I kind of asked her out on a date. You know, do it all proper and shit."

If it were possible, my eyeballs would have hit the fall by now. "Wh-what?" More like, WHAT THE FUCK!

"That's right. Cookie actually asked a girl out on a date." He smiled, proudly. Seriously? Why is everyone throwing these bombs at me?

"You're serious about this? Cook, you barely know her." I protest. I don't want to be a bitch. But I don't want Cook getting hurt. Yes, I know he's a grown boy. But he's Cook. My Cook.

He chuckles, "Blondie. _You_ barely know her. Maybe you should give her a chance yeah? You two might hit it off." Jesus christ. Can this get anymore fucked up?

"Cook-" I try. I don't really have anything to say to that.

"Chill babes. Ain't like I'm gonna get my heart broken or nuffin. Now help me pick a shirt out yeah?" He smiles, strolling along, and holding up different shirts for me to choose from. Is this really happening?

I can feel the guilt already. There's no way in hell that this is going to end well.

I reluctantly pick out a shirt for Cook. One with sleeves, and a collar. Not one of his typical polo shirts. He actually scrubs up well. But this, this is wrong. My best friend, is about to go on a date, a proper actual date, with the girl _I_ fell in love with. The same girl that shagged _me_ on a boat in London. The same girl whose heart _I_ broke.

Seriously, this is fucked up.

"I brought her chocolates. You girls like chocolates, yeah?" Fuck me. Now he's being sentimental. Well chocolates is about as sentimental as Cook gets.

"Just go already." I waver him off, making sure I smile, so that he knows, or at least thinks that I'm not being a bitch.

"You're a life saver Blondie. Don't wait up." He skips out the door, with his goofy grin. As soon as that door closes, my smile falters.

I need to make some sense out of this, this fucking game that Emily's playing. There's one person who can help me. I pick up my phone and text Katie, asking for her to meet me as soon as she can.

.

.

.

Half an hour later, Katie meets me at the park, just down from my road. That deja vu feeling comes back. Except this time it's Katie meeting me, here, in Bristol. Not me running to meet Emily at the park, with a heart full of hope that maybe I'd get to touch her, or just be closer to her. No this time, I'm full of anxiousness, and anger, with slight, okay a lot of fucking frustration.

Katie's dressed down, in a pair of trousers, and a jumper. "This better be good Campbell." Katie hugs her sides, protecting herself from the cold.

"What the fuck is your sister playing at?" It's blunt, and straight to the point. I don't feel bad for letting Katie see my emotions. After all, she is the only one who knows the truth. Apart from Emily.

Katie rolls her eyes, something that infuriates me more, "I've told you this already."

"I know that. Someone's got to put a stop to this though." I sigh, knowing that Katie has indeed told me everything she knows. I just wish she knew more.

"She's pissed yeah. You fucked her up well bad. And as fucked up as she is at the moment, I know the real Emily's in there somewhere. I've seen past the cynical bullshit. But I can't force her to do anything." Katie slams out with her lisp. Did she really just use the word cynical?

I laugh a little, soon regretting it when Katie stabs me with a death glare. "Sorry, just, you did kind of push her into the acting thing, didn't you?"

She rolls her eyes once again, "That was different. That was before you. Before you gave her something else. Yeah, she was all confident once we'd become famous. But she was still insecure. Then you came along, and changed everything. And then...you left." She whispered the end. Sounding as if she felt guilty for practically blaming me for everything.

"Right. Well, how the fuck are we going to put an end to this?" I ask, pleading for Katie to give me a direct answer.

She sighs, turning her head to face me, her eyes matching mine. "I think we both know there's only one person who can stop this."

She didn't need to tell me directly. I think she didn't want to. Maybe she felt bad, for not being able to do anything.

So, I'm the only one who can stop her? Huh, well ain't that fucking great?

* * *

**Sorry no Emily in this one. But I promise much more interesting things in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just saying, you people sure know how to make a girl smile with all your reviews.**

**This one is a tad rushed & short, I opened up word, and this spilled itself out. Read, review and enjoy.**

**E5O x  
**

**

* * *

**

**Naomi**

**.  
**

We just stood there, in silence. It felt as though Katie was letting it sink in. Letting me process everything. Just just stood there, awkwardly on the balls of her feet.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

"What the fuck!" I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash from spinning so fast, only to find a hysteric Effy.

"You should see your face." She cackled. Fucking bitch. What the hell is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

Effy shrugged. "Thought I'd take a walk."

I rolled my eyes, then realized Katie was still there. Crap. This has got to look suspicious.

"Right. And how long have you been there?" I ask. God I hope she hasn't overhead anything. Shit!

"Long enough to catch you two in a staring competition, what are you two doing here?" Uh fuck. Think, come up with something. Think, think!

"Naomi was just giving me some of her politics notes, to help me out, I didn't know where she lived, so she met me here...to walk me back to her house to get them, yeah?" Thank God for Katie fucking Fitch.

"You take politics?" Effy asked, sounding as bemused about at as I was.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Why does everyone say that? I'm not _that_ self centered.

Effy just laughed, not answering Katie's question. "Well I was heading over to your house too. Any spliff?"

I grinned, Katie rolled her eyes. "Always."

.

.

.

After ten minutes of Effy trying to convince a very reluctant Katie, to smoke a spliff, we finally sparked it up. Effy always comes through in a time of need. Apparently Katie's trying to lay off the spliff. Something about being straight when looking after her Nan.

"So, Cook's out on a date with Emily huh? Interesting." Effy states out loud. Christ, this is the last thing I want to talk about. I can barely stop thinking about it. That's fucking bad enough.

"Yeah..." Katie draws out, cutting through the awkward silence.

"Thought Cook didn't do dates?" God, would you just drop it?

"That's what I thought about Ems" Katie said, before looking guiltily towards me. "At least now, I mean." She finished, throwing me a smile.

I just roll my eyes. "So, Katie. See anyone you fancy here?" I ask, changing the subject. I would much rather talk about this Fitch.

Katie's eyes widen, almost flaring, before returning back to normal. "I have yet to see what Bristol has to offer."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll see soon enough." Effy exhaled her smoke exquisitely.

Suddenly the sounds of stumbling footsteps, and a familiar husky giggle, burst from a muffle outside through the front door. "Ladies." Cook bowed, with a drunk grin.

"Katie?" Emily asked, looking more shocked to see her sister in _my_ house, than to actually see me.

"Alright Ems?" Katie asked, a tinge of disgust in her voice. Ouch.

"Lovely night then?" Effy broke the tension.

Cook howled from the kitchen. Striding back with a bottle of tequila. "Ems has got a tank of a stomach in her."

He just called her Ems. A nickname. A serious nickname. Not Emilio. Or Emsy. But, _Ems_. He handed her a glass, that she willingly accepted. The two of them downing a shot of tequila. I couldn't peel my eyes away from her. Fuck I wish I were that tequila. What? Fuck sakes.

Cook gasp at the burn in his throat, before looking at Emily with hungry eyes. Oh Christ no. He's eye fucking her. Right in front of us. And she's fucking letting him.

"Well ladies, hate to leave you, but I reckon it's about time for bed." Cook held his hand out for Emily. Who sheepishly accepted. Fuck. Shit. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Night." She turned, I looked away. No fucking way could I look at her, when she was parading around like this. Where the fuck has my Emily gone.

"That was fast." Effy filled in the silence. Katie sat awkwardly, I could feel her throwing me glances, somewhat checking to see how I'd reacted. And I can tell you, I'm fucking pissed.

.

.

.

A few spliffs later, and after Effy had decided and persuaded both Katie and I do have a few shots of tequila, the tow of them had passed out on my sofa. I decided to leave them there. A passed out Effy is impossible to wake up. And I was too afraid to wake Katie Fucking Fitch up either. Who knows how that would end?

I threw a blanket over the two of them, and dragged my sorry arse upstairs to my room. I stripped off my clothes, and crawled into bed. My chest tightened at the sound of mumbled giggles and voices. They're still up? Christ. How am I supposed to sleep knowing that Cook and Emily are sharing a bed in the next room? I threw my pillow over my head. Trying my best to block the noises. At least they're not shagging. Jesus!

Fuck it. I pulled out my ipod, plugging the headphones into my ears, turning the volume as high as it would go without popping my eardrums.

.

.

.

I'm never drinking tequila again! I rolled over, peeling my eyes open, desperately trying to read the red tormenting light on my clock. 9.53. I quickly shut my eyes, I could sleep for at least another twenty minutes.

Or not.

Cook's snoring roared through the walls. How the fuck is anybody supposed to sleep with that buzz saw? I wonder if Emily stills here. I hope not. I look like fucking shit. Not that I care what she thinks...

I crawl out of bed, throwing on a pair of knickers and a long shirt, and step out towards the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I turn the handle, open the door, and shutting it behind me flicking the lock.

"Shit!" I turn as fast as possible, snapping my eyes shut, trying to open the fucking door again.

"Sorry, thought I locked it." Emily calls from the bath behind me casually.

"Well you didn't." It's harsh and cold, and I could give less of a shit. I flick the lock, only for her to call out again.

"Stay."

"Pardon?" I turn around, snapping my eyes shut again, when I see her with her leg up, rubbing over her fucking sexy legs. I mean legs. Just legs.

She giggles, "You don't have to close your eyes. It's nothing new." She continues to wash herself, and I refuse to open my eyes. Afraid of what it will do to me. God I want to open my eyes.

"I'm good, thanks." I stand there awkwardly, "I should go." I turn again, but she stops me.

"Naomi." It's desperate and pleading this time. I curse at myself for giving in, turning this time with my eyes open, making sure they land on something other than the gorgeous girl in my bath.

"You could always join me." Her voice drops into that sexy husk. Is she fucking serious?

"What are you playing at Emily?" I look at her straight this time. Just her eyes. Nowhere else. Not her bubble soaked skin.

"Cook's a nice guy." She dodges my question.

I roll my eyes at her procrastinating. "Yeah, I know. He's my best friend."

She smiles, "It's funny, last night all he talked about was you. Naomi this, Naomi that. How lovely you are. How strong you are. How you're always there for him."

I don't know how to feel about that. I expected Cook to be tooting his own horn, trying to get into Emily's pants or something.

"Don't hurt him." I warn her, giving her the famous glare.

She rolls her eyes at me, bitch. "I'm not here to hurt him."

I snap then, sudden confidence hitting me. Or maybe just the pent up frustration. "Then who the fuck are you trying to hurt? Me?"

She laughs, fucking laughs at me, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just having some fun. And Cook's up for it."

"You're gay! And aren't you supposed to be looking after your sick Gran? Isn't that why you're here. Not to fuck around with everyone!" I let her have it. She is really starting to piss me off right now.

"Well that's true. And she's not sick. She's an alcoholic. Self inflicted pain. I didn't want to come here. Katie made me. Thought it would be a good idea." Why is she co fucking blasé about this? She steps out of the bath, standing in front of me completely naked. Dripping with water. Fuck me. I try to look away, cursing myself for the lower pulse I can feel, just at the sight of Emily. She smiles, that cynical smile. She fucking knows what she's doing to me.

"Do you regret it?" She asks me, for the first time sounding like the Emily I knew, not bothering to cover herself up, looking seemingly proud at the effect she knows she has on me.

I grab a towel, holding it up in front of her, trying not to look her in the eye. She steps up into the towel, now merely inches away from me.

"No." I whisper, hating that I feel so weak around her.

She doesn't say a thing. She just leans forward and kisses me softly, her lips brushing across mine, before leaving me breathless, alone in the bathroom.

.

.

.

I decided to shower then and there once Emily had left. Needing to wrap my head around everything. Around Emily. Around the fact that she has now kissed me twice, but yet she's still playing these fucking games.

After my shower, I went down stairs, to find Katie and Effy in a very compromising position. Effy's arm was draped over Katie on the sofa. Both still sound asleep.

"Ahem." I cough loudly, waking them both up, waiting with an amused expression. Once Katie sees my face, she bolts up right, almost knocking Effy out again. Effy mumbles something, and Katie quickly straightens herself out. "Morning!"

"Christ what time is it?" Katie asks, standing up.

"Almost half ten. Tea?" I offer, still with a smirk on my face. This is priceless.

"No thanks, I should really get home. Fuck where are my house keys?" Katie scrambles around, looking flustered. Avoiding eye contact with both Effy and I.

"I've got mine. We can get yours later yeah?" Emily emerges from the stairs, wearing her dress from last night. My amused smile wipes itself away when Emily catches my eyes with her own.

"Right. Okay. Thanks for the uh, sofa." Katie practically runs out the door with Emily in tow, who turns flashing a quick smile, before closing the door, leaving just Effy and I.

"Good sleep then?" I ask, cocking a brow at a shit looking Effy.

"Fuck off." She throws a cushion at me, rolling back over on the sofa.

* * *

**I hope you all know how to play Never Ever...** ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**200 reviews? My, my thank you! you guys are awesome. nuff said. **

**This one goes out to Kiwi99, for blasting past 100 reviews! If you haven't already, go check out her awesome fic, 'That was eventful.' ! **

**E5O xx**

**

* * *

**

Naomi

.

Once Cook had risen from his drunken slumber, he had managed to drag Effy and I out of the house, and down to uncle Keith's pub. Apparently it was karaoke night, and the group was in need of a decent drinking session together.

He also mentioned that he wanted Effy and I to get to know Emily a bit more. Fuck sakes.

What annoyed me even more, was the little glance Effy sent my way. That look that says, she knows something, or she knows what i'm thinking.

So Effy forced me to get ready. I pulled on a pair of black skinnys, and an silver top. Where she chose to only wear a shirt, that she claimed was a dress.

Uncle Keith's pub is practically our second home. Ever since Effy and I became friends with Cook, he snuck us into the pub, and got us completely shitfaced.

I used to love those times. But tonight is not the same. Tonight, the 'group' is all going to be here. Including Katie and Emily.

We were the first to arrive, as always. Thomas, Panda and Freddie arrived shortly after. It was about twenty minutes later, they showed up. My jaw almost matched Cooks dropped one. Emily was dressed in a white fitted dress, that hugged every curve of her body. I quickly snapped my lips back together, hoping that no one saw my reaction.

"Ladies." Cook yelled, standing up to kiss Emily on the cheek. My stomach flipped.

"Hi." Emily waved, taking a seat next to Cook. I scooted over for Katie to take a seat.

Everyone greeted one another, Cook smiling like an idiot. "Ain't this great. Everyone togther! You know what we need now? Shots!" He yelled, walking to the bar, and ordering a round of shots.

An awkward silence cast upon the table. After a solid minute, I was thankful for once, when Pandora opened her mouth. "Whizzer, Karaoke night is super fun." Thomas nodded in agreement, as he always does. "We should totally do a duet hun? I'm super duper good at singing." She grinned. Thomas kissed her in response. God that would be an awful performance.

"Who's for...TEQUILA!" Cook returned, placing the tray on the table and handing out shots.

Everyone raised their glasses, not knowing what we were drinking to, but we still downed them all together.

"You look nice." I commented to Katie. Her head snapped at me, as if i'd startled her.

"Oh, thanks. And Emily?" She asks, flicking her eyes over towards her sister. My eyes followed, forcing me to swallow hard. Emily looked fucking sexy. Yes, there I said it. She may be a total bitch lately, but fuck me she looks hot.

"She looks nice too." I sipped on my drink, looking over at Effy cocking a brow at me. I returned it with my own questioning look, tipping my head towards Katie as subtlety as possible. Am I the only one who thinks that there is something going on between the two of them? Even though they're both totally straight. At least I think they are?

Effy shrugged her shoulders, and Freddie kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to go get another drink." Katie stood up, heading over to the bar.

"So who's going to get up there and show us what they've got?" Emily asked, scanning her eyes over everyone at the table, landing on me with a smirk. It was the first time our eyes locked since we arrived.

"Fuck no." Effy answered, taking another puff.

"Nah mate, I don't do singing." Freddie answered.

"Oh Thomo and I were thinking of doing a duet!" Oh please, please don't let that happen.

"I don't know many songs." Thomas shrugged his shoulders. I think that was his way of telling Pandora that he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Naomi?" She asked me directly. I practically shocked on my pint.

"Uh no thank you." Cook sent me a smile, because to him that was me being polite. Silly boy.

"Oh come on you pussies." Emily stood up, downing her pint in one go, having nearly everyone at the table turned on. Well Cook, most likely Freddie, definitely me, and I wouldn't be surprised if Effy were too. Panda is to naive to take note of sexual movement, and Thomas is too in love with Panda to take note of any other girl.

By now Katie had returned to see us all watch Emily strut her way up to the pathetic excuse for a stage that uncle Keith had set up. Her ass moving perfectly in that dress. Fuck sakes, this girl drives me wild.

"What is she doing?" Katie asked. Effy pulled herself out of her stare to inform Katie.

"Showing us what she's got."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Here we fucking go." She sat down in a huff, and waited with less anticipation than the rest of us.

Emily smiled and batted her eyelashes at uncle Keith, who eventually stopped being a perve, and started playing the song. I immediately thought of Happy Feet when the song started. I couldn't picture the name of the song, until Emily opened her mouth.

_You don't have to be beautiful, to turn me on_

_I just need your body baby, from dusk till dawn_

_You don't need experience baby, to turn me out_

_You just leave it up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

Every mouth dropped open the moment Emily started to sing. Katie just rolled her eyes. Who knew Emily was so fucking talented?

She strutted on the stage, completely capturing everybody's attention. Singing every line, high, yet husky. She looked like a fucking sex kitten.

Her eyes locked with mine, and she began to sing, slowly making her way through the crowd, to our table.

_You don't have to be rich, to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool, to rule my world_

_Aint no particular sign i'm more compatible with_

_I just want you extra time and your...kiss._

She blew a kiss in what I'm presuming was my direction, but with Cook sitting in front of me, it's hard to tell. A heat crawled up my neck, every time her eyes locked with mine. Emily made her way over to our table, leaning down into Cook, singing to him

_You got to not talk dirty baby_

_If you wanna impress me_

_Can't be too flirty mama_

_I know how to undress me_

She turned, totally cock teasing him, and strutted around the table. Inching closer towards Katie and I. Oh fuck.

_I want to be your fantasy_

_Maybe, you could be mine_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_We could have a good time_

My heart pumped harder and harder with her being right behind me. Hearing her voice practically in my ear, as if the words she sang were directed at me. Katie sent me a look, that only confirmed my thoughts.

We watched as Emily strutted back up to the stage to finish her song, earning a roar from the crowd, and a standing ovation from Cook.

"Fuck me babes. Who knew you had a voice like that?" Cook threw his arm around her waist, before they sat back down.

"Whizzer Ems, I never knew you could sing, and I've read your biography thousands of times!" Pandora's inner crazed fan escaped. Emily stiffed a laugh,

"There's probably loads you don't know about me Panda."

My eyes widened, when Emily threw a glance my way.

"Why don't we all get to know each other a bit better yeah?" Emily suggested. That heat returned, crawling up my neck, and onto my cheeks.

"And how do you suppose that?" Effy asked. Not that Effy didn't know us all well enough anyway. Well, except the twins. She didn't know much about Emily.

"Never Ever." She stated, earning looks of confusion from the group' she quickly elaborated. "It's a drinking game. You say something like, Never Ever have I ever had sex. Then if you have had sex, you drink?"

Cook howled with laughter, "Fucking ace. I think i'll need some more drinks then." He dashed to the bar, returning with a jug and glass of beer.

"So, shall I start?" Emily asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Not that I was exceptionally keen on playing this game, because who fucking knows what could come out. I guess I could always just lie, right? Ugh, fuck sakes. I can never just tell the fucking truth, can I?

"Never ever have I ever shoplifted?" Emily asked. Cook, Effy, Katie and I drank. Panda sent us a look of shock. God this is the wrong game for Pandora. If shoplifting's going to shock her, then well, she's in for a fucking shock alright.

Next was Effy's turn, "Never Ever have I ever lied to anyone at this table?" She narrowed her eyes.

Emily, Katie, Freddie, Cook and I all drank. "Interesting." Effy stated, drinking herself.

Next was Freddie's turn, "Never ever have I ever, shagged in the shower." Freddie and Effy both drank, as well as Emily and Cook, and even Katie. I've never actually shagged anyone in the shower.

"Never ever have I ever, been arrested." Thomas asked. Cook, Effy and I all drank. Katie laughed at the fact that Effy and I had been arrested. It was all Cooks fault. Emily turned and sent me a devilish smile.

Pandora took her time coming up with a question, "Never ever have I ever used someone elses toothbrush." nobody drank to Panda's question.

Fuck, now it was my turn, and all eyes were on me. Fuck. "Uh, never ever have I ever, fallen down stairs?" Well that was fucking lame. And only Cook drank to my question. Emily rolled here eyes at my question. Bitch.

It was Katie's turn next, "Never ever have I ever, been caught having sex." Cook, Effy, Emily and Freddie all drank.

It was Cook's turn now, "Never ever have I ever performed oral sex." For the first time, everyone at the table drank. Including Panda and Thomo.

Cook howled with laughter, at the sheepish expressions on Panda and Thomo's faces.

Emily's lips curled up, "Never ever have I ever, kissed someone of the same sex..."

Fucking bitch. Emily instantly drank, making Cook all fucking giddy about the thought of her snogging another girl. Next, to my surprise, ever took a drink. Katie rolled her eyes next to me, and took a drink as well. Fuck sakes. The three of them looked at me, fuck it. I took a little sip.

"Blondie!" Cook shrieked. "When the fuck did you snog a bird?"

Emily eyes snatched mine for a split second, her face screaming with amusement. She fucking planned this.

"I dunno, some party." I answered. Emily's smile vanished from her face, and now she wore only curiosity. Clearly she hadn't expected me to say that.

"Some party? Come on, who was it, do I know her?" Cook pushed.

I shrugged, "Sophia." I answered blatantly. "Why aren't you asking Effy who she snogged?" I asked, trying to throw the attention away from me.

"Cause it's Effy. But you! Who knew you had it in ya blondie! Top stuff." Cook grinned. "Why don't we take this game up a notch?" He suggested.

"What do you propose?" Emily asked, her eyes now focused on Cook. I hadn't noticed her reaction to me hooking up with Sophia. But I can feel some tension, and i'm not sure if it's coming from Emily or not.

"Truth or dare." Cook grinned.

"What are we? Twelve?" Effy rolled her eyes.

"I'll start. Freds, truth or dare?" Cook asked, Freddie shrugged, "Truth."

Cook thought for a while, "Is Effy the best shag you've ever had?"

Freddie smiled, "True."

Effy didn't seem so fazed by his answer. She's probably the best shag for laods of guys.

It was Freddie's turn now, "Thomo, truth or dare?"

Thomas' answer was predictable, "Truth."

"Have you ever peed in a pool?"

Everyone laughed when Thomas drank, even though he claimed he was little when he did. Thomas chose Cook next. Fucking boys going after one another. "Truth or dare?" He asked Cook.

Of course Cook was going to choose dare. Smiling proudly waith himself. "Okay, I dare you to kiss the next woman that comes out of the bathroom."

Cook stood up and waited over by the bathroom door. Next minute some old hag comes out, slmost jumping out of her skin before Cook planted one on her. He left her with a smile, and returned to the table. Everyone in hysterics at the old hags attempt at trying to have round two with Cook.

"Right Emilio, truth or dare?" Cook asked Emily. Emily cocked a brow, "Dare."

Cook grinned, "I dare you to kiss someone at this table." My eyes flared for a second.

Emily simply smiled, and looked over everyone sitting at the table. I can't say i'm not anxious right now. She looked over towards me, smiling a sickly sweet smile, then at Cook, who was probably waiting for her to kiss him, but to everyone's surprise, she turned to her left, and pressed her lips against Effy's.

The boys practically wet themselves over it. Even Freddie reacted. Panda was more shocked if anything. Thomas tried not to look, because he probably felt like he was cheating on Panda if he did. I couldn't help but not look. Emily was now kissing my other best friend. Who happened to be a girl. A straight girl. Yeah it's a dare, but still.

The sound of a chair scretching caught my attention. I watched confused, as Katie stormed off outside.

* * *

**I promise more Naomily in the next chapter. Maybe something more than kissage? Oo la la. Btw, who's got twitter? lol **


	23. Chapter 23

**Have I told you all how awesome you are? I'm a little surprised at the direction I took in this one, but i guess, I'm in need of some Naomily as much as the next girl. So ENJOY!**

**E5O xx**

* * *

**Naomi**

I don't know why I did it, maybe it was because I couldn't stand watching Emily shove her tongue down Effy's throat either. So I went after Katie. Not exactly sure what to say to her. Whether I should say anything or not. But I went, because it was the right thing to do. I think?

The cold air hit me fucking hard. I hadn't realized how fucking cold it was. I looked around, finally spotting Katie sitting down the road, hunched over, and it looked like she was crying. I quickly made me way over, crap. What the fuck do I say?

"Alright Katie?" I ask, taking a seat next to her.

"I need a fag." She says, looking up at me, with tear stained eyes. It was strange seeing Katie fucking Fitch looking so...weak.

"Katie, you don't smoke." I retort, yet still feeling the need to pull out my pack.

"I don't fucking care. I need one, okay?" She snatched the packet, and held her hand out for a light. I quickly gave it to her, scared that I didn't give it fast enough.

"So, can I ask why you took off?" What, why the fuck did you ask that, you tit?

Katie scoffed a laugh, "It's fucking stupid really." Katie looked up at me, rolling her eyes at my lack of comprehension.

"I'm sick of her. Her fucking playing games, thinking that she can just walk all over everybody. Take whatever the fuck she wants. And you, you can't even stand up to her. I want the old Emily back." Katie choked out. I was taken back by her actually having a go at me about this, for once. I guess she's right. I haven't stood up to Emily, only behind closed doors.

"Oh come on Katie, are you sure it's not just jealousy?" Emily's husky voice cut through the air. Neither one of us had noticed her walking over.

Katie looked up at her twin with spiteful eyes. "Fuck off Emily." She spat.

"It was just a game Katie, no need to get you knickers in a twist." Emily scoffed. I stood up faster than what I actually thought about. Emily looked me up amd down, looking amused at the fact that it seemed as if I was standing to Katie's defense. Shit.

"Yes?" Emily asked, cocking a brow. Looking so fucking sexy.

"Cut the crap Emily." I tried to be stern. Not backing down.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her amused tone turning defensive.

"You think you can just come here, and fuck with my friends to get at me. Fuck with Katie in the process? Just for a bit of fun?" Whoa, where did that come from?

Emily's lips curl into a smile, "Careful Naomi. Your eyes are starting to turn a shade of green." I roll my eyes, and push past her, "Running away again are we?"

I stop dead in my tracks, spinning around with furious eyes, "Is this what this is about? Me running? I'm right fucking here Emily!"

Emily's eyes match mine, "You don't get it, you never fucking will." My heart starts to thud, as tears start to well in her eyes.

"What more do you want?" I plead, feeling my own tears well up. Fuck sakes.

She shoves her way past me, "What the fuck do you think?" And with that, she takes off down the street.

"Man that was fucking ace! Where the fuck is everyone going?" The sound of Cook's voice echoed in the street. I watched as Emily walked away, snapping my attention over towards the pub, where Effy stood, watching me incredulously. Fuck sakes.

.

.

.

Katie, Effy and I left the pub shortly after. We walked Katie home, the three of us barely speaking a word to one another. I don't know whether or not it's because something weird is going on between the two of them, or not?

I can't concentrate on them, when the only thing on my mind is Emily. Fucking Emily. We drop Katie off, and exchange good nights.

The silence continues, as we make our way to Effy's house. Again we exchange good nights, and I head off home, alone. I doubt Cook will be home before dawn. He seemed too pissed that we had decided to leave, and Emily had left. I think he thinks it was my fault. Well it fucking wasn't. Not intentionally.

I wish I had drunk more right now. I'd give anything to stop thinking about "Emily?"

There she is, sitting outside my front door; shivering from the cold. I can hear her sniffling, fuck, she's crying.

"Jesus, you're freezing." She flinches at my touch at first, sending a pang of pain through me. She doesn't want me to touch her.

I fumble with my keys, eventually unlocking the fucking door, still unsure as to what the fuck is going on? "Do you want to come inside?" I offer. She doesn't answer. Instead she stands up, and walks through the door. Her lips have turned a shade of purple. And before I know it, they're pressed up against my own. Her cold lips, melting into mine.

For once, I don't push her away, and she doesn't pull back. I can feel her tongue, desperately seeking mine. I allow her in, feeling the sensation down low as soon as her tongue starts swirling mine. I push her closer towards the stairs. She tugs at my coat, eventually pulling it off.

"Couch." She mumbles against my lips.

"Bed." I argue. She pulls away from me, and clutches my hand, dragging me up the stairs. I don't know why i'm not objecting to this. This is wrong. So fucking wrong, yet it's the only fucking thing on my mind. And feels so fucking right.

I kick my door close, seeing as my arms are wrapped around Emily's body. We kiss like there's no tomorrow. I push her back, until her back is flat on my bed. I never been so hungry for her. She lifts my top, and throws it on the floor. Taking the time to admirer my body, leaving me in a blush.

"I fucking loved you in red." She runs her hand along my red bra strap.

I bend down, and trail kisses along her neck. I can feel her moaning underneath me. Moving her hands down towards my buttons. I quickly run my hands down to her thighs, to the hem of her dress. Sliding the material up to reveal her black and purple laced underwear. Fuck me. I pull the dress up, revealing her toned torso, then high enough to reveal her bra cladded breasts, fina;;y pulling the fucking thing off.

"Fuck you're beautiful." I admirer her body beneath me, before devouring her in kisses.

I unhook her bra in the midst of making out, running my hands over her breasts. Kissing my way down her body, "Christ, Naomi."

I moved my hands to the band of her knickers, slowly sliding them down her legs, flinging them to the side, and kissing my way back up her thighs. I looked up, my eyes locking with her very hungry, chocolate pools.

"Please." She begged, opening her legs wider for me. Though i'd never done this before, it didn't faze me one bit. I wanted to taste her. Needed to taste her. And she wanted me to do it. I dove in, with my tongue. Licking, sucking tasting, everything she had to offer. I sped up, forcing her to pant even more. Arching her back, giving me more access.

She was close, I could feel it. Her thighs started to clench up. I pulled away, much to her disagreement, but quickly replaced my tongue with my fingers, pushing them deep inside her. She gasped at the contact, turning me on even more. I kissed down her neck, as I thrust inside her. It wasn't long before she clenched herself around my fingers, before releasing herself. I watched as her eyes rolled back and she closed them, trying to catch her breath. It had to be one of the most sexiest things i'd ever seen.

She held my hand in place until she regained her breath. I waited for her to open her eyes, a smile crept onto her lips. She leant up kissing me forcefully before whispering, "I love you."

My eyes widened, I hadn't expected that. All the fucking games she's been playing, and she comes out with that? "I uh-"

Emily shook her head, throwing my hand away, "You don't love me anymore, do you?" She spat.

"What? Are you serious? You've been fucking with my head ever since you came here! I don't know what to think?" She quickly grabbed her clothes, looking around for her shoes. "Emily stop!" I grabbed her forcefully by the arms.

"No, you stop! What do you want Naomi?" She asked, clutching her belongings.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Well make up your fucking mind." She bent down to pick up her shoes. That's when I went for it. I kissed her harder than i've ever kissed her before. Pushing her up against the wall, and pulling back.

"I want you. I've always fucking wanted you. I do love you. I just can't wrap my head around all of this. I need some time, without you fucking with my head. Without you fucking with everyones head. I want the old Emily. This Emily." I placed my hand over her heart, and kissed the top of her forehead.

She smiled, the most sincere smile, "So, you do love me?" She asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I fucking love you."

.

.

.

I woke up that morning, my mind a complete fucking blur. The first thing I realized was that I was naked. Not that that's unusual, seeing as I always sleep naked. It was the moment I rolled over and felt another naked form. I peeled my eyes open, my sight covered in a sea of red. I quickly shot up, looking down at the beautiful sleeping Emily. My eyes widening in shock.

_Christ._

I lay back down, trying to remember everything from last night. I wasn't drunk, but I guess everything was too fucking surreal. Images of Emily panting underneath me, flashed through my mind. Images of her head between my legs. Images of her naked form wrapped around mine. And the words _I love you._

_Oh my god._

I tried not to move too much. But I failed. Emily began to stir next to me, eventually waking up. "Morning."

"Morning." She leant up to kiss my cheek, throwing her arm across me.

We lay in silence for a while, before she sat up, looking at me, "Please tell me you don't regret it?"

I looked away, "I don't know."

"Naomi!" She screeched.

"Would you lower your voice, Cook's in the next room. I don't regret it. I just, I feel so fucking guilty. He likes you. Like really fucking likes you. This is such a fucking mess." I sighed, rolling over onto my side.

Emily wrapped her arms around me, placing her cheek on my own. "It's going to be okay. I'll sort everything out with Cook. And then we can be us." I felt her smile against me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Somehow I don't think it will be that easy."

Emily sat up, "Not everything in life is easy Naomi. But i'm willing to do anything for you. I hope you know that."

I had to laugh, "I think I got that message." I tugged on my bottom lip, at the sound of Cook's snoring. Emily must've picked up on my thoughts.

"I should probably go before he wakes up." I nodded in agreement, watching as Emily dressed herself. Feeling a sensation of guilt wash over me.

I wrapped my sheet around me, and the two of us crept down the stairs. She turned at the front door, leaning in for one last kiss. "I'm sorry. For everything." She bent her head in shame.

As pissed off as she has made me, I think it's impossible to stay mad at her forever. "Let's just get through sorting this mess out first yeah?"

She nodded, and kissed me once again. I watched her leave, and closed the door shut. Smiling like a fucking idiot, before Cook's snoring roared through the house. Then, all I felt was guilt.

A knock at the door snapped me from my guilty thoughts, I turned to open the door, pulling my sheet up making sure I was fully covered. I pulled open the door, to reveal a very amused looking Effy.

"Well, well. Good morning."

_Oh fuck!_

_

* * *

_**Sooo, what'd you think? x**_  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**This one is for you **RedDawg_32**, for reviewing nearly every chapter! **

**Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and favs.**

**E5O x  
**

**

* * *

**

Effy hasn't taken her eyes off of me since she arrived. I'm not even facing her, and I can feel her eyes burning into my skin.

"Stop it!" I roll my eyes, spinning around, eyes glaring.

"You stop it." Effy retorts. Her eyes searching mine.

"Just don't okay." Effy cocks a brow, "Don't say whatever it is you're going to say." I sigh, plonking my sorry ass on the sofa. Throwing my head back, desperately trying to keep my fucking tears in. Why the fuck am I crying?

"I know." Effy says, somewhat softly.

"Of course you fucking know." I look into her eyes, feeling so desperate. So weak.

"Well actually, it's more of a, I knew." Effy casually in forms me.

My eyes almost pop out of my head, "You what!"

"Do you remember that time we went to get some spliff from one of Tony's friends?" Effy asks me. What the hell does this have to do with it?

"There were a lot of those times?"

"More specifically, his friend Cassie." She continued, sitting on the table across from me. Cassie? "Blonde girl. Borderline anorexic, Says _wow_ a lot?" Effy imitated this Cassie.

I still hadn't clicked yet. "Fuck sakes Naomi. Sids girlfriend!"

My eyes shot open then. Sid! Fucking Sid! "Fuck." I didn't know what to say. She knew, she fucking knew, this whole time.

"She mentioned something about one of the Fitch girls meeting a Naomi, who apparently sounded like, and I quote, 'My Naomi'." Effy continued. My mind went blank.

We sat there for a while, Effy giving me some time to comprehend all of this.

"It's okay Naoms." She reasurred. Resting her hand on my sheet claded knee. I look up with hopeful eyes. "You're still you. If not better." She smiled. Although this was out of the ordinary for Effy and I, I appreciated the affection.

"Thanks Eff. It's fucked up isn't it?" I laugh, nowhere near feeling better.

"Clearly." Effy agreed, much to my dismay. "But you're a clever girl, you'll work it out."

I creased my brows, "Did you just compliment me?"

"Fuck off." Effy lit up a cigarette, the two of us returning to our usual banter. Leaving the deep and meaningful behind.

A smile crept on my face, as I watched Effy toying with her cigarette. She noticed my stare, and stopped immediately, furrowing her brows. "What?"

"Well, I've just noticed that _you_ seem to be a lot more happier these days." I suppressed my smile.

"I'm a happy person." Effy shrugged. I burst out with laughter. It actually felt good to laugh. Just sitting here with Effy.

"Fuck off you are." I retorted, "Are you sure your new found happiness doesn't have anything to do with a certain Fitch twin?" I bit my lip in anticipation. Although I had my suspicions of Effy and Katie, I never really thought there was actually something going on. I guess I was too wrapped up in my own dilemma.

"Emily's a gorgeous girl, but I think she only has eyes for you. Good kisser though." Effy smirked, knowing full well that I wasn't talking about Emily. I cringed at the thought of the two of them kissing, desperately trying to rid the image from my memory.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Effy rolled her eyes, "So we're both fucked up yeah?"

"Naomikins, babe? You almost looked like you got some action last night. If I didn't already know you slept naked, I would've thought otherwise." Cook laughed, stumbling into the living room, bare chested and rubbing his eyes.

Effy looked at me with a smirk, one that a quickly replied to with a glare, shutting her the fuck up.

"What about you Cook, you get any _action_ last night?" Effy asked, causing a fucking stir.

Cook walked back into the room, with a bowl of cereal, taking a seat next to me. I should feel uncomfortable right? I just shagged the girl my best friend likes, and snuck her out of the house. I still haven't fucking showered. And as I watch Cook shovel spoonfuls into his mouth, I swear I can still smell Emily on me.

"Nah mate. After Emily took off." Cook looked at me, as if blaming that on me, "I just got shit faced with Freds, and somehow got home." Cook shot his head up to look at Effy. "Which by the way, whats going on between you two?"

Now I was very curious. I cocked an eyebrow at Effy, who definitely looked like she'd been put on the spot. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're together yeah?" Cook asked, drinking back the milk from his bowl.

"I wouldn't go that far." Effy pulled out another fag. Seems Effy always needs a fag in hand at times like these.

"Well then, you're shagging? And stuff." Cook pressed on.

Effy seemed so casual about this. So blasé. But I could see the redness in Cooks neck. He was serious. Dead serious.

"We have done." Effy replied so apathetically.

"Fuck sakes Eff. Just put the poor lad out of his fucking misery already." And with that Cook stormed off. Leaving both Effy and I shocked at his out burst. I don't know who his words hit harder, me or Effy? But I knew then that this thing with Emily had to be put off until Emily set Cook straight. I just hope I can say no.

.

.

.

I hadn't spoken to, nor seen Emily since we slept together. So as I would to College with Effy today you could say I felt a little anxious. Okay, really fucking anxious. Everyone thought we hated each other. That's how we had been acting. Well Emily had been acting, and I fell for her stupid games. But now we had shagged, multiple times, behind everyone's backs, specifically Cook's.

I felt on edge. Like I was scanning the grounds for any sign of red, of Emily. I wanted to see her before she saw me. I don't know why? Maybe so I could send her a signal to say, 'we can't until you tell him', somehow.

Cook still wasn't speaking to Effy. Not until she told Freddie where he stood. I always thought they were together. But I guess Effy can never be tied down for too long. Sometimes I wonder if it has anything to do with Katie? Or maybe that's just me thinking, or hoping that I'm not the only one in a fucked up situation.

Effy and I make it to our lockers, I grab out the books I need, whilst Effy pulls out a packet of fags, and tosses all her books into her locker.

"Naomi." I hear someone call out my name, "Hey." Sophia rounds herself around me, so that she's standing in front of me.

"Sophia, hi." Okay, weird. This girl hasn't spoken to me since we hooked up.

She's kind of pretty. Obviously not as pretty as Emily, but still pretty. "So I was wondering, since you know a lot about politics, and I'm sort of failing, I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to help me out?" Sophia flashed her best smile.

"Like tutor you?" I asked. This could be dangerous, really fucking dangerous. Wait, no, its just tutoring right? I could do that?

"Yeah. So what do you say?" she asked me. I looked over at Effy, who had obviously been watching the entire time. She didn't give me an answer. Instead she nodded her head, further down the hallway. And tha'ts when I caught my first sighting of red.

My eyes locked with Emily's. She looked confused. Semi hurt. And I realized that Sophia was still standing in front of me. Playing with her hair and flashing smiles. Fuck. Fuck sakes, this looks bad. Wait no, i'm not exactly with Emily. And I'm only talking to this girl. In fact I'm hardly talking. She's just talking.

Emily flashes me a meek smile, before taking off, out of sight.

"Can I get back to you on that one Sophia?" I rush the words out. I don't even bother hearing her answer. I push through the fuck wits, blocking the fucking hall. Rounding the corner in which Emily fled, and stopping dead in my tracks, as I watch Emily and Cook flirt by his locker.

They laugh, and touch, and smile. And all I can feel is red. Rage. Pure fucking rage. She's going to do this? Actually fucking carry on with this shit.

"Naomikins? All right?" Cook asks. Emily's eyes catch mine, but I tear them away.

"Yeah, fine." I spit out, turning on my heel and heading for the field outside.

I'm not going to go to my first class. There's no way I can fucking concentrate, when Emily is still fucking playing games. I take a seat on the grass, pulling out a fag, and lighting it up.

"Hey!" I hear that husky voice calling out to me. I roll my eyes, not bothering to see who it is.

"Fuck off Emily." I sigh, taking another drag.

She's standing in front of me now. High waist skirt and white singlet with her hands on her hips, looking right pissed. "What's with you?" She asks.

I scoff at this, "Whats with me? Oh I don't know, maybe its the fact that you're a fucking liar." I spit out.

"I was going to tell him today. And then I saw you with that girl. And it fucking pissed me off okay?" Emily admitted, sighing in defeat.

"You can't just go around fucking with everybody, just because you're pissed off. It's not fair." I stay seated whilst Emily still stands.

"And you cant go around pretending to be someone you're not."

I look up at her in disbelief, "That's rich, coming from you. Are you gonna tell him that you're gay, anytime soon?" I laugh. She is being a total fucking hypocrite.

"Are you?" She throws back at me. I sit there, pondering the question. Can I actually do that? Can I come out and say that i'm gay? Am I gay?

"I don't know if I can do this, if you can't? Obviously I dont want to hurt Cook. I should have never started anything with him. But I need to know that you will be there on the other side." Emily laid out.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her down to the ground with me. "Even if I wasn't. Cook deserves better. He's my best friend Em." I toyed with her fingers.

Emily didn't say a word. I looked up, surprised to find her smiling. "You called me Em."

I felt the butterflies all over again. That tingly feeling she gives me. Our bodies started to draw closer. I could feel the heat, radiating off of her skin. Her lips tantalized my own. She was begging me to kiss her, and I couldn't think about anything else. I pressed mine, firmly against hers.

"I can't stand this." I mumbled against her lips.

"Come with me?" She asked, pulling back.

"What?"

"What's one days absence going to do? Come on. My Nans at bingo all day. The house is free." Emily in formed me, tugging at my hand._ Say no, say no, say no._

"Ems, I don't think we should." _That wasn't a no, you useless prick._

Emily turned and forcefully kissed me, "Then don't think."

Fuck it. I let her lead me away, pushing back all guilty thoughts and trying to only think about Emily. I could do that. I've been doing it for the last fucking year.

* * *

**Rather short, and more of a filler. Next chapter, sexytime, maybe some revelations, and...Keffy? **


	25. Chapter 25

**This is what happens when I can't sleep...**

* * *

Emily practically pulled me the entire way back to her Grandmother's house. I felt my phone vibrate a couple of times, but I didn't dare let go of Emily's hand to check it. I bet it's Effy. In fact I know it's Effy. At least I hope its _just_ Effy.

I can't think of Cook right now. I try to push everything to do with him out of my mind, as I watch Emily's ass move in front of me. The way her body moves. The determination. Her aggressiveness is even more of a fucking turn on.

Her house is at least a ten minute walk away, but we managed to get there in at least seven. She's fucking surprisingly strong for such a tiny thing. Guess Fitch Fitness really does get you into shape.

Emily wastes no time unlocking her door. Welcoming me to her home. She throws her bag on the ground and kicks off her shoes. I stand awkwardly, attempting to take my shoes off.

"Leave them. Come on." Emily orders, taking my hand and shutting the door behind us.

"This is, nice." I say, looking around the house, at all the photos her Grandmother has on display. There's so many photos of the twins. From little, cute Katie and Emily's to now rather sexy looking Katie and Emily's. She has a few framed professional photos. And one of the two girls, her, and another elderly lady. I stop and look at that one. The resemblance between Emily and the other old lady is uncanny.

"That's my Nan. The one that passed away, when you were in London." Emily says, resting her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me from behind.

I remember that night. The first night I saw Emily cry. The first night I held her hand. The first night I really wanted to kiss her. But I was too afraid.

"She's pretty." I say, still staring at the photo.

"God, I still don't know how we got the two of them into the same photo. But they did it, for us." Emily says of her two Grandmothers.

"You are very persuasive." I turn around, and peck her on the lips. I know this is wrong, but it feels right. Too damn right.

"I have my ways." Emily says. I bite on my bottom lip. Emily has that look in her eye, that look that says she wants something, and she wont take no for an answer.

"And what might those ways be?" I ask, watching as Emily backs away seductively, slowly zipping down the zip on the side of her skirt.

"It's much easier for me to show you, rather than tell you." She says sliding her skirt down her legs, and stepping out of it. Tossing it in my direction, and taking off upstairs.

I'm hot on her heels, following her into her room. By the time I get there, she's already taken off her singlet, now standing in just her lingerie. Dark blue and black lace.

"Kiss me already." She whispers. I waste no time delving in. Crashing our lips forcefully together. My lips melting into hers. Our hands search each others bodies. I moan when she tugs on my hair.

She quickly rids me of my top and jeans. Our bodies crashing into each other, when I hungrily push her back onto her bed.

I straddle her, desperately seeking access to her tongue. Before I quickly pull back, "What time did you say your Gran finishes bingo?"

Emily sighs, "Not really the time to talk about my Gran?" Emily pulls me back down, slamming her lips against mine.

"Yes" Kiss, "But what if she" kiss, "Comes home" kiss "And i'm still here?"

Emily stops, "Well then i'll have to sneak you out the window? Now shut up, stop thinking, and fuck me."

I do as she says. Running my tongue along her neck, feeling my way over her body. I unclip her bra, and smile against her skin at how much better I am at that now. I toss her bra to the ground, and take a moment to take in the sight of a bare chested Emily. I waste no time slipping my lips over her nipple. Running my hand up her side to her other breast. Pinching and caressing. She starts to arch her back, desperately trying to feel me. I run my tongue back up to her lips, kissing her softly as her breath starts to hitch. She wants it now.

I slide my fingers down her torso, toying with the band of her knickers. She opens her eyes, looking at me furiously for teasing her. "Naomi." She whispers, her mouth dry.

"Whats the magic word?" I ask. She likes games, doesn't she?

"Fuck me?" She lifts her self up, becoming frustrated.

"Close" I slip a finger under, lightly stroking her folds.

"Fuck." She breathes, pushing herself higher. "Please." She whimpers. I kiss her cheek, before sliding two fingers inside her, watching as she arches and moans.

I start slow, sliding my fingers in and out. Watching as Emily's breathing speeds up, in perfect sync with our body movements. Watching as a sweat lathers her skin.

"Harder." She whispers. I lick a line down her neck, thrusting harder inside her. She grips her fingers into my back. This only makes me work harder. She lifts her leg up around my waist. Allowing me to push deeper. The way Emily likes it.

"Oh fuck, there. Right...there." Her grip tightens, I can feel her starting to scratch at my skin.

"Fuck." I whimper at the feeling of my skin being torn by her nails. But that doesn't stop me, not when i'm close to making Emily Fitch come...again.

"Oh. My Godddd." Emily cries beneath me, panting and shuddering. I know not to pull my fingers out yet. So I curl them as she clenches around me, soaking my fingers. I attempt to slide my fingers out, but Emily holds them firmly in place. "Not yet." She orders, shuddering some more.

I press my lips against her forehead. Resting my head on top of hers.

"I really love you." It's barely audible, but I still catch the words as they fall from Emily's lips.

I look down at her, feeling her pulling her head back to look at me. "I'll be there...on the other side. I just have to figure out how to get there."

She leans up to kiss me. Its tender and soft, and so fucking comfortable. I could definitely get used to this. "I guess I can wait for you to find a way." She smiles against my lips.

"You guess?" I cock a brow, but she shuts me up with another kiss.

"I don't know about you, but i'm fucking spent. Can we just lay like this? For now?" She asks, turning into me, draping her arm over my torso.

I stare at the ceiling, not knowing where the fuck i'm going to start in my attempt to get to the other side. "Yeah, we can. For now."

.

.

.

I wake up from my dream of red, finding myself slightly dazed and confused at my surrounding. The unfamiliar walls, the unfamiliar bed, but then I feel the familiar arms around me, circling my stomach from behind.

"Are you feeling me up whilst i'm asleep?" My throat felt so fucking dry.

"Am I not allowed?" She whispered into my hair.

"Dirty perve. What's the time?" I asked, reaching for wherever the fuck I thought i'd left my phone.

"Who cares." Emily pulled me back, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"People will be wondering where I am." I argue, but shes having none of it. She starts caressing my skin, in ways that she shouldn't when I'm attempting to maybe, leave. Fuck.

"Ems." I try again, but she retaliates with more touches. More kisses. I start pushing myself back into her, cursing my lack of control.

"Let them wonder." Emily says, tracing her fingertips down towards my waist. Her other hand comes out of nowhere, and starts caressing my still naked breast. Oh fuck.

Fuck it. It's too late now. I let Emily have her way with me. Spreading my legs wider, allowing her more access. She's straight to it, quickly pushing my knickers to the side, and entering me within seconds. I clutch the sheets, feeling her inside me.

It doesn't take me long. In fact I think even Emily is surprised at how quick it is, smiling proudly to herself, when I finish shuddering in her arms. I turn onto my back, watching Emily lick her fingers dry.

"You, are evil." I say, before she quickly kisses me.

"And you were very worked up Miss Campbell, care to explain?" She asks, with a devilish grin.

"Maybe if someone hadn't started feeling me up in my sleep, I wouldn't have been so _worked up_." I retaliate, still laying underneath Emily.

"You were already _worked up_ before I started touching you." She smirked.

I tugged on my lip, "Yeah, well..."

"You think i'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me, you want to hug me, you want to love me." She sings playfully.

"Are you quoting Miss Congeniality?"

She nods, "And speaking the truth." She grins, leaning down for one more kiss.

"Christ, it's dark outside! What time is it?" I push myself up abruptly, searching for my phone.

"It's quarter past six. What are you doing?" She asks.

"Looking for my phone. I should really get going, plus your Grandmother will be home soon, yeah?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders casually, "She's probably already home."

My eyes bulge, as I forcefully pull up my jeans, feeling my phone in my pocket. "What? How the fuck am I going to get out now?"

"I told you. The window." Emily explains.

Oh right, the fucking window. Like I have the capability to climb out a fucking window, and somehow make it down to the ground.

"Are you shitting me?" I feel myself becoming more frustrated with Emily's carefree attitude.

"Stop stressing out. I'll just sneak you out the door. Nans probably off in her own little world by now. And Katie's already out. She text me."

I sighed, knowing that sneaking out the door was my only option. I hated this, hated sneaking around. But am I brave enough yet to come out? To reveal my true self to the people I care about the most? Am I strong enough to give myself to Emily, completely?

"Okay." I reach down to find my top, fumbling around underneath Emily's bed, feeling a plastic square in my hand. I pull it out, finding a open condom wrapper. I quickly let go in disgust. The object landing on Emily's bed. "What the fuck?"

Emily wraps the sheet around her in a flash, "Naomi, wait."

I back away instinctively, "What the fuck is that Emily?"

She protests, trying to get closer to me. I don't want her to touch me. "Let me explain, please."

I look at her in disbelief, "You...you and Cook...oh God." my back hits the window sill, I inhale deeply in shock.

"It was only once, okay. It didn't mean anything. He wanted it, and I, I just wanted to feel-"

"Stop! Don't you dare finish that sentence." There's no way I could actually hear her say it. She fucked Cook. She slept with Cook. He had access to her body. He got to touch her in places only I wanted to be allowed. And I feel jealous, so fucking jealous.

"Naomi, it happened okay. I'm sorry that it did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have, but how was I supposed to. You'd just run away again." She admitted.

I felt angry, so fucking angry. She'd lied to me, well failed to tell me the truth. But what I was even more angry about, was that she was right. Right now. I want to run. Run away from this. Run away from her, before the tears come. Emily and Cook. Cook and Emily, shagging in the same bed that I had just spent the day, laying in Emily's arms.

I hadn't said a word for at least five minutes now, staring aimlessly at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I was too fucking dissapointed.

"Naomi, talk to me." She pleaded, sitting up on her bed, trying to catch my eyes.

"Why?" I sulked. It sounded so immature.

"Because, I need you to talk to me. I need to know that you're okay?" Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"You slept with him. I just...didn't think you had." I mumbled, still unable to look at her.

"I know. But it's happened. Believe me, if I could take it back, I would. But I can't. I can't take it back." She was right. It fucking pissed me off that she was right. She couldn't take it back. Nothing could change the fact that they had slept together.

Words failed to reach me. I pulled out my phone to see four missed messages from Effy and one from Cook. I gathered all my belongings and pulled on my shoes, not once looking at Emily. Not once giving her a chance to see the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'll just put on some clothes and show you out." Her voice was soft, caring. She was trying. But I just couldn't. I nodded in response, and toyed with my phone whilst she dressed.

She led me down the stairs, the sounds of her Grandmother snoring eased my anxiousness. "Where are you going?" Emily asked once we made it to the door.

"I dunno." Came my response. I wasn't going home, that much I knew. I couldn't face Cook. Not now.

"Naomi..." I turned to face her then, the desperateness in her voice getting the better of me. She pecked my on the cheek, her lips turning upwards.

"I just, need some time to think about this. I'll text you." Her smile widened with hope. I hate that her smile makes me feel better. She fucking hurt me, and i'm still pleasing her. I should be furious. But I'm not. I don't know what I am.

"I love you." She pressed our foreheads together, brushing her lips against mine. Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced the tears in. Caging them away for later. I nodded in response, turning on my heel, whispering an, "I love you too."

.

.

.

I went to the only other place I could go, seeing as I couldn't go home. Effy's house wasn't far, and if anything, I needed the walk. I needed to clear my head. And knowing Effy, she'd at least have some alcohol in her house, that could go to good use right about now. I knocked on the infamouse red door of the Stonem residence.

After hearing a few clinks and bangs, a wave of alcohol hit me, as Anthea pulled open the door. In fine form, she plastered a intoxicated smile, that I was so used to seeing, on her tainted lips.

"Naomi love, what a lovely surprise." She slurred, wine glass still in hand.

"Alright Anthea?" I asked, pulling my bag further onto my shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Everything's just peachy innit? Come on, no use you standing out there in the cold, come in love. Tea?" She offered, as usual. I declined her offer, because, well Anthea is shit at making tea. Probably because she rarely detaches herself from that wine glass.

"So is Effy here?" I asked, watching as Anthea topped up her glass, lighting up another fag.

Anthea wavered around, "I think she's in her room? Unless she's gone out. Not like the little shit tells me anything. Go on up."

It's not like Effy tells anybody, anything. I feel sorry for Anthea sometimes. Her relationship with her daughter is strained, they barely speak to one another. They're never sober at the same time. And if it weren't for Tony, Effy probably would've left her mother by now. But she stands by her, and somewhat attempts to help her, for Tony's sake.

I leave Anthea to her drink, and head up the stairs towards Effy's room. I can hear sounds, faintly. At least she's home. But the closer I get to her room, the more distinctive the sounds become. It's laughter. Giggles. Since when the fuck does Effy Stonem giggle?

I knock beforehand, not wanting to interrupt. The noises stop abruptly, "Fuck off Mum!" Comes Effy's reply.

I roll my eyes, turning the handle, and rounding my head around the door. "Oh my God!" I shriek, covering my eyes.

"Naomi, what the fuck!" I hear Effy's voice, before I shut the door again. I stand out there awkwardly, in disbelief of what my eyes have just seen. Should I just leave?

The door opens and closes, and a now clothed Effy stand in front of me. "Where the fuck have you been all day?"

"Oh no you don't. Don't change the subject!" I argue, pointing a finger to further my argument.

"There was no subject established." Effy states. Fuck she's right. That's not the point.

"Yes there was! The fact that I just walked in on you and _Katie Fitch_, _naked!_ In bed! _Giggling_?" My voice raises a pitch higher, astonished by what i've just walked in on.

Effy shrugs, "I like Katie."

My eyes pop at her words, "What? You don't _like_ people, you never _like_ people." Effy. Effy fucking Stonem, and Katie fucking Fitch!

"Well I like Katie. And if you have a problem with that-"

"I don't have a problem with it, I'm just shocked, that's all." I quickly reassure, before I look like the biggest fucking hypocrite.

"Things change Naomi. What are you doing here anyway? You were rather absent today. You and Emily?" The mention of Emily's name reminds me of why I came here. Could I still tell Effy now? Now that Katie was still here?

"I just thought I'd pop in. Let you know I'm alive." Liar. You're hurt and you're looking for a fucking friend, because you're too hurt to go home and see Cook.

"You sure about that?" Effy raises a questioning brow. Fuck sakes.

"No. But it can wait, for now." I assure her. Effy smiles, a genuine smile. "It's nice to see you happy Eff."

"Careful Naoms. I think the Ice Queen might be melting?" Effy laughs. Really laughs. These Fitch girls work fucking miracles.

"Fuck off." I nudge her. It's nice seeing this side of Effy. As fucking strange as it is, the thought of Katie and Effy together, maybe, just maybe, Katie will do some good for her. Maybe someone can finally fix the broken girl.

"Think you can keep this a secret for me? I still haven't told Freddie." Effy asks. I nod. I can only return the favour she's done for me. Who would've thought i'd be in this boat, with Effy paddling beside me?

"You keep my secret, and I'll keep yours." I reassure. The both of us understanding that our secrets will eventually come out.

* * *

**There will be an End to this story, once i figure it out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sooo, this is a little special chapter. The revelation at the end of the last chapter inspired this little, insert of sorts. Taking a break from the Naomily drama, I give to you a Keffy filled chapter. Seeing as the story is told only through Naomi's eyes, and she's too wrapped up in our favourite redhead, nobody really knows how Keffy came about. Soooo, now you will.**

**I hope you like it ;)**

**E5O x  
**

* * *

**Effy**

Her strands of tainted purple spread across my skin, as we lay fingers intertwined, dazed in our sex bubble. At first it was weird, you know? Being with a girl. The first and only time it was just a drunken fuck. I can't even remember her name. But this, was definitely something else. Especially with a girl as straight as Katie fucking Fitch. But somehow, some way, we found ourselves here, laying naked in my sheets, giggling about something ridiculous Pandora had said at school.

That was just before Noami walked in on us, revealing to the rest of the world, well, okay just Naomi, that there was something between Katie and I. That's when I opened the door to our bubble, leaving it open, for the rest of the world to creep its way in.

That's when I admitted to Naomi, but more importantly myself, that I indeed, _liked_ Katie Fitch.

.

I remember watching that show about a bunch of teenagers attending some high society college. That one Pandora wouldn't shut the fuck up about. That was the first time my eyes lay on Katie Fitch, or rather her character, Amy...something a rather.

That was the first time I didn't mind watching Pandora's favourite show with her.

.

One day I received a phone call from Cassie. Cassie would often phone me randomly, updating me on what her and Sid were up to. I laughed when I found out Sid was a bodyguard. Sid is as useless as tits on a bull. But at least he had a job. Then, Cassie told me who Sid was guarding, and I would be lying if I said my heart didn't skip a beat. Sid fucking Jenkins was the body guard to the famous Fitch twins.

.

It was a good six months later, just after Naomi had left for London, that Cassie called me again. She told me about how good she was at eating now. I told her I was proud, because that's what Cassie needed to hear. But it was true. She had overcome her demons, with the help of love. And even if I didn't believe in it myself, love was a very powerful drug for Cassie.

Then Cassie went on to talk about how one of the twins had met a girl. A rather good looking blonde, but Sid had assured her that she wasn't as beautiful as she. Anyway, Cassie had said that this blondes name was Naomi, and this Naomi sounded a lot like _my_ Naomi.

.

I decided not to tell Naomi that I knew a thing. I decided that I would let her tell me, if she wanted to, in her own time. If it were serious, maybe she would, if it weren't, that was okay too. When she returned, I knew something wasn't right. I've known for Naomi since I was twelve. And in the years I've known her, I know that Naomi has this firey spirit. When she returned, part of that spirit had faded.

She never mentioned either of the twins.

.

The day Pandora revealed a magazine with a story on Maxxie and Emily Fitch, I noticed Naomi's reaction. I noticed the hurt in her eyes. Maxxie's as gay as a fucking window. I know that. But Naomi didn't. And it hurt me, actually fucking hurt me, that I couldn't reassure her she had nothing to worry about.

.

Then the fucking shit hit the fan.

The first day of College, in our last year, Tornado Fitch blew into town. Naomi's reaction didn't surprise me one bit. But I held my facade of knowing nothing, because I didn't want to pressure her. Instead I left subtle attempts at trying to get her to say something. Bottleing everything, eventually you explode. Or turn into a alcoholic, whatever.

Emily Fitch fascinated me.

But Katie Fitch, intrigued me.

Of what I knew, Katie was the more out going twin. But the Katie Fitch I saw that day, wore a undetectable smile.

That was the first day I wanted to know what was behind that smile.

.

The day Cook brought the Fitch twins to our sacred table, I smiled at Katie Fitch. She smiled back.

She sat opposite me, and for the first time, my legs went numb. Something that has never, ever happened to me.

That was the first day Katie Fitch almost scared me. Almost.

.

The night I dragged Naomi out to a costume party, was the first night I ever felt nervous around someone. More specifically, Katie. Dressed as an angel. I fucking beautiful angel. I had to laugh at the irony. Not only because from the outside, Katie seemed far from being an angel. But because to me Katie was an angel.

Whenever I thought about Katie, I forgot about all the bad fucking shit in my life. I forgot that I had an alcoholic silhouette of a mother. Who couldn't even help herself if she tried. I forgot that my brother got hit by a bus, and almost forgot who I was. I forgot that I had to take care of him, because my mother ended up overdosing on his pills, and ended up in rehab. I forgot that my Dad left us in the shit. I forgot that my best friend was being mind fucked by the girl she fell in love with. That she was wallowing in her shame of showing everyone who she truly is, and letting Emily Fucking Fitch walk all over her. Hell, I forgot that I was fucking straight.

Because all I could think about was Katie Fitch. Katie Fitch, the angel.

.

The moment Naomi took off upstairs at the party, was the first time Katie and I had been left alone. Sure we were surrounded by drunken idiots. But all I saw was her. I downed the beer as fast as I could, desperate to ease my nerves. I heard alcohol does that. I'd never felt nervous before, at least not the way Katie made me feel. Katie smiled at my determination. Forcing my lips to tug at the corners, because it was impossible not to smile when Katie did.

We took pills together, drank stolen beer together. Me drinking more than her. We stole some vodka, and made a dent in that also. We talked, about everything and nothing. Maybe it was the pills. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was just Katie. And how comfortable she made me feel.

She told me about her wariness about coming to Bristol. I told her Bristol had some good points. She smiled at me then. A goofy smile. But still, a smile.

She asked me about myself, and I told her the truth. I told her about my mother. She told me about hers. She sympathized for me. Telling me how she couldn't imagine her mother not caring about her. Told me about how her mother has always been overbearing, and a pain in the ass, but how she knew no matter what, her mother would always be there.

I told her how I wished I could say the same.

That was the first time Katie touched me. Placing her hand atop of mine. I didn't flinch. I went as far as squeezing back, when she squeezed my hand for reassurance.

.

I've never labeled myself as anything. Maybe a crazy bitch at one point, or maybe that's what my mother called me, I can't remember. It didn't surprise me that I felt something for a girl. It only surprised me that I felt something at all.

I've never liked anyone. Never wanted someone. Never felt an actual _need_ for someone. But part of me needed Katie.

Sure Freddie was still in the picture. He thought we were something, and I had failed to make him think otherwise. I didn't care about Freddie. Sure, he's a friend. And I guess I should care about how he'd feel about everything. But I couldn't, not when my mind was blocked with everything Katie.

That was the first time I truly felt. From my own emotions. Not from someone else actions. Not because somebody else had caused me to feel that way. Not from someone elses actions or words.

Katie was only being herself. She wasn't trying to impress me like every other prick.

That was the first time I realized that it wasn't impossible for me to feel something real.

.

The night I stumbled upon Katie and Naomi at the park, I thanked the Gods.

When Katie came back to Naomi's with us, I smiled.

When her leg brushed against mine on the couch, I felt fire.

When I woke up on Noami's sofa, with Katie wrapped in my arms, I closed my eyes, and pulled her closer.

When I felt her fingers stroke my arm, the fire returned.

When she intertwined our fingers for the first time, I understood the butterfly feeling.

When she turned her head to see if I was awake, I kept my eyes closed.

When she pressed her lips against mine, I smiled into a kiss for the first time.

When she realized I was awake, I noticed how cute Katie Fitch is when she's embarrassed.

When I kissed her again, she smiled.

When she ran out the next morning, I felt my first pang of pain.

That was the first time Katie Fitch actually, truly scared me.

.

I hid under the covers on Naomi's sofa. Readjusting myself to real world Effy. Trying to mend back the hole Katie had punctured in my walls. Scared that maybe, Katie would have made it far enough to the point where it was unfix-able.

.

I would never had let on, but I waited in anticipation at Uncle Keith's pub, for the arrival of the twins. More importantly, Katie. I sipped on my beer; fag in hand, to steady the fucking nerves that only Katie could give me. Watching the miserable sods that practically lived here, drinking their lives away. I always thought this is where I would end up later on in life, if I make it that far.

I noticed Naomi's eyes hit the front door first. Knowing that Naomi only looks at Emily that way. Knowing that Katie was here now. I didn't dare turn around. I waited until Katie's perfect form hit my peripheral vision, moving directly in sight. Taking a seat across from me. I tried not to stare. Tried not to let it show that I wanted to stare at Katie for the rest of the night.

Her and her black tight fitting top, that accentuated her breasts. I've always admired a fit body. But Katie had me doing more than just admiring. The white high waist skirt that showed off her perfectly toned legs, had the same affect.

I smiled at her, hoping that she would smile back. Hoping that there was no awkwardness from last night. When her lips tugged at the sides, I felt relief.

When Freddie kissed my forehead, I noticed Katie's reaction.

When we played that game of Emily's, I took note of every time Katie drank.

When Naomi was shocked to know that she wasn't the only one who had kissed a girl, and liked it. I smiled at Katie, over the top of my glass.

When Emily threw more gas on the fire, and pressed her lips against mine, I stupidly enough kissed her back. She wasn't the same. She tasted different. She wasn't Katie.

When Katie stormed off outside, that was the first time anyone had made me feel guilty.

That was the first time I cared about how what I may do, can affect others.

.

I decided not to run after Katie. I watched Naomi go, and shortly after Emily follow. I sat there with an amused looking Cook, who was starting to rise up. Most people would feel sorry for Cook. But I don't. I don't know why. I just don't. Freddie placed a hand on my knee, his way of showing he was turned on. That's when I pulled away from him, and took off outside.

I'll never forget the feeling. That guilt that I felt, when I watched Katie on the side of the road, wiping away her tears. Yelling at her sister. Watching as Emily took off in one direction. Watching as Naomi pulled Katie back over towards the rest of us. Taking note of the fact that Katie couldn't even look at me.

That was the first time I realized that maybe Katie felt the same way.

.

We walked in silence that night. I had grown used to silence. In fact I liked it. But this silence was different, almost painful. Whilst Naomi's mind was running on all things Emily, I focused on katie. The way her heels clicked together. The way she was hugging herself from the night air. The way she wouldn't look at me, but know I was looking at her. The way she said goodnight, but only looked at Naomi. The way I felt on the inside when she did.

The way I hated that feeling.

.

I closed my front door after saying goodnight to Naomi. I remember that familiar smell, a smell I had grown used to. The stench of alcohol and cigarettes. I peered in to the living room, checking to see if everything was in order. Mum was passed out on the couch. Check. The telly was still on. Check. Half a bottle of wine next to her. Check. Two cigarettes, that I stole. Check.

I hulled myself up the stairs, locking myself away in my room. Sitting aimlessly on the edge of my bed, lighting up one of the cigarettes.

_Katie._

Katie's inability to look at me.

_Guilt._

I remember thinking why the fuck I felt that way? How the fuck could this bombshell do these things to me? I hardly knew her. Kissed her twice. And there I was, dwelling on the fact that I had hurt her. And I fucking cared about her. I don't do caring.

My mind was on overdrive. I had never thought so intently about one person. Yes, I would watch people, see how there lives played out. But never, would I ever actually care about them. Care about how they felt. I knew how they felt. But caring? It was definitely unusual.

What was even more unusual, was when my brain decided to tell my legs to move. Snatching another fag, I took off outside, into the fresh air.

I thanked the Gods for my photographic memory, leading me back towards Katie's house. My steps quickened, something that never happens. But they did. Yes, definitely unusual.

I stopped a few houses down from Katie's, on the other side of the road. Pulled out my phone, and dialed her number.

One ring, two rings, three rings. _Fuck!_

"Shit, come on, come on, come-"

"What?" Came Katie's harsh tone.

"Katie!" I exclaimed, surprising myself at the desperate tone in my voice.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone remaining.

"To talk." I countered, collecting myself.

"Well that's fucking obvious." I could imagine her rolling her chocolate, pissed off eyes.

"Any chance you could come outside?" I asked, hoping she'd fucking say yes.

The top window curtain whipped back, and there she stood, peering out the window, in her leopard print pyjama shorts, and black tank top. Fuck she looked gorgeous.

"Why are you standing outside my house, and why don't you have a fucking jumper?" I smiled at the thought of her caring about me being cold. Even if she sounded far from caring. "Stop fucking smirking, bitch." Even from where I stood, I could tell those lips of hers were curling up.

"You're right. I could freeze to death, you better hurry." Katie sighed into the phone. I wasn't far from success.

"Keep your knickers on." I watched as Katie disappeared from the window, and waited in anticipation.

Her front door opened, and out she came, changed into a hooded jumper and some slacks. Holding an extra jumper in her hand. My savior. I made my way over, feeling those fucking butterflies again.

"Put this on." She ordered, shoving the jumper into my chest.

"Do I have to?" I playfully whined.

"Yes, or i'm going back inside." She argued. I didn't think twice. Pulling the jumper on in a flash.

That was the first time I ever really did what I was told.

.

We ended up sitting on her front steps. It started off in silence. Katie obviously waiting for me to say something, me, being unsure of what I actually came to say.

"I'm sorry Emily kissed me." I blurted out. I never blurt. Ever.

Katie scoffed next to me, "It's not your fault."

The silence returned, for only a short minute, until Katie chose to blurt out, "I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." I countered.

Silence, again.

"Then why the fuck can't I stop thinking about you?" There it was. Laid out in front of me. Katie felt the same way. And my heart erupted at her words.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"From what I heard, you know everything."

I laughed at that. Sure, it wasn't hard for me to read people. Ever since I can remember i've been able to read people. From the closest people to me, to complete fucking strangers. But Katie Fitch was definitely something else. She was on another level.

"You heard wrong."

Silence dawned on us again. The wind had picked up, and the temperature lowered.

"Do you, like, want to come inside?" Katie offered. I hadn't expected her to invite me in. And I hadn't expected myself to accept the invite. But it seems I am unable to say no to Katie Fitch.

.

Inside I took my time observing her Grandmothers house. Every picture. Every ornament. Everything. Right down to the fucking smell. It smelt inviting, the complete fucking opposite to my home.

Katie led me upstairs, past two doors, and into what I presumed was her room. The leopard print duvet cover gave it away.

"Have you heard from Emily?"

Katie shook her head, "She hasn't been home."

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked. Katie's eyes bulged.

"You know?" Her voice erupted from her lips.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"Did she tell you?" Katie asked, lowering her voice this time. Looking completely shocked at the fact that I knew anything about Naomi and Emily.

"No." I replied shortly.

Katie huffed, annoyed at my lack of informing. "Then how the fuck do you know?" Katie threw off her hood and pants and climbed into bed. I remained on the edge of the other side, looking over her shelves.

"Cassie." I replied, stroking my hand over a picture of the girls with Sid.

"Cassie? As in '_Like, wow, that's amazing',_ Cassie?" I laughed at Katie's spot on impression of Cassie. Much better than mine.

"Sid and Tony are best friends." I picked up the photo, taking in the image of Sid. He had grown, a little. Scrubbed up nice. Lost that stupid fucking beanie, but still had the hair.

"Uh, who the fuck is Tony?" Katie asked. I could feel her shuffling in the bed.

"My brother. Got hit by a bus." I placed the photo back down; turned to face Katie. Finding her turned to face me.

Katie looked lost for words. "He's okay now." I reassured.

"I should go."

"Stay!" I stopped mid way to standing. Looking at Katie for reassurance. "Only like, if you want."

"I do." Katie dropped her hand onto the empty side of her bed. I was cautious at first, but I couldn't resist. I lay down next to her, my lungs filling with the sweet scent of Katie Fitch. I wanted to smell this for the rest of my life.

"I'm not gay, you know. But i've been with a girl before." Katie admitted. To be honest, that didn't surprise me. With a sister like Emily, how could Katie not be tempted to test her lifestyle.

"So have I." I could feel Katie ease next to me.

"Was she pretty?" Katie asked, scooting herself closer.

"Not as pretty as you." I smirked, gaining a perfect eye roll.

.

I remember waking up to a string of purple hair in my face. Lungs still filled with Katie's desirable scent, and a warmth pressed into my chest. My finger tips stroked against bare skin. They continued to stroke until Katie began to stir.

Her fingers grasped mine, and pulled my arm tightly around her. I found some fresh exposed skin, and began to touch again. Leaving featherlight touches on her skin. To my surprise, she twisted in my arms, huffing.

"I'm trying to sleep." she moaned, forcing her head into my neck.

"I know." I traced my fingertips over her neck, causing her to stir some more. "Effy." She mumbled in annoyance against my skin. I felt a familiar warmth between my legs. I wanted her to say my name again. I wanted her to say it over and over.

So I did what I wanted, and substituted my fingers, for my lips. At first Katie was startled, but it didn't take her long to reciprocate.

We didn't just fuck. It was slow, and sensual. Touches lasted longer than usual. My lips wanted to kiss every inch of her body. And I stayed. For the first time ever, I didn't walk out afterwards. I fell asleep in her arms, for the first time, feeling safe.

That was the first night I ever made love to someone.

.

The next day I left Katie's house before her Grandmother woke up. Katie sent me off from her house, sheet cladded, with her hair falling around her shoulders. She looked fucking beautiful, and I wanted to stay longer. But any longer, and things could have become complicated.

Instead of going home, I decided to check on Naomi.

I passed by Emily, leaving Naomi's. We didn't speak, just merely nodded at one another, and smiled. We were both wrapped up in the events of the previous night.

When Naomi opened the door, dressed only in a sheet, I laughed at the irony of the situation.

When Naomi finally came out about her and Emily, I didn't judge her.

When Naomi skipped school to be with Emily, I worried. For only a second.

.

Since Naomi left after stumbling upon Katie and I, my mind hasn't settled. I run my hands through Katie's hair.

"Sometimes I don't even know what i'm doing. Sometimes I don't even know what's real anymore." Katie tells me. Tracing her finger along the lines on my stomach, some of the scars. She doesn't question them. I like that.

"Sometimes I think I should never have been born." I say the words so casually, causing Katie to lift her head up and look at me in disbelief. I've grown used to the idea.

"Everything I touch is destroyed. The people I care about are all fucked. So, sometimes I wonder, you know?" I say. I've never told anybody this. Ever. Yet, I feel comfortable telling Katie. And it fucking scares me that I do.

Katie places her hand under my chin, locking our eyes together. "You won't destroy me." She whispers against my lips.

"Because you're Katie Fucking Fitch." I smile against hers.

This is the first time I've ever felt like maybe, just maybe, there's a reason why I'm here.

.

* * *

**Smiles nervously, waits for any thoughts...**;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, you guys liked the Keffy chapter, you actually liked it! Thanks for all your kind words, it meant a lot. Especially from the Queen of Keffy, Miss Hypes! Back to Naomily though for this one. I think I'm going to have to bring this one to a close soon, seeing as I'm working on another fic at the moment. Something deeper. Hopefully if I can pull it off. **

**Anywho, back to it. Hope you all read, enjoy, and maybe, just maybe, review?**

**E5O x**

* * *

**Naomi**

Effy and Katie. Naked. In Effy's bed.

What the fuck?

Yeah, there was something weird going on between the two of them, but I never would have actually thought they would be sleeping together. No, that they liked each other. They're both straight. At least I thought they were. I mean come on. Effy is one of the biggest cock crunchers in Bristol. And Katie, well she's Katie. Supposedly the straight twin.

Not that it's that big of a deal, because I can't talk. But, Katie and Effy!

I shoved my key in the lock, and opened the door to find Cook sitting in the lounge, watching telly.

"Hey." I forced the words out of my mouth.

Cook's grin, turned into a look of concern, "All right Blondie?"

"I'm fine." I replied. It was a lie. A complete lie. Obviously I looked a fucking mess. Tear stained eyes, with a touch of bed hair. I threw my belongings on the table, and made a way for my bedroom.

"Naomi." Cook called after me. I froze, spinning cautiously to meet his eyes. Cook hardly ever calls me Naomi, "Whatever it is. You know you can talk to me yeah?"

Fuck sakes.

I smiled, trying to convince him that everything was okay, "I know." and with that I took off, desperate to get in that shower.

.

Cook is my best friend. Practically my brother. I know he'd do anything for me. I know he trusts me. This whole situation is fucked up. Here I am feeling sorry for myself because Cook and Emily slept together. But I've been sleeping with Emily somewhat behind his back. Fuck. This is all too fucked up.

That's when I decide, I can't wait around for Emily to tell him. I owe it to him. I need to tell him, not only for him. But maybe just for myself. I quickly dress after my shower, reassure myself that this is what I want to do, and take off to find Cook.

Muffled voices that I instantly recognize when I hit the last step, cause my heart to thrust against my chest. I round the corner into their sight. Standing like a deer in the head lights, watching as Cook looks between the two of us in disbelief. Feeling like the complete utter shit when his face turns to anger. I'm too fucking late.

Emily sends me an apologetic look, that does nothing for me.

"You, and _her?" _Cook asks me directly.

I choke on any chance on forming words. Deciding that a nod is all I can muster.

"But you two fucking hate each other!" Cooks abrupt tone took me off guard. I mean, of course I expected a reaction, but this was something else.

"It's a little complicated Cook." Emily came to my defense, whether that was a good thing, I don't know.

"How? How is it fucking complicated?" Cook shouted at her. Emily jumped at his boisterous voice.

"Cook, calm down!" Even I felt surprised at my outburst. I can talk!

Cooks eyes pierced mine, "I can't believe you. I fucking trusted you man!"

"Just let me explain!" I pleaded, inching closer to him. He hated that. I knew he did. But I didn't give a shit.

"Save it, Naomi." I threw his hands up, and stormed off outside.

I felt the tears again. Those stupid fucking tears. I've never cried over a friend before. Especially Cook. But I hurt him, fucking hurt him.

Emily's arms wrapped themselves around me. Her hands stroking up and down my back. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay. He just needs some time." She reassured me.

I should feel relieved. I'm somewhat free now. The people that matter most know about Emily and I. Yet i'm still trapped. Trapped by my guilt. Trapped by the hurt that i've inflicted on Cook.

"I can't do this." I muttered into Emily's hair. Feeling her tense, and pull back. Looking as if I've cut her in two.

"Yes you can." She pleaded.

I shook my head, "I can't. Not now. Not yet."

Hope flashed through her eyes, quickly returning complete sadness. "But this is what you wanted? I told him. That's what you said!"

"And he's fucking hurt. I can't just throw it in his face while he's down. You saw him. You saw that look on his face!" I raised my voice louder than hers. Startling her, cursing myself for making her flinch. This wasn't her fault. Okay some of it was. Most of it. But I had lied to Cook, and he fucking trusted me.

"What are you saying then? You don't want to be with me now because he's upset? That's not fair Naomi, and you know it!" Emily fought back.

She was right. I fucking knew she was right.

I shook my head, pinching my nose. "No that's not what i'm saying, fuck sakes. I'm saying that I can't be with you, just yet." Emily sighed, defeated. "I have to fix this with Cook. It's between him and I now. Just let me do this, and then, then we'll be, us." I took her hand in mine. Lacing our fingers together, pressing my lips to her knuckles.

She smiled, thank fuck. "Can I still kiss you when no ones around?"

I caved. You would too! "When no ones around." I concurred.

She smiled into our kiss, and I knew then, when our lips met, that I had to do this. I wanted Emily. Bad. I wanted to be able to kiss her when everyone was looking. I wanted to not give a fuck who saw. But first, I had to fix the next best relationship in my life. I had to find Cook.

.

.

I took off to the first place I expected Cook would be. The regulars were all there, but there was no sign of Cook. I headed straight to the bar, calling out to Christina, the barmaid. "Hey, has Cook been in?"

Christina poured a pint, and slid it to the old man waiting. She walked over cautiously, "Maybe you should talk to Keith yeah?"

I nodded in response. If Cook wasn't here, he had been here. Christina's face said it all. I waited for her to grab Keith. If anything, I was scared. Scared of what he was going to say. I knew Uncle Keith was protective of Cook, treated him as his own. I wondered if Cook had told him what had happened. I felt fucking insecure, waiting for judgment.

Keith appeared from the back room, he came over, and pulled me over to a side table. "Naomi love, all right?" He asked. I wished he'd cut to the chase. He obviously knew I was here.

"Is he here?" I asked. Keith let out a chuckle. He'd known me long enough to know what I was like.

"Not anymore. Looked a right mess, never seen the boy like that since his mother fucked off. I take you know what's going on?" Keith informed me. So Cook hadn't told him anything. Aside from the relief, I felt fucking guilty all over again. I knew how bad Cook had been when his mother deserted him. Fucked off with no reason. Just left him. Took Paddy, packed up and fucking left Cook with nothing. I picked up the pieces. Me and Mum. We took him in. He trusted us. And i'd fucking broken that trust.

"You two get into a barney?" Keith asked.

I nodded in shame, "You could say that."

Keith clicked his tongue with a nod, "Well Blondie, whatever it is, you better get to fixing it. I know how much you mean to the kid."

Fuck sakes. Why did he have to remind me?

"Any idea where he went?"

Keith shook his head, "Can't say I do love. Don't worry, can't of disappeared that easy." Keith reassured me, returning back to the back room, leaving me wondering where the fuck Cook possibly be.

.

I decided to go to Effy's for the second time tonight. It was getting fucking late. And to be honest, I knew Cook wouldn't have been there. And it was more than likely that Effy wouldn't have a fucking clue where he was. But I needed to see her. Effy always had the fucking answers.

I knocked on the red door. Waiting for someone to answer the door. Fuck it. Anthea's probably passed out. The door handle clicked, and a cautiously peered through. Someone was home.

I carefully made my way up the stairs, briefly knocking on Effy's door and pushing it open.

"God, Effy, there, fuck!" Katie screamed.

"Oh shit!" I quickly slammed the door for the second time today. Fucking hell, I think I'm scarred for life!

Katie's embarrassed shrill erupted through the door, as Effy appeared laughing. "Enjoy the show?" She cocked a brow.

"No. Thank you." I screwed my nose up.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your surprised visit for the second time tonight?" Effy asked, scanning me over. "What's wrong Naomi?" She asked.

There's no fooling Effy. "Cook knows." I told her.

Effy nodded, "You tell him?"

"Emily did."

Effy raised a surprised brow. "He didn't take it too well?"

"I can't find him." I forced the tears inside. I'd done enough crying today. Crying did nothing for the situation.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Effy suggested.

"What! The fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. This wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"All i'm saying is, Cook obviously doesn't want to see you, and before you get all fucking defensive, I mean that he would've gone somewhere where he knew you would find him, if he wanted to talk. If you can't find him. He doesn't want to see you." Her words cut me. To the core. Cook didn't want to see me. Fuck sakes.

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" I screwed my eyes shut, fucking frustrated as fuck.

"Go home. Deal with it, and wait. He'll come back. He fucking loves you." She placed a hand of reassurance on my shoulder.

"You're right." I could feel todays emotional rollercoaster taking its toll on my body. I feel completely fucking defeated.

"I know." Effy smiled. "I should probably get back. Call me if you need me. Or you know, just show up, maybe knock first?"

I nodded, bid my goodbye, and made my way back to my empty home.

.

I lay in my bed, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. Thoughts passing through my mind. I felt empty. Fucking hollow. Cook had gone. Mum wasn't here. And I couldn't manage to even give myself completely to Emily.

I needed to fix this mess. I was broken. Maybe I needed to fix myself before I could fix my relationships.

I checked off what I knew so far.

Firstly, I wasn't as strong as I made myself out to be. Throughout all of this, I realized I needed the people in my life. For as long as I could remember, I had gone through life, plastering walls. Hiding my true self from everyone. I hadn't even told my mother what was going on in my life. She knew nothing about Emily. Had no idea that Cook and I had fallen out.

I picked up my phone, dialing my mothers number, not giving a fuck what time it may be, wherever she was right now.

It rang a few times, before my heart swelled at the sound of her voice.

"Darling!"

"Hi Mum." I managed, choking back the tears, wishing my Mum was here.

"What's wrong?" Fucking mother's intuition. I paused, thinking about how I could start this off.

"Mum, IthinkI'mgay." I blurted.

"Lovely dear. Now what's the matter?"

I sighed in frustration. Trust Gina fucking Campbell to take something like this so fucking light.

"What do you mean what's wrong? That's what's wrong!" I shouted through the phone. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Naomi. There's nothing wrong with being gay. I've had my fair share of experiences. Society is much more accepting these days. You should be glad." I cringed at the thought of my mothers 'experiences.'

"You don't even sound shocked?" I questioned her.

"Well, to be honest, it doesn't surprise me. You never did mention much about boys. There were times where I wondered." I can't believe it, my own mother suspected I was gay, before I even did.

"So who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" My mother asked. How did she know there was someone?

"No you don't." I replied.

"Well i'd love to meet her when I get back. Speaking of which, I should get back, Kieran's giving me those eyes. Tell James I say hello. I love you, both of you. Be careful, and don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles. Bye love." I rolled my eyes at my mothers words. Feeling my heart thump when she mentioned Cook. Thinking it would be best to not tell her. She didn't need to worry about the two of us. I said my goodbye, told her I loved her, and hung up.

That was one thing down. Relief crept into my emotions, knowing that my mother was by my side. I knew she would always be there, I just had to do it for myself. Reassure myself.

I picked up my phone, flipping it open, dialing another number.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"No ones around. And I need you." I told her.

"I'll be there soon." She hung up. I waited. Waited for her to come. Although I couldn't give her everything right now, I fucking needed her. Needed that reassurance that this was all worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Read, enjoy, and maybe review? This one is for **AllICanDoIsBeMe, **hopefully this helps your frustration, maybe just a little bit. But it's a start. I hope. **

**E5O x**

**

* * *

**

I waited, tear stained eyes, wrapped in my blanket, feeling as vulnerable as ever. Wondering what had happened to me? When had I let my walls crumble? When had I become so fucking weak?

My answer came in the shape of petite arms circling my waist, as my bed dipped. She kissed me lightly, tenderly on the neck. "Hi."

"Hi." It was barely audible, my throat had become dehydrated from crying a fucking river.

"Are you sure you want me here?" She asked, sounding almost scared of my answer. It was a fair question, after all I had told her I didn't want to be anything until Cook knew the full story. But part of me, needed Emily. She was the reason for all of this. I know I should be angry. I should hate her for what she did. I just don't think it's possible?

I turned to face her, watching as her face dropped at the sight of me. I was a wreck. A complete fucking wreck. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't. I know I said we couldn't be together just yet. But, right now, I need you. Is-is that okay? Can we just lay here? Can you just hold me?" Not even I could believe the words coming out of my mouth. As I said them, tears began to form in Emily's chocolate eyes.

She pressed her lips firmly into mine, "I'll hold you forever."

.

We lay there, words unspoken, soft breaths being taken. Although I didn't want to think about it, it was hard not to think about Emily, and Cook. I had questions, and I needed answers. I turn, startling Emily, her face lit up with question.

"Why did you do it?" It wasn't accusing, not even the slightest bit harsh. Just curiosity

She didn't have to ask what I was talking about. It was pretty obvious. She pulled her arms away, taking a deep breath.

"I was mad. It was stupid. I felt like you were controlling me, even though you seemed like you didn't want me. I shouldn't have used him like that." She confessed, dropping her head in shame.

"So you did it to spite me?" I asked her. Feeling a tinge of anger, creep within me.

"In a way, yes. I hated the way you made me feel. That I still wanted you, the minute I saw you." Her eyes screamed with pain. Defending herself.

Anger turned into warmth. The warmth surrounding my icy heart, that she wanted me. Knowing that, after lying to her and breaking her heart, she still wanted me.

"I'm sorry, so fucking sorry. Part of me thinks I don't deserve to be here, lying in bed with you. I've ruined everything between you and Cook. I even fucked with Katie and Effy, whatever they are. I just, I just wanted you." She choked on her tears. I reached an arm out for her, but she pulled away.

"Emily?" I questioned. Why the fuck didn't she want me to touch her?

She shook her head, "Tell me you don't want me?"

I looked at her in disbelief. Was she fucking serious? "I _want_ you."

Again, she shook her head, "But you shouldn't." her eyes pleaded.

"But I do." She let me touch her this time. I held onto her for dear life. "We both fucked up." I enforced, reminding her that we both made mistakes to get here.

"Katie barely talks to me now." Emily confessed.

I had to laugh. It was hard not to. After walking in on Katie and Effy going at it like rabbits, it was clear that Katie had no time to talk.

"It's not funny!" Emily quivered.

"No. No, i'm not laughing at that. I think Katie's too busy to talk." I pulled Emily closer.

"What, why?" Emily asked, lifting her little head, reaching my eyes.

"Let's just say she's busy _talking_ to Effy." Emily sat up straight, eyes bulging.

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head, laughing. Actually feeling better. "Front row seat. _Twice_."

"Who would've thought? Mind you, I always knew she was curious. She was just too fucking stubborn to admit it." Emily laughed along, laying back down in my arms.

We laughed until it hurt, settling in each others arms. For the first time, I felt like this was real. Like we were something. Albeit not officially out and proud. But it seemed do-able.

"Do you think we can do this?" I asked, not only her, but myself.

"I think we can do anything." She answered, turning for a confirming kiss.

.

I woke the next morning, feeling Emily's warm body pressed into mine. I turned. Careful not to wak e her, failing miserably. "Morning." She managed. Her voice sounding incredibly sexier in the mornings.

"Morning." I brushed her hair back, kissing her softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, eyes still sleepy. I smiled, loving the fact that she cared, forst thing in the morning.

"Much better. I was just going to take a shower, you can go back to sleep if you'd like?" I can't believe how adorbale she is in the mornings. She looks at me sheepish.

"Can I...join you?" My eyes flare open for a second, surprised.

Emily.

With me.

Naked.

In the shower.

"If you're fast enough." I take off, grabbing a towel and heading straight for the bathroom. Leaving the door open, inviting Emily to catch me.

I run the water, stepping into the cold, only for a second, until her arms wrap around my naked form. "That was fast."

"I'm a fast girl." I laughed, spinning to face her, receiving a "Shut up."

"You walked into that one." I peck her pouting lips.

"So, even though we're not, '_girlfriends_', showering is an exception?" I nodded, becoming mesmerized by Emily soaked body.

"Well, is kissing in the shower an exception?" Emily asked, her eyes glowing with hunger.

Again, I nodded, anticipating the searing kiss. Her lips left mine, and traveled down my neck. "Is touching also an exception?" She mumbled against my skin. _Fuck yes. _

My arching back clarified her answer. She began to touch me, running her hands over my dripping body. Caressing every inch she could touch. Slipping her lips over my nipple, forcing me to moan.

"Jesus!" I cried in pleasure.

"Just Emily will do." Emily's eyes reached mine, a playful smirk spread on her lips.

She continued her traces of kisses down my body. I had never shared a shower with anybody. Showering was my sanctuary, my way of getting away from the shit world. A place where I let everything out. Where I'd wash everything away, and forget.

I willingly let Emily in her with me. And I am so fucking glad I did. Her hands began to slip between my thighs, forcing them open for her. No way in hell did I put up a fight. My cunt screamed for her.

Her warm breath seared between my thighs, leaving me begging for her tongue. She wasted no time delving in. My legs went weak, but as strong as she is, she managed to grab a hold of me, keeping me steady as she lapped up every bit of me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

"I think i'm gonna..." I scrunched my eyes together, feeling myself clench.

She forced her tongue inside me, pulling the pin on my sex grenade. I clutched for anything to keep me steady as I released myself, breathing through the water that dripped down my face.

Emily pulled herself up, bringing her lips against mine, as I continued to catch my breath. I noticed her smiling, when I had finally come back to earth. "What?"

"I just took your shower virginity." Emily grinned like a child.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes you did. You should feel special." I kissed her again.

"Don't worry, I do." Emily snuck her fingers between my legs again, forcing me to jump. "That tells me i'm special."

"Cheeky." I slid myself down the wall, extending my hand for Emily to sit down with me, pulling her into my body as we sat on my shower floor.

"I told my mum." I informed her.

Emily sat up in shock. "You did what?"

"I told my mum. About us. Well not us. Just that there was someone, and that someone was a girl." Emily's lips stretched with excitement, mixed with surprise.

"Wow. How did she take that?" Emily asked, leaning back into me, forcing our naked bodies together.

"As only Gina Campbell can. My mother thinks everything I do is wonderful. She's crazy like that. " Emily giggles adorably in my arms.

"I wish my mother was like that." She admits.

"She's very supportive, isn't she?" I ask, leaning my head against hers.

"If it's Katie's idea. She's not genuine, the way your mother sounds." Truth be told, my first impression of Mama Fitch was very similar to what Emily was saying.

"My mums a cliché." I try and make Emily feel better.

"She seems like a nice cliché." Emily retorts. I cave, dropping the mother subject, reaching for some body wash, and rubbing my hands over Emily's body.

"I think I may just have to shower with you more often." Emily winks, relaxing under my touch.

.

After almost an hour in the shower, we decide not to go to College, again today. Reminding ourselves that we are to go tomorrow. Wrapped in our towels, I pull her back to my room, grinning like an idiot.

"That was quick Blondie. Already moved the missus in?" His voice stops me dead in my tracks, spinning on my heel cautious as to what his face may say. Emily's hand tightens around mine.

"Cook?" disbelief.

He laughs, "I fucking live here, don't I?" his voice sounds venomous.

"Of course you do. I just didn't expect to see you so soon. I looked everywhere for you!" Emily's grip tightens even more.

"Don't worry, I', just grabbing some more clothes, then I'll be gone. Leave you two birds to it yeah?" Cook tells me, returning back into his room, shoving things into a bag. I quickly get dressed, knowing that he'll be leaving. Knowing I can't let him go. Emily follows with a worried look. "Stay here." It's not an order, just a precaution.

"Where are you going?" She asks, I look at her dumbly.

"He thinks he can just fuck off without hearing what I have to say?" I pull on the closest shoes, hearing Cook take off down the stairs. "Stay here. I'll come back." I kiss her quickly, taking off outside.

"Oi!" I yell after him.

"Fuck off Blondie." He yells back without bothering to turn around.

"Fuck you Cook! You said I could tell you anything!" It's a low blow, but I know it will get him to turn around, even if it infuriates him more.

"Yeah, and you fucking didn't, did you? Could've told me you were fucking that slut behind my back." He steps closer in my face, little bits of spit landing on my cheeks.

My hand swings before I register the fact that I want to slap him. He looks back at me in shock. "Don't you ever call her that again!"

"She got you whipped already then?" Cook shakes his head.

"Stop being a fucking prick, and listen to me. That's all I ask. And then, then you can walk away. You owe me that much Cook." I plead, hoping that he'll give in. Praying that maybe he will.

"Fine." He nods towards the park across the road, the two of us walking in silence, taking a seat on the grass, side by side.

"It was in London when I met her." I admit, I stare ahead, failing to see Cook's reaction, knowing though that he's most probably shocked. "She was, beautiful. We coincidentally saw each other a few times, and then she asked me out. I was confused. I mean, I thought I was totally straight, you know?"

Cook nodded. Allowing me to continue.

"But there was something about her, something that drew me to her every time I saw her. Things got more complicated when we slept together on my birthday."

"Complicated?" Cook asks.

"I kind of lied to her. Told her I lived in London with my Dad. She was fucking famous, and I was some cold hearted bitch from Bristol."

"Then what happened?" Cook's tone changed, he was more curious than ever.

"I realized that i'd fallen in love. And I had to make it right with her. I fucked up even more when I told her I was leaving, and left her crying at a party. It was so fucking stupid."

"And then?"

"Then Katie Fucking Fitch came to the rescue. Told me that Emily was in love with me too. I told her the truth, and she prompted me to make it right with Ems, somehow. I wrote this letter. Took it to Emily, earned _two_ slaps. And then, came back here."

Cook took his time to comprehend everything. "Why didn't you tell me when you came home?"

I sighed, knowing full well that Cook would ask that question eventually. "I was scared about what you would think. Besides, I could never really see myself with a girl, besides Emily. So what was the point?"

Cook let a chuckle that took me by surprise, "Babes. I could give less of a fuck about you being with a bird. A fit one at that. Labels are for cans Naomikins. I just wish you had of told me. You let her play me, you know?"

I smiled at the fact that Cook didn't care about me being gay. It faltered at the end of his sentence. "I know, and I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. That's the last thing I wanted. I'm such a coward sometimes."

Cook howled with laughter this time. "Too right Blondie."

I nudge him in the arm, "So what now? I mean, are you going to come home? I can ask Emily to leave, I get if you don't like her. I mean, she kind of, broke..."

"No one breaks my heart Blondie. If you want me home, I'll come home. I can't promise happy families just yet though." I nodded in agreement.

"Family's a start though? _Brother._" I placed a kiss on his cheek, earning a grin from him.

"I don't know what you'd do without me." He beamed, picking me up off of the ground and spinning me.

"Put me down you twat!" I smacked him upside the head. Honestly though, even if things weren't right between Cook and Emily just yet, I don't know what I would do without him.

* * *

**Anyone keen for Emily's POV, was thinking about giving it a shot?** x


	29. Chapter 29

**So I decided not to go with Emily's POV, and stick to Naomi. It just felt better that way. Hope you guys don't mind, and still enjoy.**

**E5O x**

* * *

I was nervous about going back home with Cook, obviously because I had left Emily in my room to run after him. I told her to stay. That it would be okay. But now, now i'm questioning my actions. This is Cooks home as well. And he should feel comfortable in his own home. He made it very clear that he wasn't okay with Emily, yet. And I have to respect that.

We opened the door, to find no sign of Emily.

"I'll just put my shit away, yeah?" Cook suggested. I silently thanked him. He could do that, whilst I talked to Emily. I went straight to my room, figuring she would still be there.

She was.

Laying on my bed, aimlessly staring at the ceiling. I pondered for a second, thinking about what she may be thinking about. Wondered what must be going through head.

"Hey." I reached out for her, perching myself on the bed.

"How'd it go?" She asked, generally concerned.

"We're okay. At least I think we are. I told him everything. About London. He understood, at least I hope he did. He's moving back in. So that's a start." Emily searched my eyes, knowing I had more to say.

"And?" She hit the spot.

I sighed, figuring out the best way to tell her, "And, things are still shaky. You know?"

Emily nodded, "He hates me, doesn't he?"

"Em." I placed a hand of comfort on her thigh.

"No, it's okay. I deserve it. I fucked him over. Both of you over. It's only fair." She admitted. It was hard to argue with her, because evidently, she was right. "I'm going to try, for you. I want to fix this. Fix everything. Do you think he'll give me a shot?" She asked, with hopeful eyes.

I scrunched up my nose, pondering the thought, "If at first you don't succeed?"

Emily smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "Try again. You're lucky you're so amazing."

"I try." I shrugged, earning a playful slap.

"Naomi? Any dry towels about?" Cooks voice interrupted. I looked at Emily first, catching her eyes. She had frozen stiff.

"Yeah, should be some in the cupboard." I answered, cringing slightly that he called me Naomi. That was serious Cook.

"Cook, I just want to say-" Emily tried, but Cook cut her off.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." And with that he vanished, leaving Emily feeling like a bag of shit.

"Baby steps, yeah?" She nodded, head bowed in defeat. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Does this mean that we can be together now?" Emily asked, all seriousness in her voice. I hadn't thought of it. I wanted to say yes, even though in the back of my mind fear lingered. Emily snatch my eyes with her own. Telling me to stop running, stop hiding from myself.

"If you want to be, then I think so." My lips stretched from ear to ear, seeing Emily's face light up immensely. She pounced on me, crashing her lips so forcefully into mine.

"God yes." She whispered into my lips, her hot breath sending chills down my spine. "How long does Cook shower for?" She asked cheekily.

.

Obviously we shagged. It was quick and rushed. And we had each other going at the same time., Coming together. Promising one another that we would make up for it properly when we had the chance.

Seeing as we had skipped school, we decided to leave the house, and find Effy and Katie, both whom have been very MIA lately. We stopped in at Emily's, so she could shower and change, also grabbing a bite to eat. Unfortunately for me, her Nan was home, and I had the pleasure of meeting her.

She was exactly how Emily described. Old. Reeked of cigarette, and drank like a fish. I swear the girls came here to look after, but it seemed Grandma Fitch never did do what she was told. She was rather stubborn. Slightly frightening. Reminded me of a bitter, older version of Anthea.

She was a bit deaf, hence her reason for calling me Nolene. How you get Nolene from Naomi, beats me. Emily repeatedly yelled in her ear, trying to correct the woman, instead she was shooed away. I watched as my now girlfriend, huffed and rolled her eyes, storming away.

"Stupid old bint." She didn't bother to whisper. And even though I new Grandma Fitch hadn't heard, I still feared that she may turn around and sent me some sort of Fitch glare if I agreed with Emily.

.

We walked side by side on our way to Effy's. Arms brushing against one another. When Emily's fingers toyed with mine, I tried my best not to be reluctant. When she intertwined our fingers, so openly in public, I did look around. It was easier knowing that we were the only ones walking down the street. I didn't want to be so self conscious about it. But these things are natural right. I promised myself to grow used to it, for both mine and Emily's sake. No way in hell did I want to screw this up because I was still apprehensive about being so out and proud.

And then it struck me. Emily's fucking famous, and here she is, holding _my_ hand. Not giving a fuck who sees. I strode more proudly knowing that. Grasping her hand tighter, squeezing it for reassurance, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

I could do this.

.

The look on Anthea's face the moment she opened the door was priceless. In her usual drunken state, she looked confused as fuck. Staring at Emily, then back up the stairs, then back to Emily.

"Aren't you..."

"Anthea. This is Emily, Katie's sister." Emily smiled brightly, "My girlfriend." I finished. Feeling Emily squeeze my hand the moment I introduced her, as my girlfriend, for the first time ever. And it was to Anthea Stonem, of all people.

Anthea raised her hand to her chest, sighing with relief. "Oh thank fuck for that. I thought I'd lost it for a second."

I suppressed a laugh at how ironic Anthea's words were. Her statement being long overdue.

"Hold on a minute" Anthea raised her hand, leaning against the doorway. Most probably trying to hold herself up. "Since when were you and my daughter batting for the other team?"

"She knows?' Emily asked me in disbelief.

Anthea scoffed, "Well it's hard not to when your sister is screaming my daughters name over and over. Fucking giving me a headache that one."

I had to laugh at that one, "Sure that's not just the liquor Anthea?"

Anthea rolled her eyes, "Bugger off upstairs will you." She stepped away from the door frame, allowing us to walk through.

We careful tread up the stairs. I made sure to knock this time with my free hand.

"Just a second." Effy called, followed by muffled laughs.

Her door opened, her lips laced in a lazy grin. She was fucking high. "Naomi, and Emily." She giggled like a five year old, stepping back to let us in.

It reeked of sex. Emily pulled her hand from mine, covering her nose. "Jesus, open a fucking window or something? It fucking reeks." I laughed at how straight up Emily was.

Katie covered her body up on the bed. "Fucking hell Eff, you could've given me a chance to change."

"But I like you naked." Effy whined, lighting a cigarette, retreating to the window, opening it up.

"So, you two kissed and made up then?" Effy asked, exhaling out into the air.

"You could say that." I reached my hand out for Emily's.

"And Cook?" Effy questioned.

"He's coming around." I answered. Effy nodded, with no need to press further. Knowing that if things weren't right, I wouldn't be with Emily just yet.

"Well that's fucking great. But if either of you fuck this up again, don't expect any sympathy from me!" Katie made it very clear for both of us.

"Don't worry, we both know you have your own _situation_, to deal with." Emily cocked a questioning brow at her sister. God she looks sexy when she does that. The two of them silently conversed with their eyes. Must be a twin thing?

"Fuck off." Katie scoffed at her sister. Uh, am I missing something?

Emily's eyes bulged. Effy and I looked at one another for some sort of answer. "You have!" Emily shrieked in shock.

"Have what?" I asked. Neither one of them answering my question directly.

"Don't you dare!" Katie warned her sister.

"Wow, Katie. Muff diving already? Effy must be special." Emily grinned.

Whoa, too much information. "Bitch!" Katie tossed a pillow at us.

"Muff diver." Emily countered, catching the pillow.

"You know what. This causes for a celebration." Effy flicked her fag out the window, tossing Katie her clothes.

"Get dressed babe. We're going out. All of us." Effy smiled. A real smile. A smile I haven't seen on Effy for a long, long time.

.

We ended up walking back to Katie and Emily's so Katie could take a shower. Then the four of us headed to Uncle Keith's pub. Apparently Effy had called it quits with Freddie via text. So Katie and Effy were free to be, whatever the fuck it is that they are.

We ordered a round of drinks, claiming a booth in the back. Emily kept sneaking touches under the table. And in no way was I complaining. Neither Katie, nor Effy noticed, most probably because they were too wrapped up in their own little bubble.

I text Cook, inviting him out. It was a long shot, but I felt like I should. After all this was his second home. It felt strange being here without him. He hadn't replied yet.

"I'll get this round." Emily offered, stealing a kiss from me before taking our empties up to the bar. I fixed my eyes on her body the entire time she was gone.

"You've got it bad." Katie laughed.

I turn my attention away from my girlfriend. God it feels so good to be able to say that now. "And you don't?" I cock a brow at the two of them.

"Touche." Katie smiled, sliding her hand somewhere I don't want to know where.

I returned my attention back to Emily to find some prick getting to close for my comfort. I watched, eyes glaring, as she tried to chat her up. I swear my eyes turned green.

It was clear Emily wasn't interested. But being the type of girl she is, it seemed like she wasn't getting through to him. I scooted my chair back, taking a stand. Fucking tosser trying to touch my girlfriend!

Effy and Katie snapped out of their reverie. Following my gaze.

I pushed my way through the drunks that stood between me and the prick at the bar.

"Look, I'm not interested okay. I'm with someone." I over heard Emily. Watching as she tried her best to push the guy off her.

"Oh come on, stop being such a tease. You want it. I want it." The guy slurred over her, sliding his hand down to her ass. That's it!

"Oi, fucker. She's not interested all right?" A familiar voice boomed out of nowhere.

"Fuck off mate. Get your own." The guy retorted.

"One, I'm not your _mate._ Two, she's not fucking interested. Got it?" Cook warned. Holy shit. Cook stepped right into the guys face, intimidating the fuck out of him.

"All right, all right calm down. Take the slut then." Wankface made a move for it. I'd never seen Cook turn red so fast.

"What the fuck did you call her?" It all happened in a split second from there. Cooks fist raised, and slammed repeatedly into the guys face. Bottles smashed into the ground, and the entire pub went nuts.

I made a grab for Emily, pulling her by the arm. Out of harms way. "Jesus! He's gonna fuck him up." Emily cried.

Fuck. Fuck. I don't know why I did it. I knew I wasn't strong enough to hold Cook back. When Cook sees red, that's all he sees. But stupid me decided to help.

"Cook!" I yelled, making some sort of attempt to grab him.

That's when I saw a fist, and after that everything went completely black.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: ***Waves Shyly* - Hey, remember me? So, it's been a while...

This here is the final chapter. And I can't thank you all enough for your response to this story. I'm overwhelmed by the fact that people actually read what I write, let alone take the time to let me know your thoughts. You are all amazing! Thank you for joining me on this crazy ride. And I'm truly sorry if this chapter is utter shit. I was a little rusty :/ But it was time to finally put this story to rest. :)

**Again, thank you all so fucking much! **

**E5O xox**

* * *

**Naomi**

.

My eyes flickered in and out of the light.

Light.

_Dark._

Light.

_Dark._

I remained in the dark. My body too helpless to even open my eyes. However, my other senses seemed to be working. It was the familiar scent that I recognized first. And if I could, I would smile right now. She was here. Wherever I was, Emily was here.

Her voice confirmed it. That husk that my ears burned too.

"Her eyes flickered. I saw them." Emily's voice is distant. Desperate.

"That will happen from time to time. Don't worry Miss. We're certain she'll come through in the next couple of days." Another, manly voice says.

There's silence after that. And my thoughts about whether Emily is still here vanish when her hands clasps mine. She squeezes it once. I do everything I can to squeeze back.

"I love you." she whispers in my ear.

God I want to say something. Why can't I fucking talk, or open my eyes? Fuck sakes.

There's a knock at the door, and the sound of rubber wheels against the floor.

"How she doin'?" Another familiar voice says. Oh, that's right. Cook. Fucking Cook.

That's why I'm in here. Okay, it's not completely his fault. He wasn't the one that knocked me out. It was that other, fucking prick that had his hands on my girlfriend, and had the fucking nerve to call her a slut.

"She's more alert today. Her eyes flickered a bit. And she squeezed my hand. That's something, right?" Emily sounds so fucking desperate, and it almost breaks my heart.

"I'm really fucking sorry Emily." Cooks voice comes closer.

"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault." Emily replies.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't lost my fucking nut, that cunt wouldn't have missed me and knocked Blondie out." Cooks voice is laced with disappointment.

Emily sighs, "If anything I should thank you." My ears burn at this.

I can picture the confused look on Cook's face, "Huh?"

I bet Emily gives one of those shy smiles, that I completely adore. "For sticking up for me. You didn't have to."

Now Cook would be looking modest. "The guy was asking for it. Plus, he called you a slag. No one talks to my friends like that."

_Friends? _I bet the question rings through Emily's mind as well.

"Friends?" Yep, I was right.

"You Blondie's girl right? I guess that makes us friends, somehow. Fuck the past. She cares about you. And somehow, I kind of knew there was something between you two all along."

He's so full of shit.

"She's always been a stubborn bitch. But when it came to you, it seemed like she cared more about being stubborn. Hard to explain."

He is so lucky that I can barely move.

"I think I get it? I'm so sorry Cook. For the way I treated you, and Naomi. And everyone else. I hope that we can get to know each other. You know, properly this time."

My heart pounds at Emily's words. The two closest people to me right now are talking, about me. Coming together for me.

"Yeah, me too. Just so you know, If you do anything to hurt her, you'll have me to deal with, yeah?"

Oh how I wish I could laugh at that. Good old Cook playing big brother. She's a girl for crying out loud, whats he going to do to her? Must admit, it's kind of cute.

Emily stifles a laugh. "Don't worry, I think I got that message loud and clear. So, we're good?" She asks curious.

Even I'm curious for that answer.

"Yeah. We're good."

It feels so fucking good to hear that. Even though I knew somehow Cook would have made it work, even if he disliked Emily, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

There's a knock at the door, that has me even more curious.

"James William Cook." Oh Jesus. Wake up, wake up now. Eyes, open! Fuck. "Why am I not surprised to see you in here, alongside my daughter."

What the fuck is my Mother doing here? Okay, yes I'm in the hospital. But It was just a punch to the face right?

"Because you love us?" If I could roll my eyes at Cook's childish voice, I would.

I hear the smack Mum gives him, probably upside the head. Then she'd probably kiss him on the cheek. "You're darn right about that."

I feel my mothers eyes on me. "So a concussion is it?"

Oh shit. Emily. Emily's still here. With my mother. Christ, Naomi, open your eyes. Save her. Maybe Mum will assume she's just a firend. Oh who am I kidding, this is my mother for crying out loud.

"Hello dear." I feel Emily's hand leave mine immediately.

"H-hi." Emily replies.

"I'm Naomi's mother, Gina. You a friend of my daughters?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Campbell, I'm Emily."

"Please love, call me Gina. It's nice to meet you too Emily. Not like my daughter to be making new friends. Right little cow this one."

Oh for fucks sakes.

Emily fails to say a word, and I hear my mother hum that noise. That all too knowing hum. "Guess things must've changed whilst I was gone?" She asks.

I wish Emily would take my hand again. I need to squeeze it. Tell her its okay. "You could say that." Emily replies. I feel my lips twitching at the sides. I want to smile. Smile at how Emily is playing my mothers game.

"James, why don't you roll down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat my boy?" Mum tells Cook, and I know that's her way of getting rid of him so she can just talk to Emily. Cook's wheels squeak against the floor as he rolls away in his wheelchair, that I bet he doesn't even need. Of course food is going to send him away.

I wait in anticipation. Feeling the bed dip as my mother takes a seat on my bed next to me. "Cook tells me this all happened over you."

I can sense Emily clam up next to me. I just know it. Great way of putting it, mother. "Don't worry dear, I'm not blaming you. What I meant to say is that Naomi here got in the way, because of you, correct?"

Oh Jesus, the third fucking degree.

"Y-yes." She answers feebly.

"You must be special. I don't think she'd even jump into a brawl for her dear old mother." If I could roll my eyes I would.

"She's very special to me." Emily says, and my heart flutters.

"I can tell. It's funny how the people who make us happy, are never the people we expect." My mother tells her.

Again, Emily falters for words. But I don't blame her. My mother is rather forward, and if I could, I'd tell her to shut the fuck up.

"I take you're the reason my daughter phoned me to tell me she was gay."

Oh for crying out loud. Shoot me. Shoot me now.

"Not that I'm saying you've turned her or anything." Nice.

"We had a bit of a rough stage. I think Naomi had to do that for herself." My lips twitch again.

"But you gave her the power to do it. If it hadn't been for you, she would have remained, in the closet so to speak."

"I don't know if I did that..."

"Trust me love, I know you did. I see the way you look at her. And I know my daughter, the stubborn cow that she is. It would have taken her a lot of strength to make that phone call, and seeing you now, I know you were that drive behind her. Even if it was a rough stage for the both of you."

I'd smile if I could. In fact I think I am. I wonder if they notice.

"Thank you." Emily's shy voice responds. And she's so adorable that I just want to sit up and kiss her.

"Now how about we leave sleeping beauty here, and get you something to eat?" Mum suggests. Emily must be hesitant, "She'll be fine dear. She's lucky she has someone like you to worry about her so much. Come on now."

I feel Emily's hand squeeze mine before the sound of retreating footsteps.

And it's when they leave, that my eyes peel themselves open, into the empty room.

.

.

I try my best to stay awake until Emily comes back. I don't bother ringing the nurse, because I want Emily to be the first person I see.

The sounds of foot steps, are the most exciting thing in the would to me right now, and I brace myself for Emily's reaction.

"Oh look, wonder woman's awake. I thought they said she was unconscious?" Ah fuck. It's just Katie. Effy shakes her head, smiling towards me.

"About time you woke up." She says, as Katie sits herself on the edge of my bed.

"Agreed. That sister of mine has been a fucking mess. All because of you." Katie rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Katie." I prop myself up.

"Where is Emily anyway?" Katie asks, filing her nails.

"Oh my god!" Emily's voice interjects. I don't even have a chance to say hello. Or anything, before she's pushed Katie off the bed, her lips crashing against mine. I can barely wince at the pain, because it's Emily. Kissing me.

"Fucking bitch, broke my nail." I hear Katie whine to Effy.

"Damn. I like your nails." Effy replies with a dark tone. Ew. I don't need to be hearing that right now.

Emily pulls away, and I'm reaching for more. She checks over my body, before pressing her head against mine. "You stupid girl." she smiles into a kiss. "You're crazy you know that right?"

"I'll remember that next time some asshole decides to feel you up." I smirk back, stealing another kiss.

The force cough my mother makes, tears us apart. "Hello darling." My mother has her brows up suggestively, looking between Emily and I.

"Hey Mum. I see you met Emily, my girlfriend." The words are like music to my ears. She's my girlfriend. My girlfriend that I'm introducing to my mother.

"Lovely girl." Mum agrees, matching my smile.

.

.

Two months later.

I can't believe we're graduating. We made it. Cook made it even. The fucking surprise of the century.

I read over my speech. Some how I was elected the valedictorian. Emily was so excited. Why? I have no idea. But, I've spent the last two weeks writing this, and I still don't even know if it's ready. Emily pushed for me to practice it on her. But I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Presenting the most handsome graduate of 2011. Mr. James Cook." Cook announces, steeping down the stairs in his graduation robe.

"that is probably the most intelligent thing I've heard you say this entire year." I roll my eyes, as my mother starts to dote over him.

"You look very handsome my dear. Come on Naomi, stand together. I want photos." She pushes us together. Cook gladly wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in tight.

Flash.

I bet that looks fucking horrible.

"Smiling at the camera this time." Mum directs looking through the lens.

"It's digital mother. You can see the preview on the little screen."

"Oh right. Oh that's better. Lovely."

Another twenty flashes later and there's a knock at the door.

"Effy!" Mother waves her over, "You jump in as well. Oh look at you three." She begins to tear up. For fuck sucks.

She only get's three flashes this time. "Right that's it. We're going."

"You nervous?" Effy whispers.

"A little." I reply honestly. I fucking hate public speaking. I know, you wouldn't think so. But I do!

"Ah you'll be fine babe. Go up there and woo the crowd." Cook pats my ass.

"Tosser." I smile back at him. I can't believe we made it.

…

We spot Emily and Katie waiting for us at the entrance. Emily with her hair curled down, looking breath taking. And Katie opting for straight locks.

"About fucking time." Katie breathes dramatically.

"Aw, you missed me." Effy teases. They're so sickeningly cute. It really is disturbing.

"Bitch." Katie mumbles before accepting a kiss.

"Good afternoon, Valedictorian." I can't help but laugh at Emily's attempt at sounding old fashioned.

"Girlfriend will do." I smirk. She infectiously cute.

Her lips hover in front of mine. God, just kiss me already. "Mm, afternoon girlfriend." she breathes against my lips, before lightly brushing them against mine.

If I spend too much time around her, I;m going to lose my entire speech.

"Stop worrying. You're going to be fine." She whispers, squeezing my hand.

"Oh pictures! Pictures." Emily giggles at the way I roll my eyes. Seriously, that woman will be the death of me.

"Mother!" I hiss.

"Oh come on Naomi. You know you want a photo with us." Katie struts into view. Posing like a professional.

"She sure is something." Effy whispers, wrapping an arm around mine and Katie's waists.

"Beautiful. Okay, now just one of you two." Both Emily and I laugh at Katie's displeased look. The flash goes off before either of us are even looking at the fucking camera.

"That was a cute one." Katie actually compliments over my Mother's shoulder.

"Remind me to grab some copies off you." Emily whispers, squeezing my side.

"Could all students and guests please be seated."

"Here goes nothing." I wish I could be seated with everyone else. But no. No I have to sit up on stage with the rest of the faculty.

"You'll be fine babe. Go up there and make me proud." Emily reassures with a kiss. One I'd much rather hold onto.

.

.

"And now, I;d like to introduce this years Class Valedictorian, Naomi Campbell."

Oh God. Oh shit.

Bright red hair stands up in the crowd clapping away like a maniac, as I make my way to the microphone. Along with Cook, Effy, Katie and the rest of the gang.

"Thank you...This year has been a bit of a roller coaster.

I, along with most of you have discovered things about myself that I never would have imagined. I discovered that friendships can be tested. I discovered that life is just one big test. And you can either choose to take it, or stand back and wonder what your result might have been.

I decided to take the test. With the help of some of my friends."

Cue Cook's wolf whistle.

"I discovered that I'm in fact gay. I discovered that there is in fact truth to this thing we call love. I discovered that this so called love makes you do some crazy things. But that's life, isn't it? You just explore and discover.

So I say to you, my peers. My friends. Take the test. You are the marker. And if you choose with every ounce of your instinct, I can assure you that you're guaranteed an A.

And on that note, I shall leave you with these words. 'Do not plant your dreams in the field of indecision, where nothing ever grows but the weeds of "what-if.' Thank you and congratulations."

I know I probably look stupid, but I can't help the grin on my face. It;s over. It's finally over. And people are actually applauding me.

.

"Naomi Campbell." I stand, as gracefully as possible to collect my diploma, lining up with the rest of the year thirteens.

"James Cook." My hands slap together as Cook fist pumps the air, running up the stairs to collect his diploma, turning back to the crowd to cheer. But it's the wink he gives me that leaves me smiling. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I'm so fucking proud of him.

We clap along together until, "Emily Fitch." Both of us whistle on stage as my girlfriend. Yes my fucking beautiful girlfriend accepts her diploma.

"Katherine Fitch." And yes, I clap for Katie too, as she struts up the stage, winking back at Effy. Jesus they creep me out.

"Fredrick McClair." Freddie tosses his hair out of his eyes, looking like our very own Justin fucking Beiber. Not that he can probably see. But we clap for him. "Yeah Fredster!" Cook calls.

"Pandora Moon." All of us giggle at our Panda Pops, bouncing u the stage with excitement.

We wait for Effy, sitting down in the seats wit the last of the students to be called.

"Elizabeth Stonem." We erupt with applause as Effy casually makes her way up the stage.

After a few more students, we are introduced as the graduating class of 2011.

"Hoo fucking ra!" Cook throws his hat up in the air. I search for those eyes through the excitement around us. She gives me this look, that screams 'Fuck it.' The smile is cheeky, before she shrugs, throwing her cap up in the air, blowing me a kiss.

.

"We fucking made it kids. It's over. Finito!" Cook howls as we strut the streets towards the pub, out of our gowns.

"Don't you mean it;'s just starting?" Effy questions, arm around Katie's waist.

"Huh?" Emily and I share a laugh at Cook's innocent confusion. Clearly he learnt nothing.

"She means life Cook." Katie explains with her classic attitude.

"Not just a pretty face.." Effy whispers.

"They are disgustingly cute." I whisper down to my own little redhead. I may not understand their, well whatever it is they are. But hey, I'll let it grow on me. Not that I have a choice.

"Tell me about it. I think they're in love." Emily whispers.

"God, help us."

.

.

Cook surprisingly shouts the first round. I bet it was free.

"To us. For being top fucking notch." We clink our drinks together, downing some of it.

"And to Naomi. For her amazing speech." Emily announces, smirking as everyone raises their glasses, clinking them before tilting their heads back.

"And to the fabulous Fitch twins, for making Bristol far more interesting." I announce, earning myself a sexy lip bite from the red head.

"I'll drink to that!" Cook downs the rest of his drink.

"Agreed." Effy finishes hers.

"So, what's next for the famous Fitch's?" Cook asks in all seriousness. I wait for Emily to respond. We hadn't exactly told anyone our plans just yet.

"Well, I for one have a ton of shoots lined up for when I go back to London. My manager's interested in my new girlfriend as well. I sent him some pics." Katie informs.

"Who is this girlfriend you speak of?" Effy playfully asks.

"Some cryptic annoying bitch, who's amazing in bed." Katie answers, before directing her words back to the group, "But don't worry. We'll come and visit all the time. And you guys are always welcome to come and stay with us."

"Cheers girl." Cook raises his glass. "What bout you Emsy?"

Emily looks to me for some sort of reassurance. "Uh, I actually have a film shoot coming up. So I'll be going back to London." Emily nods, squeezing my hand.

"And you Blondie?" Cook asks with a grin.

I look back to Emily. She knows I've had doubts about leaving Cook and Mum. But I'd go anywhere with her. "Wherever she wants to take me."


End file.
